Ties That Bind
by awish0921
Summary: When a health crisis reunites Edward and Bella, what other shocks and surprises will come along with their reunion?
1. Chapter 1 When The Bough Breaks

**A/N: So this is my new story. Thanks to all who have been reading False Advertisement! As that one is about to wrap up, I thought I'd start this one. For those reading FA, the last chapter will be posted soon followed by the epilogue. **

**I am going to try and update this one every week if not then every other week. I have a few chapters pre-written, so that's good. I am really excited about this one. **

**A little about this story, each chapter will recap the last and I am going to try and include a song verse at the top of each chapter to set the mood. Also there are going to be four Flashback chapters mixed in between the regular chapters up until chapter six because some things in the past will need to be visited. You'll know when it's a Flashback chapter. **

**I hope you all like this one. This is going to be Edward's story to tell, so most of it, if not all will be from his POV. **

_I've been searchin', wonderin', thinkin'_  
><em>Lost and lookin' all my life<em>  
><em>I've been wounded, jaded, loved and hated<em>  
><em>I've wrestled wrong and right<em>  
><em>I've been readin', writin', prayin', fightin'<em>  
><em>I guess I will be still<em>

Waiting sucked.

I considered myself to be a patient man, but not when it came to this.

I was not patient in this instance and waiting fucking sucked.

I didn't know how else to describe it. Hospitals always bothered me; which was ironic since my father is a doctor, but I never liked hospitals.

Even as a kid when I would come visit my dad, the smell of the hospital would always make me want to gag. All these years later, the smell was still the same.

So it wasn't a big shock to my father when I didn't go into the medical field when I went to college. Scrubs and scalpels were not for me, as my hands were not meant to cut open human flesh; they were meant to play music.

So there I was in the hospital wanting to gag. I had already lost so much in this hospital and being here again brought it all back for me.

I got up from the chair that I had been sitting in for the better part of an hour and walked over to the bed. As I looked down at her, I was surprised at how small she looked. I ran my hands through her auburn ringlets and watched her as she breathed. I touched her cheek as she hugged her stuffed bunny close to her chest.

My little Lizzie.

She was only six years old and she was my entire world. It had been just her and I since the day she was born and from that moment she had always been daddy's little girl. From the moment they placed her in my arms for the first time she had me wrapped around her little finger and not much as changed over the years.

About a week or so ago, she came down with some bug. She had a nasty cough and she was always so tired. I had gotten really concerned when she didn't want to eat and spiked a fever. I had taken her to the doctors but when the medicine that was prescribed to her wasn't working and her symptoms worsened, I brought her to the hospital, which is where we have been since last night.

I had called my dad at two in the morning to ask him what I should do and when he suggested that I bring Lizzie in, my heart sank. My father met us in the ER, which calmed my nerves. My father was the Chief of Staff at Forks Memorial Hospital, but considering that was a smaller hospital, he advised me to take Lizzie to Olympic Medical Center in Port Angeles. My blood ran cold when he suggested we go there because of all that happened in that same hospital so many years ago, but I had to think of what was best for Lizzie. My dad had privileges at Olympic so knowing he was there made it easier because I knew Lizzie would be well cared for.

When we first got to the hospital, Lizzie was admitted and the next morning she had to have many tests done. Each one after the next broke my heart. When the nurse came to take blood from her small arm, I held in her in my arms and sang to her. I always sang to her to calm her down after she had a nightmare, it was the only thing that would make her stop sobbing.

I watched her, as she lay asleep.

"Daddy?"

"Hey baby girl, how are you feeling?" I asked as I sat down on the bed next to her.

"When can we go home daddy?"

"Soon angel. As soon as the doctor's find out what's making you not feel well and get you some medicine then we can go home." I said as I kissed her small hand.

"I miss Buttercup." She said referring to her rabbit. I wasn't thrilled about have a real live rabbit in my house, but Lizzie loved the fur ball so I tolerated it.

"I'm sure Buttercup misses you too, but he'll be waiting for you when you get home."

She deeply sighed and then looked up at me again. "Is Grandpa here?"

"Yeah, Grandpa's here, he'll be here soon to see you."

She let out a deep sigh and clutched her stuffed bunny in one hand and held my index finger in her other tiny hand.

"And Nana, is she here?"

"Nana will be here later this afternoon."

"Okay daddy," she said. "Daddy?"

"Yeah baby?"

"I'm so sleepy."

"Then you sleep angel," I said to her. "Daddy will be here when you wake up." I said as fought back my tears.

My heart was breaking.

I felt so helpless.

She drifted off to sleep again.

"Edward?"

I looked over my shoulder and saw my dad in the doorway. He motioned for me to come out in the hall. I kissed Lizzie's hand and quietly walked out in the hallway.

"Hey dad, are the results in?" I asked. "Do you know what's wrong with her?"

"Yeah son they are," he said as he held up Lizzie's chart. "I asked Dr. Hunter if I could be the one to tell you."

"Tell me what?" I asked. "Dad please, what's wrong with my little girl?"

"I'm so sorry son. Lizzie has Leukemia."

With those three words, my whole world fell out from under me.

I hate hospitals.

**Aww, how much do you already love Lizzie? **

**She is very much Daddy's girl.**

**Don't worry; I am very much a HEA writer so bear with me.**

**I know this chapter was short, the others will be longer.**

**So what did you think? Want more?**

**Chapter two will post in a couple hours, yes two chapters in one day!**

**Please review!**

**xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2 Love Birth Death

"_I'm so sorry son. Lizzie has Leukemia."_

_With those three words, my whole world fell out from under me. _

_I hate hospitals._

* * *

><p><em>There's two things I know for sure<em>

_She was sent here from Heaven_

_And she's Daddy's little girl_

My knees felt like they were going to buckle then give out and land me right on my ass. My mouth was dry and my eyes were full of tears.

"Are you… sure dad?" I choked out.

This was not happening.

Not my little girl.

"Yes, the results are conclusive Edward," he said. "I'm so sorry. I've called your mother, she's on her way here."

I had to sit down.

I felt like I was going to pass the fuck out.

"What can we do to fix this? What has to happen?" I asked as I placed my hands on my thighs to steady myself.

My dad sat down next to me and put his arm on my back to comfort me. "It's pretty extensive Edward. The only thing that would help Lizzie is a bone marrow transplant."

"Okay good, so when can we do that?"

"Its not that simple Edward," he explained. "We need to find a match for her and with her blood type is not going to be an easy find."

"Test me, I'm her father, we have to match." I said desperately.

"We will test you Edward, but you and Lizzie don't have the same blood type so the chances are slight. But we're all going to get tested."

"Who would be the best chance if not me?" I asked.

"Typically the best chance is a sibling," he said as my face fell. Lizzie was an only child. "Don't worry son, we're going to do everything we can for her. In some cases another family member can match and there's also the national donor list that I will look into."

I thought back to the day Kate found out she was pregnant. It had been such a shock since she was on birth control. However when she got sick with the flu and had to take antibiotics it never crossed our minds that she could get pregnant. I mean I should have known right since my dad was a doctor, but I didn't think anything of it. Another good reason I decided against going into medicine.

We were so young and only had been married six months when Kate got pregnant. We had met through friends on a blind date and were married a year later. Kate and I were very codependent on each other; we were just comfortable. I loved her and I knew she loved me, but our marriage was strained. I chalked it up to being young and the every day challenges of being married. I was working teaching music at Port Angeles high school and Kate just graduated from grad school and was getting ready to go to Law School. All that changed when the stick turned blue.

We were both 26 years old and she had wanted to go to law school since she was a little girl, but with a baby on the way, that was not possible for her at that time. I always felt like she resented putting Law School on hold to have a baby, but she assured me she was okay with it.

I never believed her.

I however was so excited. As I watched Kate's belly grow more and more each day, my excitement grew as well. I was so happy with the idea of having a baby and becoming a father. I always wanted a big family. I remember being young and thinking I wanted to have more kids than my parents did. I loved my little sister dearly, but I wanted a bigger family for myself, so this was the first step. I had only wished my wife felt the same way. I knew getting another baby out of her was not going to be easy.

And finally the day had come. I was a nervous wreck as I drove my pregnant wife to the hospital in labor. She was screaming and in a lot of pain and I just assumed that was normal.

Twenty hours of labor later, my beautiful little girl was born, Elizabeth Esme Cullen weighed in at six pounds 10 ounces. When they placed her in my arms for the first time, I felt so much love in my heart, it actually hurt. I knew I was a goner when she looked up at me with her big green eyes, but then my whole world turned upside down. I heard the doctor say something was wrong and then all the alarms went off on the machines that were hooked up to Kate.

So much blood.

Just like that with the new life I held in my arms another life ended. They told me she hemorrhaged out; they told me my wife was dead.

In this same hospital where Kate had died six years ago, my daughter now lays in a hospital bed fighting for her own life.

I hate hospitals.

I was back in Lizzie's room lying on her bed with her wrapped up in my arms as she slept. I listened to her breath as she rested her little head on my chest. I stroked her long hair and held her close to me.

For the past six years it was just Lizzie and I. I mean of course I had help from my parents and my sister, but I was her only parent. It wasn't how I expected things to be. After Kate died, Lizzie and I moved back to my childhood home in Forks with my parents so I could get back on my feet. Not to mention it was much too painful to live in the house I shared with Kate in Port Angeles.

I never would have made it through without my parents. They watched Lizzie while I went to work, the commute was rough traveling an hour to and from work so when a position opened up for a music teacher at Forks High School, I applied. I got the job and I liked the idea of being closer to home and not having a long commute, even though it was a little strange teaching at the high school I graduated from. After three years, I finally felt ready to move on and buy a small house in Forks where Lizzie and I still live. My parents still help out because as unexpected as she was, Lizzie is the light in everyone's eyes.

Since Lizzie has been my main focus in life, there hasn't been much time for dating. I really had no interest. Raising a little girl on my own was not easy, but my heart couldn't take another loss, so I put all my attention on my work and making a home for Lizzie.

A single tear fell from my eye as I felt her snuggle up closer to me. I kissed her hair and held onto her as tight as I could. I had to be strong for her.

"Edward?"

I turned my head and saw my Mom standing in the doorway. I gently moved Lizzie's sleeping form so I could get up off the bed. I made sure she was still asleep before I walked over to my Mom.

I fell into my mother's arms.

"Oh baby, I am so sorry." She said as she stroked my hair. I was almost a foot taller than my mother, but I felt like a little boy in her arms as he held me. "Its okay, it's going to be okay."

"I can't lose her Mom," I said as I sobbed. "I just can't."

"Hey, you listen to me," she said as she pulled back so she could look at me then placing her hands on my face. "Your father and all the other doctors here are going to see to it that that doesn't happen. Elizabeth is going to be just fine." She took me back in her arms and held me tight. I held onto my mother for dear life as I cried in her arms.

Over the next few days, my parents and my sister Alice were all tested to see if they could be a match for Lizzie. Even Jasper got tested. He and Alice have been together for a few years now and I consider him to be a good friend so I was grateful that he wanted to be tested as well.

Hearing one negative result after the next tore my heart out, but the worst thing was being told that I wasn't a match. Even though my dad told me the chances were slight, it was still so hard to have that actually confirmed.

I was her father, her protector, and I couldn't feel more helpless. I was always supposed to be the one she could count on and I couldn't save her. I couldn't save my baby.

Lizzie was put on the national donor list for bone marrow and even though her blood type was rare, I had to have hope. It was all I could do.

After Lizzie had fallen asleep, I was in the lounge with my sister drinking a cup of coffee. I didn't want to leave her, but Alice convinced me to have some coffee with her.

"How are you holding up, Edward?" She asked.

"I'm not," I said. "I feel completely helpless Ali and it's killing me."

"I know it is," she said a she covered my hand with her own. "She's a strong little girl, she's your little girl Edward, and she's going to be okay."

"I hope you're right," I said as I stood to my feet. "I'm gonna head back, want to walk with me?"

"Sure," she said.

When we got back to Lizzie's room, she was still asleep. I touched her cheek and then I yawned

"Edward go get some air," Alice said. "I'll stay with her."

"No, I'm okay."

"You're exhausted and I know I can't convince you to go home and sleep so at least go get some fresh air. You wont be any good to her if you don't take care of yourself."

"Okay, I'll go," I said. "I have my phone, call me if she wakes up."

"I will, I promise."

Alice was right, I was exhausted and my body was so stiff from sitting in that god-awful chair all the time. I headed out of the main lobby of the hospital and inhaled the cool air. The air felt good as I breathed it and out of my lungs.

After some time just standing outside, I decided to go back up to Lizzie's room. When I got there, my dad was waiting for me.

"What's up," I asked him as I walked up to him.

"We got back Lizzie's latest test results."

"And?"

"Edward… it's not good," he stated. "Her white count as gone up significantly in the past two days."

"What the hell does that mean exactly, dad?"

My father took a deep breath before he spoke again. "It means we have less time then we thought and if we don't find a donor soon…" his face fell.

"No!" I shouted. "No!"

"I'm so sorry son," my father said as he hugged me. "As much as you don't want to," he grabbed my shoulder, "you have to prepare yourself, Edward."

"Prepare myself to lose my baby?" I said as tears sprang from my eyes. "How do I do that dad?"

My father took me in his arms and held me. "Its okay son, we're going to find a match," he said trying to comfort me. "We will."

**A/N: First thank you all for the reviews so far, so great!**

**I am glad you are liking this one.**

**Chapter 3 will post over the weekend unless I get convinced to post it sooner. Hint… hint…**

**Please review **

**xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3 Didn't see THAT coming

**Please read A/N at the end.**

"I'm so sorry son," my father said as he hugged me. "As much as you don't want to," he grabbed my shoulder, "you have to prepare yourself, Edward."

"_Prepare myself to lose my baby?" I said as tears sprang from my eyes. "How do I do that dad?"_

_My father took me in his arms and held me. "Its okay son, we're going to find a match," he said trying to comfort me. "We will." _

* * *

><p><em>Never thought I'd be in this place<br>It's someone else's life I'm living  
>Wish I were living a lie<br>The hardest part is when the bough breaks  
>Falling down and then forgiving<br>You didn't even kiss me goodbye  
>I'm choking on the words I didn't get to say<br>And pray I get the chance one day_

Three more days passed and no word on a donor. Lizzie was getting weaker by the day to the point where she could barely eat without getting sick. She had lost some weight and with her already tiny frame, she was so small.

I left my Mom and Alice with her, as I had to go down to the billing office and provide them with insurance information from my job so all of Lizzie's expenses were covered.

As I rode up on the elevator, I was overwhelmed by my emotions that I just broke down. Tears fell from my eyes as my breathing became labored. I was losing my little girl and there was nothing I could do to stop it. When the elevator approached the fourth floor, I tried to compose myself as I stepped out in the hallway. As I was walking back to Lizzie's room, I heard my name called from behind me.

"Edward?"

That voice made me stop dead in my tracks.

I would know it anywhere.

I slowly turned around and saw her standing five feet away from me. After ten years all that stood between us was five feet.

I tried to speak but nothing came out as I looked at her.

Her thick brown hair was longer than I remembered, but her eyes were still the deepest of chocolate brown. Last I saw her she was sixteen years old, a girl, but now, she was a woman and she was still so beautiful.

"Bella?" I choked out.

"Hi," she sad as she slowly walked towards me.

Without saying a word she leaned up on her tiptoes and wrapped her arms around my neck. I instantly encircled my arms around her back as I inhaled her hair. I held her to my body where she still fit so perfectly.

"What are you doing here?" I asked as I pulled back. "It's been… so long."

"I know it has," she said "Angela called me. I haven't spoken to her in years, but she called me because she told me she and Alice were talking and Alice had mentioned me in their conversation. She thought Alice would want to hear from me since her niece was sick."

I stepped back from her and then looked at her again. "Angela called you? She told you about Lizzie?"

"Yes, Angela told me she's sick."

Angela is my sister's best friend since they were in high school. Back in high school, Alice, Angela, and Bella were all best friends. The three of them did everything together and spent most of their time at our house.

I remember the day I met Bella. I was home from college after being gone for the better part of four years. Alice had come home with her two friends; I had met Angela before, but there was a new girl with them whom I had never met. Bella's family had moved to Forks two years prior from Jacksonville because her father had gotten an offer to be the police chief. She was just sixteen years old when I met her and I knew it was wrong to look at her the way I did being that I was twenty-two, but she was just so beautiful. From the moment I first laid my eyes on her, I was taken with her.

I cleared my throat. "Uh… yes, she's very sick," I said. "We've been trying to find a bone marrow match for her but we've come up empty. My dad just told me, we're running out of time." I ran my fingers through my hair. "Is that why you're here Bella, because you heard Lizzie was sick? You came back for… Alice?"

"I had to come back to tell you..." She trailed off

"Tell me what?" I asked.

"Edward, when I left all those years ago, I didn't tell you…. I wanted to so badly… but my parents wouldn't let me. But now… I have to."

" Jesus Bella, you're freaking me out… tell me what?"

Just then I saw Bella's Mom walk around the corner with a little boy holding her hand. As they walked closer, my breath caught in my throat when I looked at the little boy. His hair was bronze and his eyes… they were Lizzie's eyes.

They were _my_ eyes.

As they got closer to where I stood, Bella walked over to them and took his hand from her mother's. She walked back over to me and my heart felt like it was going to jump out of my chest. I looked at Bella and then back at the little boy by her side, my mouth ran dry.

"Edward… this is Masen." Bella said.

I couldn't speak I just looked at him. I forgot how to speak. I forgot my name. I think I was in shock. I was frozen in place.

"Uh… Mom why don't you go back to the hotel? I can take it from here." Bella said to her mother.

"Are you sure Bella?" Renee asked.

"I'm fine, we're fine." She said to her mother.

Renee nodded. "Its good to see you Edward. I'm keeping your daughter in my prayers." She said as she walked away. I couldn't answer her. I was still stuck.

I was back to looking at this little boy who stood before me. I shook me head and looked away from him realizing I was probably freaking him out.

"Masen honey, why don't you go sit on that chair over there and play your DS so I can talk to Edward."

"Okay Mom," he said as he walked away and went to sit on the chair.

"I don't understand," I said finally finding my voice again. "His eyes. How… how old is he?"

"He's nine Edward and his eyes are the same as his father's," she took a breath. "Masen is your son."

What the fuck did she just say?

I needed to sit down.

My legs felt like Jell-o.

I had a son… with Bella?

My head was spinning.

I looked over at him again and then back to Bella. My mind was racing trying to think back 10 years ago when she left Forks to move back to Jacksonville with her parents.

"Masen?" I sad his name in barely a whisper as I realized the connection.

"I wanted him to have a piece of you, Edward. So I gave him your middle name," she said as she looked over to where he sat. "He looks just like you."

"I don't understand any of this!" I spat finally snapping out of my trance. "You left Forks ten years ago with your parents. You just left me with no explanation Bella and now you come back here after all this time and tell me we have a child together? What the fuck?"

"My parents made me leave because I was pregnant," she said as tears fell from her eyes that she quickly wiped away. "I was on my way to your house tell you when my Mom found my pregnancy test in the garbage. My parents forbade me to tell you and the next thing I knew we were leaving. I had no choice, I was only sixteen" She stopped talking and took a deep breath as she wiped more at her face. "Edward right now none of this matters, we can talk about all of this later, what matters now is your daughter. Angela told me Elizabeth's best chance of a bone marrow match is from a sibling. Masen is her half brother Edward."

My eyes snapped up at her. She brought Masen to be tested for Lizzie. I looked over at him again, it was like looking into a mirror, and a tear ran down my cheek.

"Does he know about me? Does he know the truth?"

"Yes Edward, he knows everything," she said. "I told him everything, but he's always known about his daddy. I have always told him that his daddy loved him very much and if he could have been with him he would have. I told him about Lizzie on the plane and how sick she is and that he might me able to help her feel better."

I choked back more tears. "Can I… talk to him?"

"Of course you can, Edward." She said.

I raked my fingers through my hair and slowly walked over to where Masen sat. I sat down next to him and just looked at him as he played his video game, trying to take all of this in.

"What are you playing?" I finally asked. I knew I had to be freaking him out by staring at him, but hell, I was just as freaked out if not more.

"Super Mario Brothers." He said as he looked up at me.

"I used to love that game." I said.

"We look alike." He said back to me as he looked into my eyes.

"Yeah, we do," I replied. "Do you know why?"

"Mom said its because you're my dad."

"What do you think about that, Masen?"

"Mom always told me you loved me so I guess it's cool," he said. "Mom also told me that I have a baby sister who's sick and might need my help to get better."

"That's right. Her name is Elizabeth, but I call her Lizzie."

"Can I call her Lizzie too?"

"I'm sure she wouldn't mind." I then looked up and saw my dad walking down the hall. "Be right back buddy."

I got up from the chair and walked over to my dad as Bella took my seat.

"Did you know about this?" I asked my father. "Did you know Bella was pregnant with my baby all those years ago?"

"No son, I didn't know, none of us did, but then again Edward, no one knew you and Bella were together… like that." He said with a cocked eyebrow and then cleared his throat. "I'm not even going to try to do the math to remember how old she was and how you were back then because if I did I would want to slap you silly, but I can't now since you're a grown man. Anyway, I just found out when I bumped into Renee leaving the hospital."

Of course he was right. No one knew about us back then, we kept it from everyone because of her age, not exactly something you advertise.

"I can't believe this dad. I can't believe she never told me. We have a child together and she never told me."

"From what Renee just told me son, it wasn't Bella's fault, her parents wouldn't let her tell you before they took her away."

"What about all this time then? I mean he's nine years old, surely she could have told me once she turned eighteen."

"That's something you'll have to ask Bella, son," he said with a sigh. "And you're going to have to tell your mother she has another grandchild."

"She's going to kill me, " I said tugging on my hair. "I can't believe any of this. I have a son," I looked back over to him. "His name is Masen, she named him after me."

"He's a spitting image of you, Edward." My father said. "Its unbelievable."

"I know," I said. "Bella said she brought him here so he could be tested to see if he's a match for Lizzie."

"Well the chances of that are very good. I'll arrange to draw the blood myself."

"Thanks dad." I said.

We walked back over to where Bella and Masen were sitting and Bella looked up when she saw my father. She stood to her feet and without pause my father took her in his arms.

"Its nice to see you again Bella."

"You too Carlisle," she said. "I'm so sorry…I"

"Hey, none of that matters right now, what matters is you're here. You and Masen both."

Bella smiled at him and then looked down at Masen. "Masen, this is your Grandpa."

Masen looked up at Carlisle and then at Bella. "I have another Grandpa?"

"Oh yes little man," Carlisle said. "You most certainly do."

"My other grandpa died."

My father and I both looked up at Bella.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know." Carlisle said to Bella.

"It's okay, its been about seven years now," she said. "He died of a stroke."

"I'm sorry," I said to her.

"Thanks," she said with a soft smile.

"Well Masen, not only do you have another Grandpa," Carlisle said. "You also have another Grandma, and Aunt who will be so excited to meet you. And you also have a baby sister."

"Lizzie?"

"Yeah Lizzie," he said. "Are you ready to see if you can help Lizzie feel better?"

"Okay. Will it hurt?"

"It might a little bit, but I'll be right there with you okay?"

"Okay."

My father took Masen's hand in his and turned back to Bella and I.

"We won't be long."

"I'll see you when you get done sweetheart okay?" Bella said.

"Okay Mommy."

Mommy? That one word hit me with a ton of bricks.

Holy shit.

I had to sit down again.

My head was spinning again.

Bella sat down beside me and I heard her take a deep breath before she spoke.

"I'm sure you have a lot of questions, Edward."

"You could say that." I replied.

"Edward, I'll answer any question you have, I'll tell you everything, but first please tell me about Elizabeth."

I inhaled and let my breath out my nose. I looked over at Bella and smiled.

"She's my whole world, she has been since the day she was born."

"Angela told me your… wife, died in child birth. I'm so sorry."

"Yes… Kate. Right after Lizzie was born, she started to hemorrhage and they couldn't save her."

"How long were you married?"

"Just a years and a half, we met on a blind date and after that we got married a year later. Looking back I'm not sure if it was the best decision, we sort of had a codependent relationship, but it gave me Lizzie and I will forever be grateful to her for that." I said. "But then Lizzie got sick and my entire world just fell out from under me. When we found out that she has Leukemia and that no one in the family was a match, I feel so helpless. I mean she's my baby girl and she's so sick. She's my entire world Bella."

"Oh god Edward, I am so sorry," she said as she started to cry. I was about to grab her hand but I saw my father walking toward us with Masen.

"Hey buddy, how did it go?" I asked him. "Did it hurt a lot?"

"No, not really, Grandpa took care of me." He said. "I got a Spiderman sticker where the needle went," he extended his arm to show me.

"That's pretty cool, bud, I'm sure Grandpa took extra good care of you." I said.

I looked over at Bella who smiled a little when Masen referred to Carlisle as Grandpa.

"I put a rush on the results, we should know sometime in the next 48 hours."

"Thanks dad." I said. Carlisle nodded and then walked away. "Hey, how would you and your Mom like to meet Lizzie?" I asked Masen.

"Can we Mom?" Masen asked Bella.

"Of course we can." She replied. "That would be nice," she said to me.

I nodded and began to walk to Lizzie's room. I stopped when I felt a little hand grab mine. I looked down and saw Masen holding onto my hand. I gently squeezed his hand and led the way to Lizzie's room. Once inside I walked over to her bed and she opened her eyes.

"H daddy." She said with a big yawn.

"Hey baby girl, how are you feeling?"

"I'm tired daddy."

"I know baby," I said as I kissed her forehead. "I have some people I would like you to meet. Is that okay?"

"Okay." She agreed trying to sit up some on the bed. She looked around at the two new people in the room.

"Lizzie this Bella, she's a special friend of daddy's from before you were born."

"Hi Lizzie, it's very nice to meet you," Bella said.

"She's pretty daddy." Lizzie said making Bella blush.

"Yes, baby she is," I said as I smiled back at Bella. "And this is Bella's little boy Masen."

Lizzie looked over at Masen and then at me. "We have the same hair color daddy."

"Yes you do Lizzie," I said as I sat down next to her on the bed. "And that's because, Masen is your big brother."

"I have a brother?"

"You do, a big brother, he's my son like you're my daughter. Bella is his Mommy though like your Mommy was yours. Masen has come a long way to see if maybe he can help you feel better."

Masen walked over to other side of the bed and Bella and I both gasped when he took Lizzie's small hand in his own. She grabbed onto his hand and no words were needed between them, they are already connected.

I noticed as tears fell from Bella's face. "I'm sorry, I'll be right back," she said as she walked out of the room.

"Hey buddy, can you watch after Lizzie for me while I go check on your Mom?" I asked Masen.

He nodded to me and I walked out of the room. I looked to my left and then to my right. I saw Bella down the hall with her back to me. I walked over to her and placed my hand on her shoulder.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

She turned around to face me as she wiped at her face. "I'm sorry, that was just so… when he took her hand. He loves her already."

"Looks like she's pretty fond of him too," I said. "He's a good kid Bella."

"Yeah he is because he's half of you." She said. "Edward I've made so many mistakes… so many things I wish I could change."

"Bella, there are so many things we need to talk about…"

"I know we do, Edward," she said. "But if it's okay, I'd like to take Masen back to the hotel. It was a long flight and I'm sure he's tired."

"Yes of course," I said. "Are you okay to go back in?"

"Yeah I think so."

We walked back to Lizzie's room and when we got there, my heart swelled. Lizzie was sitting up in bed and Masen was sitting across from her. They were playing rocks paper scissors and Lizzie was laughing. It had been so long since I heard her laugh.

"Hey sweetheart," Bella said to Masen. "We're going to head back to the hotel to have dinner with Grandma and rest up okay?"

"Can we come back tomorrow?" Masen asked.

"Of course we can," she replied. "Say good night to Lizzie and Edward."

"Good night," Masen said to Lizzie as he hopped her off bed. But before he walked over to us, he leaned in and gave his sister a hug and she hugged him back.

"Night Masen," Lizzie said back and then she looked over at Bella. "Night Bella."

"Good night Lizzie, it was very nice to you meet you sweet girl," Bella said back to her.

Masen then walked over to me and I knelt down to him. "I'll see you tomorrow okay buddy?"

"Okay," he said and then he hugged me.

I wrapped my arms around him and looked up at Bella who was standing there wiping the tears from her eyes once again. I reached up and wiped my own from my eyes as I held my son for the first time.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Few things: There are so many stories out there where**

**Edward's son's name is Anthony because that's his middle name,**

**However in this story, Edward's middle name is Masen so there you go. I wanted something different.**

**So the good news, yes there is bad news too, lol.**

**Good news I posted this update and will post the first flashback**

**chapter later today. The response has been great so that's your reward.**

**Now the bad news: No updates for at least a few days. I need to get some more chapters pre-written so I can update often. By weekend's end chapter 4 will post… deal?**

**Next chapter will be the first flashback chapter.**

**It will tell the story of how Edward and Bella first met 10 years ago.**

**Time line for this story, present day is 2015, Bella is 26 and Edward is 32, so flashbacks will be from the summer of 2005 when she was 16 and he was 22… duh like you can't do the math yourselves!**

**So why didn't Bella tell Edward about the baby?**

**Yes, her parents made her go, but why?**

**Please review.**

**xoxo**


	4. Flashback  First Sight

**Flashback – Summer2005 - ****First Sight**

_The first time I saw you_

_Oh you looked so fine_

_I had a feeling_

_One day you'd be mine_

"What the fuck?" I said out loud as I groaned and lifted my head from being buried deep in my pillow. The noise coming from downstairs had wakened me from my hangover bliss.

Laughing.

Lots of laughing

Loud

Loud laughing

Teenage girls laughing.

Fuck.

I almost forget where I was. I hadn't been home much in the past four years since I was off at college four hours away in Seattle. I was used to having my own quiet apartment that I shared with one other guy who was usually hung over the same time I was.

But now I was back home.

I graduated a week ago and had moved back home until I was able to find a place of my own once I started working.

I grumbled as I pulled myself out of my bed and into my bathroom to take a piss. I could still hear the shrieking coming from downstairs, which was crazy since my room was on the third floor. It could only been one thing, my little sister and her friends were down there talking about god knows what.

Loudly.

My head was killing me. I was out late last night at a bar with my high school buddy Seth and by the time I rolled in the house, I was drunk off my ass.

I looked at the clock on my way out of my bathroom it was almost noon. I felt like shit and I was in need of some water. Since I only had on my boxer briefs, I put on a pair of green pajama bottoms and a white t-shirt. I stumbled out of the bedroom and down the flight of stairs to the kitchen. As I got closer, the laughing got louder and louder.

Jesus, do they not hear how loud they are?

I rounded the corner to the kitchen and as I suspected, my little sister and her friend Angela were sitting at the kitchen table looking through their yearbooks laughing hysterically.

"Damn Ali, can you two shut the fuck up?" I asked as I walked in the kitchen.

"Oh well look who finally woke up." Alice said. "Late night Edward?"

"Shut up!" I spat. "I have a headache." I looked over to the two girls who were still giggling, but now it was at me. "Where are Mom and Dad?"

"Out for the day," she said as she walked over to the fridge where I was standing. "Ew, Edward, you stink like beer."

"How perceptive you are." Alice was only sixteen and most days, I loved my little sister, but right now she was on my fucking nerves. "Can't you and Angela go out or something?"

"We just got back from breakfast, so no we can't," she said. "But we will go to my room because your stench is killing me."

"Thank fuck for that." I said as I took a bottle of water over to the tables and sat down. I guzzled it down and then put my head face down on my folded arms.

Finally quiet.

After a few minutes, I then heard footsteps coming in from the wreck room. I groaned as I thought my quiet time was over.

"Fuck Ali, I thought you were going upstairs?" I said still with my head down.

"Oh um… I'm sorry…. I didn't mean."

That was not Alice's voice. In fact, I didn't know whose voice that was. I picked my head up and rubbed my eyes as she came into focus. As soon as I saw her, my mouth ran completely dry.

I don't think I had ever seen anything so beautiful in my life. She was petite, maybe 5"4, with long brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. Her skin was creamy white and her body… holy fuck her body was hot. She was wearing a short denim skirt that showed off her endless legs and a blue tank top that showed off other things.

Holy shit. Holy fuck. Holy everything.

Who was this girl standing in front of me looking like a deer caught in headlights?

"I'm sorry, " I said. "I thought you were my sister coming back down here to bug me."

"Oh," she said with a smile. Her smile... wow. "Do you know where Alice and Angela went?"

"Uh… I believe they went upstairs to Alice's room." I replied as I stood to my feet. Damn she was tiny; I was almost a foot taller than her. "Are you a friend of Alice's, I don't think we've met. I'm her older brother, Edward."

"I'm Bella and yeah I'm friends with her." She said. "Oh you're Edward, yeah she's talked about you, and you've been away at school right?"

"Yeah," I said. "I…."

"Bella!" Alice shouted as she came down the stairs cutting off my words. "There you are."

"Sorry, my Mom needed to tell me something so my phone call was longer then I thought it would be."

"No problem, we're in my room," she said and then Alice looked over at me as I leaned against the island in the kitchen with my arms folded. "Oh I see you've met my brother? He's a little moody today since he's hung over so don't mind him."

"He was actually nice," Bella said to Alice not taking her eyes off of me.

"See Alice, I'm nice," I said with a laugh.

"Whatever! Well anyway, come on," Alice said as she grabbed Bella's hand and led her up the stairs to her bedroom.

I watched as they walked away and smiled when I saw Bella look over her shoulder at me and smile before she went up the stairs.

I had to sit down.

I felt even drunker than I was last night.

If my sister was sixteen, there was a good chance so was Bella. I was twenty-two years old and I had no business looking at her the way I just did, but god forgive me, she was beautiful and I was in big fat trouble.

As the days passed, I found myself staying home secretly hoping Alice would have her friends over. Okay that's a lie; I was secretly hoping Bella would come over again. It's been three days since I first saw her standing in our kitchen and I found myself wanting to see her again.

There was no harm in looking at her right?

Cause fuck, she was something to look at.

Only looking, no touching.

I wanted to touch her. Fuck I really did. But it was so wrong on so many levels not to mention it was against the law. Two nights ago I had over heard Alice talking to my Mom about Bella and when she mentioned her last name my heart sank. She was the police chief's daughter, definitely not good.

Definitely only looking.

Later that night Alice decided to she wanted to have a sleepover. Our parents decided to go to a bed and breakfast up in Portland for the night so Alice thought it would be the perfect night. My parents told her it was okay but only if I agreed to stay home so when Alice asked me, I was a little to eager to agree.

Seriously? I am excited to stay home with my little sister and her friends on a Saturday night?

I should have been out with Seth, but instead I was home hoping to get a glimpse of my sister's friend.

What the fuck was wrong with me?

I was in the wreck room playing video games when I heard the doorbell ring. The next thing I heard was Alice barreling down the stairs to answer the door. And then I heard voices. I continued to play my game trying to distract myself, but that ended when all three girls came into the wreck room. I looked at them as they came in, but then my eyes went to Bella as she plopped down on the couch across the room from me. She was wearing really tight jeans and a pink v-neck t-shirt. I noticed her smile at me and I tore my eyes away from her and back to my game.

Fuck she was pretty.

"Edward, where did dad leave the money for pizza?" Alice asked.

"On the counter by the fridge, " I answered while not looking up from my game.

So not looking at her.

"Okay we'll we're gonna order, do you want me to let you know the pizza gets here?" She asked me.

"Yeah that's fine." I said waving her off.

Once the pizza arrived, I grabbed two slices and headed back in the wreck room as the girls ate in the kitchen. I was really trying hard not to look at Bella. My dick could not handle it.

The night I met Bella I found myself in my room with my dick in my hand jerking off to the vision of her.

I was fucked.

After time passed and the girls were upstairs for what seemed like the night, I decided to go for a swim. I changed into my red swim trunks and headed down to the backyard. Our pool was heated so I decided to jump right in. I needed to work off some frustration. I was swimming laps back and forth faster and faster trying to rid myself of the thoughts I was having of Bella.

So fucked.

She was only sixteen and my sister's best friend, I should not be thinking of her the way I have been. I should not be thinking of touching her the way I have been. I should not be thinking about what it would be like to kiss her lips the way I have been. I should not be thinking about her at all.

Fucking fucked.

I continued swimming, but when I reached the one end of the pool, I stopped when I saw someone sitting on the edge of the pool. I lifted my head out of the when I got to the edge and was startled when I saw Bella sitting there.

"Jesus Christ, you scared the shit of me," I said as I wiped my eyes. She was sitting on the edge of the pool in very short shorts and a tank top. Her legs were dangling in the water and my heart was pounding in my chest.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"Are you okay?" I asked her standing across from her. Her knees only inches from my stomach.

"Yeah, I just couldn't sleep." She said. "Alice and Angela are asleep and I heard some splashing."

"Yeah sorry, I sometimes swim at night, it's relaxing." I said. "So why can't you sleep?" I asked her as I swallowed hard.

Twitch

"I don't know," she said. "I guess I'm just….frustrated."

"Yeah, I know the feeling." I said.

Twitch

"Um Edward?" she asked.

"Yeah?"

"Can I… I mean would you mind if… can I join you?"

I swallowed hard again. She wanted to swim with me. Is that Wong?

Fuck it.

"Uh… sure, yeah… if you want to."

She smiled at me and then swung her legs out of the water. I thought she was going to jump in, but I was wrong. The next thing I knew she was lowering down her shorts and lifting up her tank top to reveal the sexiest white bikini I have ever seen.

"Holy shit," I whispered under my breath.

Oh this was not good.

The bikini top she wore made her cleavage peak out and the bottoms hugged her hips perfectly. And her legs, damn her legs were long. I watched her as she walked down the stairs and into the warm water.

She started to swim closer to me and the next thing I knew, she splashed me.

"Oh you'll pay for that," I said as I splashed her back.

She screeched as the water hit her and after splashing each other we were silent as we tread water.

"So how come I haven't seen you around here before the other day?" I asked praying to distract my hard-on.

"We just moved here two years ago from Jacksonville," she said. "You were away at school so I guess we never crossed paths."

"Makes sense I guess," I said. "So Bella, do you have a boyfriend?"

Did I just ask her that?

Shit.

"Uh, no I don't" she said.

"I'm surprised."

"Why?"

"Because," I said as I moved closer to her in the water. "You're beautiful."

"No I'm not," she said as she blushed. Even in the moonlight, I could see her blush.

"Yes," I said as I moved closer and reached to move a piece of her wet hair away from her face. "You are."

"Edward," she said causing me to step back.

"I'm sorry," I said. "That was inappropriate of me."

"No, it's fine," she said as she took a step closer to me. "It's just… no one has ever told me that before and you're really… I'm… I mean…"

"What Bella?" I asked. "Tell me."

"You make me feel things Edward," she admitted. 'Things I have never felt before."

Holy fuck.

I moved even closer to her causing her to back up. When she reached the pool wall, I extended my arms to the side of the pool effectively closing her in.

"Bella," I whispered heavily. "This is wrong, I shouldn't be feeling these things for you. You're only sixteen, I shouldn't…. oh fuck."

With that she reached up and placed her cool hands on my shoulders. My breath hitched in my throat as her hands roamed over my bare chest.

"Edward, please," she begged.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her body flush against mine.

"Please Bella, tell me to stop."

"I don't want you to stop," she said.

"We can't stop." I said.

And with that I crashed my lips to hers. We both moaned as our lips touched for the first time. Her grip on my shoulders tightened as I held her closer to me. She opened her mouth to me and my tongue slipped inside her lips. I sighed deeply when I felt her tongue swirl with my own. I gripped her hips and pushed her back up against the wall. Her legs wrapped around my waist and we both groaned loudly in each other's mouths as I pressed my erection into her center.

"Edward," she gasped. "I have wanted you to kiss me since the moment I saw you."

"I wanted it too," I said. I leaned in to kiss her again and pushed myself tighter against her center. But then my wits came about me and I pulled back. "Bella, we can't do this." I let her go and stepped away running my fingers through my wet hair.

"Why not?" She asked.

"Because I'm twenty-two years old, you're only sixteen, its not right." I pleaded.

"Edward, I wanted you to kiss me. I want you to kiss me again. No one has to know. We don't have to tell anyone, but I don't want to not be able to kiss you again."

I moved closer to her and kissed her again completely surrendering to something I had no business doing, but I couldn't help myself. This girl had come into my life like a fucking tidal wave and I was all out of life preservers.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: uh oh Eddie, what have you gotten yourself into?**

**Ok so remember next update won't be until the weekend sometime. **

**You've been spoiled the past two days.**

**Next chapter is a regular chapter, but we'll revisit 2005 again after that. **

**There's more good stuff to come.**

**Please review!**

**xoxo**


	5. Flashback First Touch

**I know I said the next chapter would be a regular chapter, but I had to do another Flashback in this spot… read a/n at the end. **

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback – Summer 2005<strong>

**First Touch**

_Close your eyes_

_Give me your hand, darling_

_Do you feel my heart beating?_

_Do you understand?_

_Do you feel the same?_

_Am I only dreaming,_

_Or is this burning an eternal flame?_

It's been two weeks since Bella and I shared that hot kiss in my pool. And every since then I have not been able to get her off my mind. Her lips have been forever ingrained in my head.

Before Bella left me that night to get back to Alice's room, we exchanged phone numbers have been texting since that night.

In the past two weeks we have not been able to find any time to be alone. It was very difficult when my parents were home or when Alice went over Bella's house.

All I wanted to do was kiss her again. Okay I wanted to do more, but I needed her lips again.

That time was upon us. My father had a medical convention in Seattle for the weekend and my Mom was going with him. Alice of course decided she wanted to have another sleepover.

"Edward?" My Mom asked as she tapped on my bedroom door.

"Yeah Mom?"

"You're father and I are getting ready to leave. Remember your sister is having her friends over, so if you can hang around the house tonight?"

"No problem Mom. I was going to hang out with Seth, but he and his Uncle are going fishing, so I'll be here."

"Thank you honey, I appreciate it." My Mom said. 'We'll be back Monday morning around 10."

"Okay Mom, drive safe." I said to her as she left my bedroom.

I did actually have plans with Seth, but I actually blew him off when I found out Alice was having her friends over, but my Mom didn't need to know that.

Angel and Bella made it over and were with Alice in the wreck room watching a movie. I was in the den practicing some pieces I had written on the piano. I majored in music in college and was really hoping to find a job teaching music.

Deciding to take a break because I was in desperate need of some food, I left the piano and walked into the kitchen. I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw Bella alone in the kitchen getting some popcorn.

"Hi," I said as I walked in.

"Hey," she said back with a sweet smile that made my knees weak.

"Bella! Come on already!" Alice shouted from the other room.

I walked over to her as I headed over to the fridge, but I stopped when I was behind her. I placed my hands on her hips and leaned in to her ear.

"Come to my room later after they fall asleep." I whispered in her ear making her gasp.

"Okay," she said softly and then backed her ass up against my dick.

She giggled as she moved away from me grabbing the bowl of popcorn and walking back in the wreck room.

I placed my hands on the counter to steady myself as I watched her walk away. Her ass did things to me and just that small movement she did with it was enough to make come in my pants like a fourteen year old.

Later that night, I was sitting up in my bed reading a book. I was dressed in my sleep pants and a gray t-shirt. I looked over at my clock and saw it was just past midnight. I was beginning to think Bella was not going to show when I heard my cell phone vibrate. I picked it up and saw it was a text message from Bella.

**They just fell asleep. R U still awake? – B**

I grinned as I texted her back.

**I'm up. Hurry up and get in here. – E**

A few seconds later, I heard a light tap on my bedroom door. I tossed my book on my night table and answered the door. Bella quickly moved inside my room and I closed and locked the door behind her. As I turned around to look at her, my dick twitched. She was only wearing a tank top and a pair of boy shorts.

Jesus Christ.

Not being able to hold back anymore, I lunged for her. I pulled her to my body and held her close as I crashed my lips on hers. She instantly responded to my kiss and opened her mouth to me. My hands ran down her side and rested on her hips. With her standing on her tiptoes to wrap her arms around me, it left her skin exposed on her sides. I moaned as I felt her bare skin against my fingertips.

"Bella," I gasped. "I didn't think I was ever going to get to do that again."

"I know, me either," she said as he brought her lips down to mine.

Then as if I had no control over my actions, I moved forward as I led her over to my bed. Once the backs of her knees hit the side of my bed, I lowered her down on the mattress and climbed on top of her. I was about to pull away realizing what I had done, but then I felt Bella open her legs for me so I could rest myself between them.

Oh good god.

I kissed her again and moaned in her mouth when her hands slid down my sides and grabbed the hem of my shirt. I didn't hesitate as I helped her lift it over my head. Once my shirt was on the floor, her hands were wild over my chest. I reached down as caressed her bare thigh marveling in the softness of her skin.

I was fucking hard as fuck in my pants. I don't think I had ever been this hard in my life.

My hand then traveled up her side and under her tank top. I felt her stiffen but then quickly relax. I stopped my hand right before I reached her breasts and then I pulled back.

"Bella wait." I said as I rolled off of her.

"Did I do something wrong?" She asked.

"Fuck no, you didn't do anything wrong. I just think we need to talk for a minute."

"Okay," she said sitting up on my bed. "About what?"

"I don't want to do anything you might not be ready for," I said. "I'm not a dick and I don't want you to feel like you have to do anything here with me."

"I don't feel like that Edward. I want to be here with you."

"Bella have you ever… I mean have you ever been with anyone before?" I stumbled over my words like an idiot.

She looked at me with her big brown eyes. "No I haven't," she said. "I kissed a boy or two, but passed that, no." She took a deep breath as she blushed. "I'm assuming you have?"

"Yeah, I have," I admitted. I wasn't about to lie to the girl. "I was with a few girls in college, but it's been a long time. My last year in school, I was wrapped up in writing my music, so I didn't date much. I haven't been with anyone in over a year."

"Does it bother you that I'm a virgin?" She asked.

"Of course not, but like I said, I don't want you to do anything you don't want to do."

"Well I'm not sure I'm ready to have sex right yet, but I… I would like…"

"What Bella? You have to tell me what you want," I said as I moved closer to her. I ran my tongue down her neck and then captured her lips again.

She kissed me deeply and then pulled back. "I want you… to touch me Edward."

Fuck me.

"Where?" I asked.

"Everywhere," she replied. "And I… I want… to touch you too."

"God, Bella."

"Please… Edward. Touch me."

We were about to cross into a line that we could not take back.

I lowered her back down on my bed and resumed my place under her shirt. I slowly crept up until I reached her breasts. I groaned when I realized she was not wearing a bra. As my hand came in contact with her soft mounds, she arched her back so she was able to lean into my hands.

I leaned down and kissed her and I palmed her flesh. I swallowed her moans as I continued to touch her. I pinched her nipple as it hardened under my touch. I then switched my attention to her other breast.

I needed to see her. I lifted her tank top up until her breasts were exposed. I inhaled sharply when I saw them for first time. They were simply perfect and just the right size. I looked at her to make sure she was okay and then I leaned down and took one of her nipples in my mouth.

"Oh god, Edward," she moaned.

Hearing my name come out of mouth like that for the first time made my dick feel like it was going to detach from my body. I continued to suck on one nipple as I palmed her other breast. I could not get over how soft she was. I then switched my mouth to her other nipple giving it equal attention.

I then had the thought of sliding my dick between her breasts as she held them together with her hands.

Okay that would have to wait for another time, but damn the thought was hot.

I moved my hands and lips away from her breasts and then proceeded to kiss her down her stomach. Assuming that she would not be ready for me to go down her just yet, I decided I would just use my hands on her.

God I wanted to touch her.

I paused when I reached the waistband of her boy shorts; still wanting to make sure she was okay. Her hand covered mine and I thought she was going to stop me, but she pushed my hand under her shorts. My hand was actually shaking as I reached down. I could feel she kept herself tightly trimmed when I got further down to her folds she was soaked.

"Fuck Bella, you are so wet." I said as I continued to touch her.

"Edward please," she panted.

"What Bella? Do you want me to make you cum?"

"Yes!"

I lowered my fingers until I found her entrance and I was very careful as I pushed one of them inside her. She was so tight, so hot and I wanted to do so much more to her, but I knew we needed to take this slow.

She moaned out as my finger pushed inside her followed by another. I then used my thumb to rub her clit causing her to become wetter. I pumped my fingers in and out of her all the while rubbing her clit. It didn't take much more of that for her to completely come undone.

"Oh oh….. Edward," she hissed as her orgasm took over her body.

I withdrew my fingers and I so wanted to know what she tasted like so I brought my fingers up to my lips and licked them clean. Bella eyes widened as she watched me.

"Mmm Bella, you taste amazing." I said.

"Really?"

"Yes, really," I said with a chuckle. "I will taste your pussy for real some time."

"Oh god," she said as she placed her hands over her face.

"Hey," I said pulling her hands back making her look at me. "There is nothing to be embarrassed about here Bella. Anything that goes on here between us is private and I don't want you to ever feel embarrassed. I only want you to feel good."

She nodded at me and then brought my head down to her so she could kiss me. I kissed her with so much passion as I drove my tongue inside her mouth. I felt her hand run down my chest, to my stomach, and then finally to my pajama bottoms. I felt her lift the waistband and then I covered her hand with my own.

"Wait Bella," I said. "You don't need to do that."

"I want to," she said. "Please let me."

Jesus fuck, was she serious? She was asking me to let her touch my cock and truth be fucking told, I wanted her to.

I nodded to her and fell back on the bed on my back. Bella was on her side next to me and then she slipped her hand into my pants where she discovered my very hard cock.

"Oh god,' she said.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked looking up at her.

"No, she said as she still her movement. "It's just… big."

I let out a little chuckle. "I'm a little above average Bella, but not by much, I don't think."

Her hand gripped me and she lowered her hand down to the base of my cock and then slowly back up to the tip.

"Fuck, that feel so good baby," I said as I moaned.

"It's so hard… so silky," she said as she enclosed her fingers around me. "Will it…I mean will it fit… inside me?"

"Oh god Bella," I panted. "I'm not going to last long if you keep talking like that. I took a deep breath and let it out. "It will fit, yes. You'll stretch for me."

"Edward, I want that with you… I want you to… be my first." She said as she pumped me in her hand.

"Bella," I said looking at her. "I want that too, I want to be inside you so badly. Unghh god, your hand… fuck." I cried out.

She never did this before? Could have fooled my ass.

"Am I doing it right?" She asked.

Seriously?

"Very much so. You're gonna make me cum, Bella."

"I want to see you, Edward."

I looked at her and then I lowered my pants down just over my hips. Her eyes grew big as she saw me in her hand.

"Oh my," she said. "Its… wow." She licked her lips and began stroking me faster and faster.

Her hands moved up and down my shaft as she moved my pre cum around on me. I thought I was going to pass out from her touch.

"Bella, I'm gonna cum."

She nodded at me and pumped again. I moved my hand to cover hers to show her the pace I needed to finish.

"Uhhh… fuck." I roared as I spilled myself on my stomach. Bella watched in wonder as I came.

"I uh," she stuttered as she released me form her hold.

"Are you okay?" I asked as I reached for a tissue on my nightstand.

"Yeah… that was just so amazing to watch."

"Well it was amazing to feel," I said wiping myself clean. I tucked myself back in my pants and turned to my side to face her. "Are you sure all of that was okay? Like I said earlier, I never want to you feel like you have to do something if you don't want to."

"Edward," she said a she placed a small kiss on my lips. "All of that was perfect and I most definitely want to do it all again… and then some."

"Fuck Bella, how could something that is so wrong, feel so right?" I asked as I pulled her closed to my body.

"You feel right, Edward." She said holding onto me.

"You feel right too," I replied. "And as much as I don't want you to go, you should get back to Alice's room in case she wakes up."

"I know. I wish I could stay here with you."

"Me too baby, me too."

I kissed her again and then pulled back when I felt my dick getting hard again. I reached for my t-shirt and shrugged it on. We both got up from the bed and I walked her over to my door, but not wanting to let her go just yet, I grabbed her and kissed her hard on the mouth.

I finally had to pull back and let her go. "Good night, Bella." I said as I touched her cheek.

"Good night, Edward."

I watched as she walked down the hall to Alice's bedroom and waited for her to go inside. Once she was, I closed my door and fell back on my bed. I turned over on my stomach and buried my face in my pillow. I could still smell her on my sheets and on my fingers.

I then felt a little bad that she had to go so soon after finishing. I didn't want her to feel strange about it so I grabbed my cell phone to text her.

**Thank u for you tonight. It was great and I hope we can do it again. – E**

I tossed my phone but within a minute a had a text.

"**Thank u and I feel the same. Can't wait for the next time. Night. – B**

**Night. –E**

I wanted this girl more than I wanted my next breath.

I was in serious trouble and must be gluten for punishment because there was no way I could walk away now.

I was falling… hard.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Whoa Nelly, that was some hot touching!**

**Ok so this chapter was supposed to be a regular chapter, but I had to put another flashback in this spot for this reason. Some of you have expressed that you're not happy with Bella not telling Edward she was pregnant, so I decided to write one Flashback from Bella's POV to give you some insight on what happened when her parents found out, hopefully that will make it all clear. That will post some time in the future chapters.**

**Ok enough of me babbling… Oh and CH 4 will post very very soon!**

**Please review!**

**xoxo**


	6. Chapter 4 Man Up

**I told you CH 4 would post very soon, lol**

_Masen then walked over to me and I knelt down to him. "I'll see you tomorrow okay buddy?"_

"_Okay," he said and then he hugged me. _

_I wrapped my arms around him and looked up at Bella who was standing there wiping the tears from her eyes once again. I reached up and wiped my own from my eyes as I held my son for the first time._

* * *

><p><em>I guess it's time to face the truth<br>And admit my past mistakes  
>Come to terms with all that's wrong with me<br>And all the things I'll never be  
>Why am I afraid to feel?<br>Afraid of what is true?_

After Bella and Masen left, I was sitting in Lizzie's room watching her sleep when Alice came in.

"Is it true?" She asked.

"Is what true?" I asked back as I looked up at her.

"I just ran into my best friend from high school whom I haven't see in ten years and she had a little boy with her who looks exactly like my big brother. Something you want to tell me Edward?"

I let out a breath and stood to my feet. "Come on Ali, we need to talk." It was now or never.

Alice and I walked into the lounge so we could have some privacy. I had to tell her everything and I knew she wasn't going to be happy with me once she heard it.

"Its true," I said. "Ten years ago, the summer I graduated from college… Bella and I were together."

"What? You're serious?" She asked. "You were with her… with her, with her?"

"Yes."

"When? I mean she was my friend, we were together all the time."

"I know," I said. "It started out as simple flirting, but then… I just… we couldn't stop it from happening. When she would sleep over; once everyone was asleep, she would sneak in my room."

"Oh my god, Edward!" She spat. "You were fucking my best friend right in front of me, in front of all of us, and no one knew. Oh my god, she was only sixteen and you were…."

"Old enough to know better," I said as I walked over to the window. "I know Ali. Every time we were together we used protection, but one time."

"So that little boy that I just saw…."

"Is my son," I said. "Bella got pregnant and then they moved. She never told me, I never knew about Masen about today."

"I can't believe all that time, I didn't know what was going on with you two," she said. "You two were fucking and…."

"It wasn't like that," I said interrupting her. "I loved her Ali… I honestly loved her so I don't know why she didn't tell me she was pregnant with my baby." I let out a breath. "She told me Angela called her after talking to you, she said that Angela thought she would want to know about your niece and how… sick she is."

"That's why she came back," Alice said starting to put it together. "The doctors said Lizzie's best chance from a donor was from a sibling."

"Masen is her half brother," I said. "Bella brought him here so he could be tested for Lizzie."

"Oh god, Edward," she said as she walked over to me. "You have a son and he could be a match for Lizzie."

"I know," I said.

"Have you talked to him?"

"Yeah, he's amazing. Bella has done a great job with raising him." I said. "As soon as I saw him, as soon as I looked into his eyes, I knew he was mine."

"Does Lizzie know?"

"I took him into meet her, she smiled today Ali," tears started to fall from eyes.

"She smiled at him like you used to smile at me when we were little. It was an instant connection between them."

"Wow," she said. "This is all so crazy. You and Bella, wow. Was Masen tested?"

"Earlier yeah. Dad did the test himself, we should know sometime in the next 48 hours. There supposed to come back tomorrow to visit with Lizzie."

"Well I'd like to meet my nephew… officially."

"Of course Ali and I'm sure you and Bella have a lot of catching up to do."

"You could definitely say that," she said. "Okay, I'm going to head home. Oh wait… did you tell Mom?"

Not yet and I'm scared shitless." I said as I raked my fingers through my hair. " I need to call her and let her know what's going on. Dad wouldn't let me off the hook with that."

"I think she's on her way here anyway."

"All the better so I can see her face when I tell her I got Bella pregnant when she was sixteen," I said. "So can't wait for that conversation."

"You know Mom, once she gets over the shock, she'll just be happy she has another grandchild to spoil."

"I hope you're right little sister."

"Okay well, good luck with that." She leaned and wrapped her arms around me.

I encircled my arms around her tiny frame and hugged her back. We said our goodbyes and I sat back down in the chair and grumbled. I felt like a little kid who was going to get in big trouble by his Mommy.

I went back to Lizzie's room and she was awake talking to my dad as she tried to eat some pudding.

"Hey angel how was your nap?" I asked as I sat down on the chair next to her bed,

"Okay I guess," she said as slowly brought the spoon up to her lips.

"I see Grandpa brought you some chocolate pudding?"

"Yep, its cold," she said. "It feels good in my belly."

"Well then you eat all you want baby," I said.

"You're mother is on her way," my dad said to me making me look at him. "I told her you had something you needed to talk to her about."

"You're not going to let me off the hook with this one are you, dad?"

"Nope," he replied with a chuckle. "You need to tell your mother about what happened all those years ago and how Masen came to be. Time to man up my son and face your mother."

"Thanks dad," I said.

"Hey you were man enough back then to make those choices, surely you can be man enough now to tell your mother what resulted from those choices."

"She's gonna hate me," I said.

"No she's not," my father said. "Your mother thinks you hung the moon, she wont hate you, but its still best that you tell her yourself. This needs to come from you, Edward."

"Yeah yeah," I said.

"Daddy?" Lizzie said interrupting the conversation, thankfully.

"Yeah?"

"Masen will be back right?"

I looked at her and sighed." Yes love, he will. Tomorrow."

"And Bella too?"

"Bella too."

"I like Bella, daddy."

"I like her too," I said as I leaned in to kiss her small hand.

"And Masen, he taught me how to play rocks, paper, and scissors. I like having a biog brother, daddy."

"I'm sure he loves having a little sister just as much," I said as I kissed her forehead. "Especially since that little sister is you."

Just then the door to Lizzie's room opened and my mother walked through with some fresh pajamas for Lizzie.

My heart sank; time to fucking man-up.

"Nana!" Lizzie shouted.

"Hello my angel," my Mother said as she placed the bags on the table and went over to hug Lizzie. "How are you feeling?"

"Okay, Grandpa brought me pudding."

"He did? That's great."

"Oh yeah, I have connections down in the cafeteria, all the pudding you can eat," my dad said making Lizzie giggle.

"Nana, did you feed Buttercup?"

"Yes my love, Buttercup is all fed and I cleaned his cage," she said as she kissed Lizzie's forehead.

"Thanks for doing that, Mom." I said.

"No problem, I know how much you just love Buttercup Edward." She chuckled knowing full well I did not like the oversized rodent. "You're father said you have something you wanted to tell me?"

I swallowed hard and let out a breath. "Uh… yeah, Mom I do."

"I'll stay with Lizzie," my dad suggested. "Why don't you two go to my office and talk?" He reached into his pocket and took out his keys.

I glared at my father as I took his keys from him. I think he was enjoying this a little too much.

My Mom and I walked into my dad's office and then she looked at me with her 'Mom stare' that always made me freeze me in my spot.

"Okay Edward, what's going on?" She asked as she sat down on my dad's lather sofa.

"This is so hard," I said as I took the seat across from the couch.

"Edward, you can tell me anything you know that," she said. "You're my son, my first born, I'll always love you no matter how old you get and no what dumb ass things you do."

"Thanks Mom, just remember those words," I said as I ran my fingers through my hair. "Okay, remember Alice's friend Bella?"

"The Chief's daughter?" She asked as I nodded. "Yes, she was always over the house with Alice and Angela when they were in high school."

"Right, well the summer I came home after graduation," I took a deep breath. "Bella and I… became friendly."

"Friendly? What does that mean?"

"Well we sort of… started sleeping together." My mother looked at me with a blank stare in her eyes as if she was in shock. "Mom? Say something."

"She was sixteen Edward," she finally said.

"I know Mom, I know," I said as I stood up from the chair. "I know how old she was and I know how old I was, but back then we couldn't fight what we felt for each other. This was nothing I planned, it just happened."

"It just happened? Edward… she was the police chief's daughter, she was a minor… you could have been arrested."

"No one knew, we got pretty damn good at hiding our relationship from everyone."

"Even me, how did I not see this?"

"Mom, no one did, we made sure of that," I said.

"You were having sex with a sixteen year old girl under my roof? Edward, what were you thinking?"

"I don't know," I said. "But it wasn't just some casual thing, I cared about her… I loved her."

"You loved her? Oh Edward."

"I know it's crazy, but it's true."

"I don't understand," she said. "Why are you telling me this now? I mean it was ten years ago and you've gotten away with it, so why bring it up now?"

"Because there's more." I said. "I don't even know where to start," I took a another deep breath. "Earlier today, after I got back form the billing office, Bella was here.'

"She's back in town?"

"Yes and she had a big surprise waiting for me," I said. "She wasn't alone, Mom. I was so careful back then with her. I used protection every time… but this one time I didn't. One damn time… and…. "

"What are you saying Edward?" My Mother asked.

I looked into her eyes and I could see she knew what I was going to say, but she was waiting for me to say it to make it real for her.

"I got her pregnant."

"Oh my god!" She shouted. "All this time and you're just telling me this now?"

"No Mom," I said. "I never knew, she left town and didn't tell me she was pregnant, I didn't know until today when showed up here with… Masen."

"Masen?"

"He's nine, she gave him my middle name… he's my son Mom."

"Oh Edward, you really had no idea about him, all this time?" She asked.

"No, if I had known…. She left with her parents and never told me until today."

"Why now?"

"Because of Lizzie," I said. "She heard from Angela that Lizzie was sick and she brought Masen here so he could be tested."

I looked at my Mother as the pieces started to fit together. "He's her brother… oh god."

"Yeah and there is a really good chance he could be a match for her. Dad did the test earlier, we should know soon."

My Mother stood up from her chair and walked over to me. She reached up and placed her hands on my shoulders.

"You should have known better back then Edward. I raised you to know better, but I also know you're not the type of man to run away from your responsibilities and had you known about Masen back then, you would have done the right thing." She touched my cheek as a single tear ran down my face. "I also know that I raised you to always be good to girls so if you allowed things to go that far with her back then, as wrong as it was, I know your feelings for her were genuine."

"Thanks Mom," I said as I leaned down to kiss her cheek. "I was so afraid you'd be so disappointed in me. That you would hate me."

"Edward, getting involved with Bella at her age was not the best move on your part, but it happened, and what matters now is I have another grandchild and he could possibly help Lizzie." She said. "And I could never hate you Edward, I love you more than my own life."

"I know," I said.

"What about Bella? Did she tell you why she ran?"

"She didn't run, her parents made her go," I said. "We still have so much to talk about. I need to know what really happened all those years ago."

"Has Lizzie met them?"

"Yeah earlier today," I said. "Lizzie is already taken with her brother and he is with her too. Its like they have known each other their whole lives. They'll be back tomorrow so you can meet Masen then."

"I would like that very much," she said and the she took me in her arms. .

"I love you too Mom."

"Everything is going to be okay baby."

Even at thirty-two years old, hearing my mother say those words always made me feel better.

After our talk, we headed back to Lizzie's room. My Mom offered to stay with Lizzie for the night so I could go home and get some sleep. I was tired so I decided to take her up on it because after the day I had I needed to sleep in my own bed. One more night in that chair would permanently turn my body into the tin man fresh out of an oilcan.

"Daddy will be back in the morning okay angel?" I said as I sat down on her bed beside her.

"Okay daddy," she said as she yawned.

"Nana is going to stay with you tonight, but if you need daddy, you tell Nana to call me and I will be here before you know it."

"I love you daddy."

"I love you too baby girl." I replied. "Sleep dreams and I'll see you bright and early."

"Daddy can you kiss Buttercup for me?"

Now I love my daughter and would do anything for her. I would walk on nails in my bare feet, I would walk through fire, I would rip out my own heart and give it to her, but kissing the rabbit, that's where I draw the line.

"Uh, how about I just give Buttercup a pat on the head?"

"Okay daddy," she said with a small giggle.

I kissed her forehead and made sure she was tucked in with her stuffed bunny. Once she closed her eyes I got up from her bed and walked over to my Mom.

"You'll call me if she needs me right? No matter what time."

"I will Edward, but she's going to be fine," she said. "Go home, take a hot shower, eat something, and rest yourself."

"Thanks Mom, I love you."

"I love you too."

I took one last look at Lizzie and then left the hospital. The drive home felt like an eternity, before I finally pulled into my driveway.

I felt drained.

As soon as I got in the house I went straight upstairs to shower. I stripped out of my clothes and stepped into the hot spray. My muscles were so stiff and every inch of my body ached. The hot water helped loosen me up. As I stood in the shower my mind went to Bella and Masen.

I still could not believe I had another child and one with Bella.

She was pregnant when she left Forks and I had no idea. She must have felt so alone when her parents made her move. She had my baby and she was alone.

And Masen, he was a great kid. Bella had done such an amazing job with him so far. At only nine years old he was bright and kind, just like his mother. Now that he had come into my life, I was not going to let him go again. He was my son, he was apart of me, and I wanted to get to know him.

After my shower, I dressed in a pair of black pajama bottoms and a gray t-shirt leaving my feet bare. I headed downstairs in search of something to eat. I hadn't been eating much since Lizzie has been in the hospital so my selection was very sparse as I haven't been grocery shopping either.

As I pulled out a can of soup from the cupboard, my attention landed on Buttercup's cage that was in the kitchen, only there was no fucking rabbit in it.

"Fucking hell!" I shouted as I looked at the empty cage. "You've got to be fucking kidding me."

I looked all around for the damn rabbit but could not find him. I then saw a brown fur ball run through the living room.

"Come here you fuzz ball," I said as I ran after him. "I am so not in the mood to run after you."

I noticed the rabbit sticking his head out from under the love seat and then I lunged for him. I was on the fucking floor wrestling with a ten-pound floppy earned bunny rabbit.

What had my life come to?

I finally got a hold of the little sucker and stood to my feet. "You're lucky Lizzie loves your furry ass or else you'd be a goner," I said to it as I held him in my arms.

Just then my doorbell rang. Sill with Buttercup in my arms, I walked over to the front door to answer it. I froze when I saw Bella standing on my porch staring back at me with her big beautiful brown eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ok picturing Edward on the floor trying to pull Buttercup out from under the couch, LMAO!**

**And Bella came over…. Uh oh, time to talk.**

**Next Chapter is another Flashback… will post soon.**

**Please review!**

**xoxo**


	7. Flashback First Time

**Sorry for the delay everyone. Not going to bore you with reasons why, so lets get to what important… **

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback – Summer 2005<strong>

**First Time**

_I don't understand it, oh what's come over me_  
><em>But I'm not gonna worry, no not anymore<em>  
><em>'cause when a man's in love, he's only got one story<em>  
><em>That's why my love is somewhere lost in your kiss<em>  
><em>When I'm lost and alone it's you that I miss<em>  
><em>With a love like yours, it's hard to resist<em>

My life has resulted to scheming.

Because that's what you had to do when the girl you were seeing was jailbait… literally.

I was going to have the house to myself for the weekend. Since Alice was going to be senior next year, my parents wanted to get a start on college visits. They had planned a weekend in Seattle to take Alice to visit my Alma Mater, the University of Washington in Seattle. They had invited Angela and Bella to come along, but Bella declined because she said she wasn't feeling well.

I knew that wasn't the case. We had planned that she would tell her parents that she would be sleeping over my house on Friday which was the truth, but what they didn't know is that Alice was not even going to be home. And my parents just assumed I would be hanging out with Seth.

Well, you know what happens when you assume right?

My parents and the girls left early Friday morning as it was a four drive and they were not expected back until Sunday morning.

I cleaned up my room and ordered some Chinese food as I waited for Bella to arrive. I wanted to be with her so badly. I wanted to feel her naked body under my own. I wanted to be deep inside her wet pussy so much, but I didn't want to do anything that she wasn't comfortable with. As much as I wanted her, I was going to let her be in the driver seat on tonight's events.

When she finally got to my house, all I felt was excitement to be able to spend some time with her alone. As soon as she got in the house, I pulled her to me for a searing kiss that left us both breathless.

"Did you have any problems with you parents?" I asked her as I pulled back.

"Nope, I told the truth, I told them I was coming here, I just didn't tell them I was coming to be with you."

"I'm sorry we have to sneak around like this." I said. "I wish I could take you out on a date."

"I know, me too, but this is fine with me, Edward." She said. "I honestly just want to be with you."

I smiled at her and then took her hand. "Come on," I said as I led her into the kitchen. "I ordered some dinner."

After eating dinner, we ended up on the couch in the wreck room watching a movie. I'm not sure how focused we were on the movie because our hands were telling a different story.

I was lying on my back and Bella was next to me on her side with her back pressed against the back of the couch. My hand was running up and down her spine as her hand… well it had found a home right on my crotch. I was trying to concentrate on the movie, but her hand was not making it easy for me. I was so hard under her touch and when she started moving her hand over my jeans I thought I was going to cum right then and there.

Bella then shifted herself so she was on top of me with her legs straddling my hips. I wrapped my arms around her back as I kissed her deeply. She responded and moaned in my mouth.

"Edward," she gasped. "I want to be with you… tonight."

I looked up at her as I brushed her hair out of her face. I knew what her statement meant; I felt it in my heart. "Are you sure, Bella?"

"I am so sure."

I smiled at her and kissed her again. I then moved her off of me and as we got to our feet, I lifted her up in my arms so she could wrap her legs around my waist.

I carried her up to my bedroom and once we were inside, I pushed open the door and then closed it with my foot.

I knew this was her first time and I wanted it to be special for her. I gently placed her on the bed and then pulled back so I could pull off her socks. I then ridded myself of my own. I looked down at her on my bed and smiled at her before I climbed on top of her.

I touched her face and then leaned down to kiss her. Very slowly we undressed each other until I was left in my boxers and she was only in her pink panties, all I could do was look at her. She was so beautiful and I wanted to love every inch of her.

I moved so I was once again on top of her, moving myself so I was between her inviting legs. I kissed her quickly and then broke away. I continued to explore her body with my mouth. I kissed down her neck to her breasts to her stomach and then her hips. I then focused my attention on removing her panties. Once I slid them slowly down her legs, my hands instantly went where I have been wanting to touch her again, only this time I could see all of her and fuck her pussy was so perfect. My fingers grazed her softly making her squirm under me.

"Edward," she gasped letting me know she liked what I was doing. She parted her legs wider for me.

I then touched her deeper feeling her wetness. I pushed one of my fingers inside her, making her squirm more and moan louder.

"Fuck... Bella, you're so wet."

I had to have to her right then and there. I looked into her eyes and could tell she wanted the same thing. I stood up from the bed and looked down at her beautiful naked body waiting for me.

I slid my boxers off and stood in my place for a minute allowing her to look at me. She smiled as she looked at my naked body in front of her. I moved back on the bed and positioned myself once again between her legs.

"Bella, I need to know that you're sure." I knew I sounded like an idiot, but this was a big deal and something that could not be undone.

"I am Edward, this feels so right. You feel right. I'm ready."

I smiled at her and then reached over to my nightstand to pull out a condom from the drawer. I opened the packet and slid it down my length. I then positioned myself between Bella's legs and smiled when I felt her open up for me. I leaned down to kiss her tenderly. I looked at her one more time, giving her the opportunity to stop me, but she pulled me down to her mouth kissing me passionately. We both knew what was about to happen and we both wanted it.

"Please Edward— I need you."

I lowered myself down to whisper in her ear as I licked it.

"I need you too."

I kissed her deeply and then I pushed myself inside her.

Sweet Jesus_._

I pushed ever so gently all the while watching her face to make sure she was okay. Once I was all the way inside I paused to give her a minute to get used to my size.

"Edward, I'm okay," she sad reassuring me. "You can move now."

I groaned when I started to move inside her. She was so tight and so wet that it was completely taking me over.

"Bella, you feel so good." I said as I kissed her.

"Edward," she gasped.

The feel of her wetness around my body was the most amazing feeling. I pulled her closer to me, as close as I could get her to my body, holding her.

I pulled all the way out of her and then pushed back in making her cry out. We were both moving with each other rocking to each of my thrusts. I knew I wasn't going to last very long, she just felt so good. I reached down between our bodies and began to rub her clit.

"Oh god Edward."

Hearing my name come from her lips as I made love to her made me feel things deep inside that I have never felt before.

"Come for me Bella," I said as I rubbed her and thrusted at the same time.

We were both moaning in pleasure. I leaned down so I could kiss her as I moved inside her.

"Edward, oh… oh… oh god.

"Christ." I groaned.

"Yes Edward," she said gripping onto my shoulder. She burred her face in my chest as she came hard around me.

I groaned as I felt her squeeze me as she came. I rocked into her deeper and a little harder until I came… hard.

"Uhhhhh fuck… fuck!" I groaned as I released. I collapsed on top of her and kissed her breasts as he stroked my damp hair.

After a couple minutes I rolled off of her onto my back and discarded the used condom in my trashcan. I then took her in my arms so she could rest her head on my chest. I ran my hand up and down her back and then kissed her forehead, as she lay silent in my arms.

A few minutes passed and I was still holding her naked body in my arms, only now we were wrapped up in my comforter. I loosened my grip on her and turned to my side.

"Bella?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you okay, did I hurt you?"

She lifted her eyes to mine; I swear her eyes could melt me heart.

"Of course you didn't hurt me Edward," she said. "I mean it hurt for a minute but then it felt really good. I'm okay, promise."

"I'm glad," I said kissing her again.

"Was it… I mean I know I have nothing to compare it to, but you do so was it… I mean was it okay… for you?"

I could tell she was feeling a little insecure since I have been with other girls, but there was no comparison.

"Bella, past experiences could never compare to what we just shared. I promise you that was amazing and it was very okay for me."

I saw her sigh in relief and then she snuggled up to me. I took her in my arms and held her close.

After some time of dozing off, I felt that Bella was awake as she deeply sighed in my arms.

"What's on your mind?" I asked her, but she didn't answer. "Come on Bella, talk to me. You have to tell me what you're thinking."

She moved so she was now facing me as we both once again lay on our sides. I reached over and paced a stand of hair behind her ear. She took a deep breath and finally spoke.

"This was perfect… being here with you, I've wanted this for so long, but I can't help but think about what comes next? I mean our age difference is something we can't ignore and I just… don't wan to lose you Edward,"

A single tear fell from her eye and I pulled her closer to me so I could hold her tightly in my arms. I ran my hand up and down her bare back trying to soothe her.

"Bella, you're not going to lose me," I said as I pulled back from her. "I know there's the age difference, but you're going to be eighteen in a little over a year, we can be careful until then."

""It just seems so long away," she said trying to hold back her sobs.

"I know it does baby, but I'm not about to let you go now, so we just have to hold on until then," I said. "It will be worth it."

"I know it will be," she replied. "I guess we really have to be careful when you start your job. Good thing you're not teaching at Forks because that would be really hard to play it safe."

"Yeah I'm not sure I'd be able to see you everyday at school and not get a massive hard on. That would not be a good first impression," I chuckled. "But seriously, Bella… soon enough we'll be able to be open about this."

"I'll wait as long as it takes." She leaned into kiss me on my lips. "Thank you for making tonight special for me."

"You're welcome, it was pretty fucking special for me too."

I once again took her in my arms and held her. There was no doubt in my mind that I was completely and irrevocably in love with her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Aw jeez, he's so in love with her.**

**Next chapter we go back to present day at Edward's house. **

**_Please review!_**


	8. Chapter 5 A Walk Down Memory Lane

**Here's the next update, back to present day and Buttercup.**

_I finally got a hold of the little sucker and stood to my feet. "You're lucky Lizzie loves your ass or else you'd be a goner," I said to it as I held it in my arms._

_Just then my doorbell rang. Sill with Buttercup in my arms, I walked over to the front to answer it. I froze when I saw Bella standing on my porch staring back at me with her big beautiful brown eyes._

* * *

><p><em>Hello again, it's you and me<em>  
><em>Kinda always like it used to be<em>  
><em>Sippin' wine, killing time<em>  
><em>Trying to solve life's mysteries.<em>  
><em>How's your life, it's been a while<em>  
><em>God it's good to see you smile<em>  
><em>I see you reaching for your keys<em>  
><em>Looking for a reason not to leave.<em>

_If you don't know if you should stay_  
><em>If you don't say what's on your mind<em>  
><em>Baby just, breathe there's no where else tonight we should be-<em>  
><em>You wanna make a memory<em>.

"Hi," she said. "Your father gave me your address." I didn't answer her I just looked at her. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come," she said as she started to turn away.

"No Bella, wait," I said stopping her. "Please… come in."

I stepped aside so she could come in and when she did, her scent caught in my lungs. She smelled so good. I cleared my throat.

"I wasn't sure if you had anything to eat since you've been spending a lot of time at the hospital," she said. "So I thought I'd bring you dinner and good thing…." She said as she looked at Buttercup. "…I hope you weren't planning on eating that for dinner?"

I chuckled when I realized I still had the rabbit in my arms. "He's lucky he's not dinner. He's Lizzie's rabbit, he escaped from his cage so I just had to chase him down."

"I'm sure that must have been a sight," she laughed.

"Oh yeah, nothing like me on my ass wrestling Buttercup here," I laughed.

"Well I hope pizza is okay?" She asked.

"That's great…thank you," I replied. "I haven't been to the store since Lizzie has been in the hospital and I was just about to make a can of soup until Buttercup decided to run free."

She laughed as she followed me in the kitchen. It's been a long time since I heard her laugh and it was just as infectious now as it was all those years ago.

I knelt down and placed Buttercup back in his cage making sure it was locked and then I went to the sink to wash my hands before getting down two plates. I pulled out two cans of soda from the fridge and sat down at the kitchen table across from where Bella had sat. .

"How's Masen?" I asked taking a slice of pizza from the box.

"He's good, he's with my Mom at the hotel." She said. "He fell asleep so I told my Mom I was coming here. I thought we should talk."

"I guess we should," I agreed.

After we ate our pizza, Bella and I walked into the living room, she sat on the couch and I took a seat on the chair that was beside the couch.

"This is a great house, Edward." She said looking around my spacious living room. I watched her as she looked around. There has been a time or two that I imagined her in this house had things turned out differently.

"Thank you," I said. "I was happy when I was able to buy something stable for Lizzie and I when we moved back here from Port Angeles. We lived with my parents for a few years after Kate died. I needed their help with watching Lizzie while I went to work."

"You're still teaching at the high school?"

"I'm actually at Forks High now, I transferred from PA High after we moved back here, which is good since I'm a lot closer to home now."

"Are you still teaching music?"

"Yeah I am," I answered. "I'm actually the department head now."

"Wow that's so great, Edward."

"Thank you, I'm really happy there," I said looking at her. "What do you do Bella? Did you go to College?"

"Yeah, I went to the University of Florida and majored in Photography. I'm a freelance photographer for a local magazine in Jacksonville," she replied. "It's been a good job since I make my own hours and it's been able to provide a home for Masen."

"He's a great kid," I said as I hung my head down. "I still can't believe he's mine."

She sighed and then spoke. "Its uncanny how much he looks like you, Edward." She said. "I knew it when he was born, his eyes were so green, just like yours. And don't get me started on the hair." She laughed causing me to smile.

I looked at her deep in her brown eyes and knew I had to know the truth. I needed her to tell me everything, right now.

"Tell me about that time," I said. "When did you discover you were pregnant?"

"I think I knew right away, but I was too scared to face it. We had only been having sex for a couple months and that one time we didn't use protection…"

"The night your parents went out… I remember." I said. "I remember being so caught up in the moment of wanting you so badly. We weren't able to find time to be alone in almost a month and it just got away from me."

"I remember that night too," she said with a pause before continuing. "When I finally took the test and it came back positive, I was in shock, it took me almost an hour to pick myself up off the bathroom floor. I tossed the test in the trash and I was going to tell you the next morning. I wanted to tell you Edward; I needed to. But before I left to go to your house, my Mom stopped me. She had the test in her hand, she was so mad, and I knew my father was going to be so disappointed."

She started to cry as she continued to tell me what happened all those years ago.

"My parents made me tell them whom I had been with. I didn't want to tell them because I knew they were not going to be happy and I was right. When my father found out, I swear I thought he stopped loving me at the moment. Things between us were never the same after that moment. He was so mad and I was so scared. I was scared for you."

"Why were you scared for me?" I asked.

"Because you were older than me, now it doesn't seem like a lot, but back then it was and I was a minor. My father threatened to have you arrested for rape, he was the police chief and I knew he could make that happen. I told him you didn't rape me, that I wanted to be with you, but he wouldn't listen. He told me he would arrest you himself and bring charges against you. Edward, I couldn't let that happen. You had just graduated from college, you were starting your job at the high school in just a month, and this would have ruined your career. You would have lost your job… and everything else."

"We would have figured it out." I said.

"How?" She asked. "There was no other way. My father had too many connections in this town. He could make charges stick; he had judges in his back pocket Edward. If I didn't do what my father said, there was no telling what he would have done. I wasn't going to let him destroy what you worked so hard for. Even at sixteen, I knew I couldn't let him do that to you."

"It was my fault that night," I said. "When we didn't use protection, I should have known better."

"Edward there is no use in blaming yourself, it happened. I don't blame you." She said. "I wanted to be with you all those times we were together." She took a breath, "After my parents found out, they took my cell phone and my laptop from me so I couldn't call or contact you in any way. The next morning they told me we were leaving Forks. I begged them not to take me away, I begged them to let me tell you that I was pregnant, that you would take care of me and the baby."

"I would have," I said as I choked back my own tears. "Somehow I would have figured it out."

"You would have been arrested Edward, you're whole family was at stake. My father wouldn't have stopped with just you. He would have ruined your dad's reputation as a doctor. There was no telling what he was capable of, I had no other choice but to go."

Her tears were flowing rapidly and I wanted to hold her, but I was stuck in my place. As much as it hurt her and me, I needed her to finish.

"They told me I could say goodbye to Alice and that was it. So I called her and told her we were leaving town, but they were standing right over me so I couldn't say anything to her about the baby. I wanted to tell her to tell you goodbye for me, but I couldn't even do that."

"Yeah, I remember that day." I said. "Alice came out of her room so upset. When I asked her what was wrong she told me you were leaving town. I asked her if you said anything else and she said you didn't. And then you were gone, just like that."

"That was the hardest thing I ever had to do," she said. "But going through my pregnancy basically alone was harder. My parents closed me off from everything, they home schooled me, and they basically kept me hidden. I wanted to call you, but my parents kept me so restricted. They told me if I tried to contact you that they would make me give the baby up and I would never see him again. I had to do everything they said, I couldn't lose the only piece of you I had left."

"When did you have him?"

"His birthday is May13th," she said. "It was a hard labor, seventeen hours to be exact, but then he was here. When they placed him in my arms for the first time and I saw his eyes, I knew I would always have apart of you. I also knew that I would do anything to protect him."

I stood up from the couch and walked over to the fireplace. I leaned on the mantle as I looked at a picture of Lizzie when she was born. I didn't have that with Masen. I wasn't given that chance to hold him when he was that small.

"When you turned eighteen," I started. I looked back over at her fighting back my own tears. "Why didn't you come back to me then? Why didn't you take Masen and come back? Didn't you know Bella… " I stopped and then I moved closer to her so I was kneeling in front of her. "Didn't you know how much I loved you?"

She looked down at the floor and then picked her head back up to look at me. "I loved you too Edward, I was so in love with you." She wiped at her face. "But you had your whole life ahead of you and I couldn't take that away. I wanted to come back when I was eighteen, I wanted to take Masen and show up on your doorstep… There wasn't a day that I didn't think about you. Every time I looked at Masen, you were there. After few years had passed and after my father died, I called Angela… I wanted to see if she would tell me anything about you… she told me that Alice was so excited because her brother was getting married in just a few weeks. I was devastated to hear you had found someone else and were getting married, but I knew that after everything that happened, I didn't deserve you anymore. You had moved on and it was probably for the best. I lost touch with Angela after and didn't hear from her until the other day. I lost you Edward and I didn't know what else to do… so I stayed away. I didn't want to disrupt your life… your marriage. I wouldn't have been fair to Kate."

"You had my baby, Bella!" I shouted standing to my feet. "You had my baby and you never fucking told me. I missed so much. His first word, his first day of school. I missed everything!" Now I had lost control over my tears as they fell from my swollen eyes.

"I'm so sorry Edward. I was young and stupid and my father had so much control. I will never be sorry for not letting you go to jail because of something I very much wanted. I was so in love with you, I couldn't see straight, and I wasn't going to let my father turn you into something you were not." she said choking on her tears. "When Angela called me and told me Lizzie was sick, I knew I had to come back. I knew I had to tell you about Masen. I know it doesn't make it right that I never told you about him, but I… oh god," she choked out.

"What Bella?" I asked as I sat down on the couch beside her. "Please tell me."

She looked up at me and wiped at her tears. "Edward, I never… stopped loving you. All these years, there's never been anyone else in my heart. I know I have no right to say that to you. I know I lost you all those years ago, but all this time, I never stopped."

I didn't say a word. I was in shock and I didn't know what to do. She loved me, still?

"I should go," she said as she stood to her feet and grabbed her purse. "I'll see you tomorrow." She wiped her face again and started to walk towards the door.

All of my emotions hit me at once. I knew I still loved her. I knew I never stopped. Even being with Kate as much as I thought I loved her, it was never the same love I had for Bella. I pulled at my hair and watched as turned the doorknob opening the door.

"Bella!" I shouted after her. Before I could think too much and stop myself, I ran up behind her and slammed the front door shut with my hand. She gasped from my actions and then I pressed the front of my body against her back effectively closing her in between the door and my body. "Don't go… please."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Gah, Edward just made my heart skip a beat, imagine being held against a door with his body? Sign me the fuck up!**

**I know I had a said in a previous A/N that I was going to do a flashback from Bella's POV and I tried, but it just didn't work out, so scratch that. I hope this chapter however gave you an insight on what happened all those years ago when her parents found out. Charlie was a scary man and had much control over his wife and daughter. I hope Bella explained everything okay and hopefully you can forgive her?**

**The next chapter will be the final flashback where we will see what happened the night Masen came to be and when Bella left. After that, the rest of the story will be in present day!**

**Please review!**

**xoxox**


	9. Flashback First Loss

One last look back in 2005

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback – Summer 2005 <strong>**First Loss**

_I look at you, you look at me  
>You can't tell me you ain't feeling them butterflies<br>It's obvious there's some chemistry  
>I think I know why it feels so right<br>Girl I wanted so long to know  
>Now you're telling me you gotta let it go<br>Don't tell me I have to start all over again_

_I never thought this day would come_  
><em>This is something that I wanted in my life<em>  
><em>I realized that you're the one<em>  
><em>And you're telling me it's time to say goodbye<em>  
><em>What's inside of my heart it ain't gonna change<em>  
><em>So it shouldn't be so easy to walk away<em>  
><em>You feel it, I feel it, let's not pretend<em>

It's been a month.

A very long month since the last time I was buried deep inside Bella.

It's been a couple months since we started having sex and for having to have to sneak around, we've managed to have a lot of sex. Most times it's been at my house in my bed, however one time we did manage to do it in the pool, which was fucking hot.

We've kept everything under wraps and no one in our lives has picked up on anything, not even Alice. If there was one person we thought would find out, we thought it would have been my sister, but she's been just as clueless.

Thank fuck for that!

Bella would sneak in my room every chance she got when she was over the house especially when she would sleep over which was quite often in the summer.

It's been one hell of a summer so far.

Seth even went as far to ask me if I was seeing anyone because I haven't been hangout out with him much, but I told him I was just focused on finding a job, which was the truth. And after months of sending out resumes, it just so happened I was offered a full time teaching job at the high school in Port Angles.

Yes its true, Edward Cullen was the new music teacher at Port Angles High, who would have thought? I was very excited to start my new job in the fall. School started in only six weeks and I couldn't wait.

I was sitting in my room going over some things in preparation for my classes when my phone vibrated.

**Parents left to go into Port Angels for dinner and a movie. Busy? – B**

Busy, was she serious?

I was never busy for my girl. Yes, I called Bella my girl because she was. There wasn't anyone else I wanted and I loved her more than anything. I haven't told her that though. I didn't want to freak her out so I kept that bit of information to myself for now. I may not have said it to her, but I tried to show her every time we were together.

I knew she was young and would probably out grow me especially since she would be starting her senior year, but I also hoped that once she turned eighteen in a little over a year that we would be able to go public. There was nothing more I wanted then to tell everyone she was mine.

I smiled when I looked at her text, my dick suddenly coming to life as I texted her back.

**Never busy for you. – E**

**Come over then! Hurry, I want u badly. – B**

**I want you too baby. I'm on my way. 10 minutes - E**

I shoved my phone in my pocket and bolted out the front door. Since Bella's house was not far from mine, I decided to walk. I didn't want to park my car in my driveway and have her neighbors possibly say something to her parents, so walking was a lot less conspicuous.

After about a five ten minute walk, I was knocking on Bella's back door. Again not wanting to cause attention, I used the back door instead of the front door.

As soon as she opened the door, she was in my arms, her lips were on mine, and her legs… fuck her long legs were wrapped around my waist. .

She missed me as much as I missed her.

I wrapped my arms around her back as I caught her and held her close as I devoured her mouth.

"Fuck Bella… I need you so much… been too... damn long." I said under my kiss.

"Bedroom," she gasped. "Please Edward…"

I groaned as she wiggled herself on my dick. I was so hard it was painful. I continued to ravish her mouth as I walked through the house and practically stumbled up the stairs to her bedroom. I had never been in her house before but when I got to the top of the stairs there was only two bedrooms. I noticed a purple comforter on a bed at the end of the short hallway so it wasn't hard to guess that was Bella's room.

As soon as I got to her bed, I tossed us down on it and went to work on getting her clothes off as well as my own. As soon as we were ridden of out clothes, I slammed myself into her.

"Fuck," I hissed. "I missed you so much Bella."

"I missed you too…. Uhhhh yes… oh god Edward….more," she begged.

I thrusted up inside her with so much passion and love I couldn't see straight. I held her close to my chest as I moved inside her. She gripped my biceps and met me thrust for thrust.

In the two months that we have been having sex, Bella has definitely become more comfortable with her body and letting me make her feel good. The first time I went down on her, she almost didn't let me, but as soon as she felt my tongue lick her swollen pussy, she couldn't get enough after that and neither could I. I loved tasting her there, I love her scent, I loved her taste, and I loved the way she came in my mouth. It definitely became one of my favorite things to do to her and for her.

And don't get me started on the first time Bella sucked me off. I had received blowjobs before, but damn no one compared to Bella. It was almost hard to believe that she has zero experience when it came to that because she nearly made me cum the send her wet tongue hit my tip. It was euphoric to say the least.

I looked down at this girl under me as I fucked her and knew I was falling even more in love with her. She was so trusting of me and even as I continued to pound her body she knew I would never do anything to hurt her. She was becoming everything to me and one day soon I was going to tell her.

But in the meantime I continued to show her my love by worshiping ever inch of her radiant body. I kissed her neck and then continued down as I took each of her nipples in my mouth and sucked on them like a starving baby.

"Edward… I'm so close… oh oh." She screamed as she rocked against me.

"Me too baby," I said as I moved deeper inside her.

With that I felt her body tense and squeeze me making me cum right with her. I spilled myself completely inside her and then I collapsed on her.

I kissed her mouth as I rolled off of her. After lying in bed for a little while we knew I had to get up and leave. There was no telling when her parents would be home and the last thing I needed was to get caught in bed with the police chief's under age daughter.

We got up out of bed and I put my jeans on as I watched Bella slip on a pair of shorts and a tank top. As I reached into my pocket to check to make sure I had my phone something inside my pocket made my heart stop.

A Condom.

An unopened condom.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked as she noticed my change in mood.

I took a deep breath and held out my hand to her showing her the unopened packet.

"Bella, I am so sorry," I said. "I completely forgot… fuck, I am such a dick." I said grabbing at my hair.

"Hey," she said walking up to me and touching my bare chest. "It's okay Edward, I'm sure we're fine. And you're not a dick, I forgot too. I just wanted you so badly."

"Still Bella, I should have remembered. I remembered to put the fucking thing in my pocket before I left my house. Shit."

"Edward come on," she said. "Please don't worry about this and please don't think I'm mad because I'm not."

I nodded my head to her and kissed her lips. Now I felt like an even bigger dick for having to leave.

"I'm sorry, I should go." I said as I put my shirt on and then I pulled her back in my arms.

"Okay," she said kissing me again. "Text me later?"

"Always," I said.

We walked down the stairs together and I kissed her one last time before I headed out the back door. I ran all the way home and as soon as I got there I ran up to my bedroom and tossed myself on my bed.

Bella was probably right, we were fine, and there was nothing to worry about.

~ One Month Later ~

**Hey Alice said you weren't feeling well. R U Ok? –E**

I texted Bella after not hearing from her at all last night and all day today which was not like her. Alice had told me she spoke to Bella a couple days ago and she said she wasn't feeling well and missed a day of school.

There was no return text from her.

An hour had passed and there was still no answer. I decided I would try to call her. I blocked my cell phone number so it would come up private in case she wasn't by her phone, but I knew she would know it was me. I dialed her number and it went straight to voicemail.

That was strange,

I didn't know what to think. I convinced myself that she was probably sleeping and that if there were something wrong, Alice would know.

I was down in the kitchen making a sandwich when Alice came grumbling down the stairs. She reached in the cabinet for a glass and slammed it shut.

"Damn girl," I said in response to her actions. "What's got your panties in a knot?"

"Bella just called me."

I nearly choked on my drink when the words left Alice's mouth. "Uh… she called you finally?" I asked trying to play coy. "Is she okay?"

"No."

"No?" My heart sank. "What's wrong with her?"

"Her parents, that's what's wrong."

"What do you mean?"

"She just told me they're leaving Forks."

"What?" I asked trying to hide my shock but my heart was racing. "Leaving why… when?"

"Today, tomorrow, I don't know." She said. "She couldn't talk long, she just told me she called to say goodbye and that was it."

"Did she say anything else?" I asked.

"Like what?" she snapped. "I mean she said her parents were moving back to Jacksonville… her dad was offered to come back as chief there and they're going. God this really sucks!" She said as she stomped out of the kitchen.

I ran up to my bedroom and closed to the door. I started pacing back and forth. This was not happening. Bella could not be leaving. I walked over to my desk and grabbed my car keys. I had to try and stop her and I didn't care if her father saw me.

I couldn't let her leave without telling her I loved her.

I got in my car and drove to Bella's house. When I got there, there were no cars in the driveway and the house was looked completely closed up. I got out of my car and walked up to the front door.

My knees were shaking.

I knocked on the door but there was no answer. I looked in the window on the side of the door and saw there were white sheets draped over all the furniture. I felt tears start to sting in my eyes.

She was gone.

Bella was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And so that ends our lo****ok back into 2005. **

**The rest of the story will be told in present day. I hope you all liked the look into the past.**

**Next chapter coming soon.**

**Edward did what he couldn't do in 2005, he stopped Bella from leaving, now what? **

**Stay tuned.**

**Please Reivew!**

**xoxox**


	10. Chapter 6 Where Do We Go From Here?

"_Bella!" I shouted after her. Before I could think too much and stop myself, I ran up behind her and slammed the front door shut. She gasped from my actions and once again when I pressed my body against her back effectively closing her in. "Don't go… please."_

* * *

><p><em>Just one chance<em>

_Just one breath_

_Just In case there's just one left_

_Cause you know_

_That I love you_

_I have loved you all along_

_And I miss you_

_Been far away for far too long_

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me_

_And you'll never go_

I moved my hands from the door to her hips and gripped them causing her to stop moving. Bella dropped her bag on the floor and stood in her place almost as if she was afraid to turn around. I gripped her hips harder and forced her to face me. She was still crying as her arms remained at her sides. I brought my own hand up to her cheek and wiped her tears away as she leaned into my hand. Then I moved towards her and backed her up against the door. When her back hit the door, I looked into her puffy eyes as I licked my lips and leaned down to kiss her.

As soon as her soft lips were on mine, I let out a growl in her mouth. She moaned in response and opened her mouth to me as she wrapped her arms tightly around my neck. Our kiss was urgent and passionate. When my tongue met hers I deepened the kiss making us both moan. I hadn't kissed her in ten years, but it was just as I remembered.

Her kisses always had an effect on me.

At this moment with Bella in my arms and her lips kissing mine, everything came flooding back to me like a tidal wave. How I felt when I first saw her, when I first touched her, when she first touched me. I remembered our first kiss in my parent's pool, her skin wet and warm against mine. I remembered making love to her the first time and every time after that. I remembered how my heart was ripped out of my chest when she left and what it felt like to see her again after so long. I remembered the love I had for her, the love that never went away, the love that I still felt for her.

My hands were in her soft tresses and then down her back to her hips once again. I gripped her ass and pulled her to me, groaning when her body pressed into my erection that was begging for release from the confines of my pajama bottoms.

I was so fucking hard.

It had been a long time since a woman turned me on. My hand had become my dick's best friend for the past six years and it was nice to feel a woman's body against mine. Not just anyone woman, a woman who I fell in love with when she was just a girl, and now a woman who to this day could still turn me the fuck on with just one touch.

I was consumed by her.

Her skin was so soft, her scent was intoxicating, her breath sweet on my tongue, everything about her pulled me over the edge and I wanted her. As much as I wanted her when she was just a girl did not compare to how much I wanted her as woman.

She was beautiful as a sixteen year old girl but now at 26 years old, she was stunning.

My hand moved up her left side until I cupped her breast over her sweater. I felt her nipple harden through the material making me groan louder in her mouth.

I wanted her.

I needed her.

God help me I loved her.

"Edward," she panted, as she broke free from my mouth and pressed her breasts more into my hands. "I missed you so much."

I moaned as I kissed her again.

"I missed you too Bella, so fucking much." I said and then I crashed my lips to hers again tasting her. "I need you Bella, please… I need…"

"I need you too," she said, "Please, Edward take me to your bedroom."

With no hesitation, I picked her up in my arms and she instinctively wrapped her legs around my waist. I gripped her ass and held on to her as I made my way up the stairs to my bedroom.

As soon as we got to my bedroom and I had Bella on my bed, we wasted no time in ridding each other of our clothes. It was urgent as our clothes scattered across the room.

Once we were completely naked, I looked at her body under me and was amazed at how much she had changed. Her curves were more defined, her breasts were suppler, and her pussy, good lord it was more breathtaking then I remembered it to be. I needed to touch her softness.

I reached down between her parted legs and gasped when I felt her moisture that had gathered. "Jesus Bella, you're so wet."

"It's been so long Edward, please… touch me." She said.

I moved my fingers further down until I reached her entrance. I pushed one of my long fingers inside her followed by another as she moaned. I started to pump my fingers in and out of her body as she withered beneath me.

"Oh Edward," she panted.

And then I nearly came right then and there when I felt her take my cock in her hands. She moved her hand from base to tip and began to pump me as I fucked her with my fingers.

"Fuck Bella, you have to stop," I said pulling my fingers from her to still her hand. "Its just that its been so long since a woman touched me and I'm not going to last."

She looked at me and brought my face down to hers so she could kiss me. "Its been a long time for me too, Edward." She said in barely a whisper. "Please… I need you inside me."

"Fuck… I don't have anything…" I said suddenly feeling a brush with déjà vu. "I'm sorry Bella, this was the last thing I was expecting tonight. I can't remember the last time I bought condoms."

"It's okay Edward, I'm on the pill." She said. "It's okay now."

I looked deep into her eyes and realized this was not like it was ten years ago. We were both adults now and as much as I wanted her when she was sixteen, I wanted her more right in this moment. I kissed her hard on her mouth and groaned when I felt her part her legs further apart so she could wrap them around me. I reached down and for the first time in a very long time, I guided myself to her pussy and cried out.

"So tight… Bella… you feel so fucking good." I panted.

"Edward…" she gasped as I began to move inside her. "Yes… oh god."

My thrusts became harder and deeper and I got up on my knees and pulled her to me by her hips. I leaned back down and took one of her nipples in my mouth and sucked on it as I moved. Her body was shaking underneath me as I continued to pump inside her.

"Bella," I said. "I need you to cum." I reached my hand down to where our bodies were joined and began to rub her clit just the way I remembered she liked it.

"Yes Edward… so close."

I rubbed her harder and then I felt her clamping down on my cock. "Yes baby, I can feel you."

"Oh… oh… god, yes!" she screamed as he came all over my cock.

I gave her a minute to recover and then I thrusted into her hard.

Harder. Deeper

In and out.

One

Two

Three times and I was done.

"Oh fuck… fuck…" growled as I came inside her.

I collapsed on top if her and felt her wrap her arms around my slick back. I was breathing heavy in the crook of her neck. When my breathing regulated, I slowly pulled out of her and moved to my back.

"Are you okay?" I asked her as I turned my head to look at her. She was still on her back with her hands draped over her stomach.

"Yeah, I'm okay," she said. "That was intense."

"Yes it was," I agreed, "It was different, but still the same if that makes sense."

"It makes perfect sense," she said as she propped herself up on her elbows. "I need to use your bathroom."

I nodded to her and she got up out of bed. I watched her as she dashed into the bathroom and then something caught my eye.

Did she have a tattoo?

I waited for her to come back and when she did I looked at her with a sly look.

"Bella?"

"Yeah?" she asked as she climbed back in bed.

"What is that on your lower back?"

"Oh um… it's a… tattoo," she said. "I got it when I turned nineteen."

"Can I see it?" I asked.

She nodded and then turned her body around so her back was facing me. I sat up and moved closer to her so I could get a better look. On the small of her back was a capitol letter E and a capitol letter B in the most elegant of script. In the middle of the letters was a black heart and in the middle of the heart was a capitol letter M. There were green vines that ran through the outer letters and around the heart as if they were connecting it all together. I was at a loss for words.

"Wow," I said as I ran my fingers lightly over her tattoo.

"I got it as a reminder of what I lost and what I have," she said as she turned around to look at me. "You were always with me Edward… I never forgot a thing."

I smiled at her and then took her in my arms. I had no idea what any of this meant. I had no idea what Bella being back in my life would come to. I wanted to know what she was thinking about all of this, but I was afraid to ask. I wanted to savor this moment because I had no idea what the morning would bring. I knew I loved her and I wanted nothing more than to get to know our son. All of the thoughts, along with my exhaustion finally knocked me out. I fell asleep with Bella next to me.

Some where between going in and out of consciousness, I heard my cell phone ringing on my nightstand. I opened my eyes and saw Bella was still curled up next to me naked and asleep. I was a little disorientated as I remembered what had happened in my bed earlier. I looked at her sleeping form again and then I heard my phone ringing. I looked at my clock and saw that it was 3:15am. I sprang up in bed and grabbed my phone, it was my mother.

"Mom? What's wrong?"

At this point, Bella had woken up and sat up next to me holding the sheet to her body. "Edward?" she said.

"I know its late Edward, but Lizzie just woke up from a nightmare," my mother said on the other end of the phone. "She's real scared and I tried to calm her down, but she wants her daddy."

"I'm on my way, tell her I'm coming." I said I tossed my phone back on the nightstand and got out of bed.

"Edward, what's wrong?" Bella asked. "Is Lizzie okay?"

"She had a nightmare, the only thing that calms her down is when I sing to her," I said as I quickly pulled on my boxer briefs followed by my jeans and a gray t-shirt. I reached for my socks and sneakers and ran my fingers through my hair. "I'm sorry, but I have to go. I never should have left her."

"Well hold on, I'll go with you." She said as she started to get out of bed.

"No," I said back. "I need to go alone. I don't want to confuse her more than she already is." Who was I kidding? I was the one who was confused. "You should get back to Masen. I have to go… can you let yourself out?"

"Uh.. ye… yeah," she barely got out.

I nodded to her as I grabbed my wallet and my cell phone. I left my bedroom without looking back to head downstairs. I shrugged on my zip-up and grabbed my keys. I took a breath before I opened the front door. I felt like shit for leaving Bella like that, alone and naked in my bed after making love to her, but I never should have left Lizzie in the first place. I felt guilt completely take over my senses from every direction.

I yanked open the door and slammed it shut. I got in my car and as I drove to the hospital, I let out the tears that I had been holding back and I sobbed the whole drive there.

What have I done?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh good lord… these two, will they ever get it right?**

**And no it has not escaped me that Edward didn't tell Bella he still loves her.**

**Give the man some time; he's a bit discombobulated right now.**

**Next chapter... soon-ish!**

**Please review.**

**xoxo**


	11. Author's Note

Sorry everyone this isn't an update just inviting you all to my new group for my stories. I just started so come join in. I posted pictures from False Advertisement and a teaser to the next chapter of Ties That Bind. I am going to post updates, pix, and more teasers as we go.

The name of the page is called **Awish's Fanfiction**

Hope to see you there if you're on Facebook

The next update to this story will be the weekend, I hope. I'm working on it.

Thanks everyone!

xoxo


	12. Chapter 7 Words Get In The Way

**Please read A/N at the end...**

**Chapter Seven**

_I yanked open the door and slammed it shut. I got in my car and as I drove to the hospital, I let out the tears that I had been holding back and I sobbed the whole drive there._

_What have I done?_

* * *

><p><em>You used to talk to me like<em>  
><em>I was the only one around.<em>  
><em>You used to lean on me like<em>  
><em>The only other choice was falling down.<em>  
><em>You used to walk with me like<em>  
><em>We had nowhere we needed to go,<em>  
><em>Nice and slow, to no place in particular.<em>

_We used to have this figured out;_  
><em>We used to breathe without a doubt.<em>  
><em>When nights were clear, you were the first star that I'd see.<em>  
><em>We used to have this under control.<em>  
><em>We never thought.<em>  
><em>We used to know.<em>  
><em>At least there's you, and at least there's me.<em>  
><em>Can we get this back?<em>  
><em>Can we get this back to how it used to be?<em>

I parked my car and ran through the parking lot to the front door of the hospital. I swung open the door and nodded to the night guard as I ran passed him. He knew I was Carlisle's son and that my daughter was in the hospital so he didn't question why I was there at almost four in the morning.

The elevator ride up to the fourth floor took forever. When it finally stopped, I got off and jogged to Lizzie's room. As soon as I got there I could here her sobbing.

"I want my daddy," she said.

"I know my angel," I heard my Mom say to her. "He's coming, I promise."

I pushed the door open and walked right over to her bed. "Daddy's here baby," I said as I sat down on her bed.

"Daddy," she said as she released my Mom and latched on to me.

I took her in my arms and held her close. "It's okay Lizzie, daddy's here now." I said stroking her hair and then looked to my Mom. "I got her, thanks for calling me."

"I felt so bad Edward, I didn't know how to comfort her," my Mom said.

"Its okay," I replied. "You should go home, I'm sure you're exhausted. I'll stay with her."

"Are you sure? I can stay?"

"I'm sure," I said. "I'll see you later on."

"Okay dear," she said as he kissed my cheek and then Lizzie's. "Good night."

After my Mom left, I shifted Lizzie so I could get into bed with her. I rested over the blanker as she curled in next to me under the blanket. Her little head rested on my chest as I rubbed her back.

"Did you have a bad dream angel?" I asked her.

"Yeah," she sobbed. "Real bad."

"I'm sorry about that," I said. "Daddy wont let anything hurt you, you know that."

"Daddy, sing to me please."

"Sure thing baby," I said. I choked back tears as I sang to her.

_I've got sunshine on a cloudy day_

_When its cold outside_

_I've got the month of May_

_I'd guess you say_

_What could make me feel this way_

_My girl, my girl, talking bout my girl._

As I sang our favorite song to her, I could feel her relaxing in my arms. It never failed, that song always made her feel better when she was upset. I kissed her forehead and leaned back on the bed. She snuggled in closer to me and before I knew it, I was asleep next to her.

The next day came and I was once again sitting in the chair by Lizzie's bed. My dad had come in with a cup of coffee for me.

"Thanks," I said as I took it from him.

He sat down across from me in the other chair. "You know Bella asked me for your address last night before she left. I hope you don't mind that I gave it to her."

I looked at my dad and sighed. "She came over last night with a pizza."

"Oh, well that was kind of her," he said. "So you all just ate?"

"And talked," I said knowing my dad was not being very subtle in his questions.

"Did you have a good talk?"

"She explained everything to me," I said. "Seems Charlie had quite a hold on her. He basically told her if she told me she was pregnant he would have me arrested for rape."

"Well Chief Swan was always ruthless," he said. "So that's the reason Bella left… to protect you?"

"I guess you could look at it that way," I said. "It still hurts that I didn't know about Masen."

"I know Edward, but Bella was only thinking of you and your future it seems," he said.

"I know dad," I agreed.

"So you ate pizza and talked… anything else?"

"Dad what are you implying?"

"I'm not implying anything son," he said. "I just want you to have a clear head and not let past activities cloud your judgment. I know you're a grown man… I just want you to be careful son."

"Is that why you gave her my address?" I asked. "Were you testing me?"

Little did he know I completely failed.

"Of course not, Edward," he said. "You both needed to talk, she asked for your address, and I gave it to her… no underlying agenda."

I looked over at him with a cocked eyebrow. "I know there is a lot to figure out between Bella and I and last night made that so much more apparent."

I sipped my coffee and remembered how I left things with Bella. I was so confused about everything. Making love to Bella last night was so amazing. It made me feel alive for the first time in six years years, but it was also very confusing, as we now have to deal with the aftermath of our night together.

Would she leave again? Would she stay? I wasn't sure I could bear losing her for a second time in one lifetime. And I had to think of Lizzie, I couldn't welcome Bella into her life if she was only going to leave again. My mind was in a million directions and it was giving me a headache.

A couple hours later, my Mom came back to the hospital with fresh baked chocolate chip cookies, which Lizzie managed to eat one. We were sitting in her room when my dad came in to let us know Bella and Masen had arrived. I swallowed a huge lump in my throat as I walked out into the hall with my mother. My father had to go do his rounds but before he left, I saw Masen give him a high five.

"Hi," Bella said when she saw me.

"Hey," I said back. She looked just as tired as me.

I felt like such a dick. I straightened up and cleared my throat.

I could see my mother looking at each of us and I knew she could tell something was up.

"Hi Bella, its nice to see you again," my mother said trying to change the air.

"You as well Esme, although I wish it was under better circumstances."

"Hi buddy, " I said to Masen as I knelt down to his level. "Did you sleep okay last night?"

"Yeah I slept okay," he said.

My mother looked down to Masen. "So who is this handsome young man?"

"Oh sorry," I said as I got up from my knee. "Mom I'd like for you to meet Masen. Masen this is my Mom, so that would make her your grandmother."

"Its very nice to meet you Masen?" Esme said.

"You too," he said. "What do I call you? I already have a Grandma."

"Well, Lizzie calls me Nana, so how about that? Or you can call me Esme, whatever makes you comfortable."

"I like Nana," he said.

"Then Nana it is," she said. I could see my mother looking at Bella and I again. "Uh… so Masen do you like chocolate chip cookies?" He nodded. "Well why don't you come in and see Lizzie and I'll get you a couple?"

Esme took Masen's hand and then patted my shoulder. Once they were in the room, Bella and I were left alone. There was some awkward silence before I spoke.

"How are you?" I asked her.

"I'm okay," she said. "I didn't know when would be a good time to bring him here. He's been up for hours asking me when we were going to go. I thought I'd give you some time."

"Its fine Bella, anytime would have been fine," I said. I lowered my head and ran my fingers though my hair.

"Edward… about last night…" she started.

Fuck.

"I'm sorry I left in a hurry," I said.

"No that's okay, Lizzie needed you, but I… I mean last night was…"

I fought back tears as I spoke.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have let it go that far," I said cutting her off. I could feel my heart breaking. "It was just a moment of need between us, lets not make it into anything else."

What I really wanted to say was I love you and I miss you, but my pride and fear got in my mouth.

"Do you realty think that's all it was?" She asked in barely a whisper.

I looked at her, her cheeks were flushed, and I could tell she was holding back her own tears.

I was about to answer her, but then we both heard my Mom screaming from Lizzie's room. Masen ran out of the room and came up to me.

"Lizzie… she can't breathe," he said.

I bolted up from my chair and ran into her room. Bella grabbed a hold of Masen and held him back.

When I got to Lizzie she was coughing so hard and wheezing for air.

"Lizzie, its okay," I said as I tried to comfort her but then the alarm on her monitor started going off and her little body went stiff. "Lizzie!"

In a matter of seconds, three doctors including my dad and two nurses ran into the room.

"Dad, what the hell is going on?" I shouted.

"Stand back Edward," he shouted and then I felt a nurse push me out of the way.

"Mr. Cullen you need to stand back," she said to me.

I didn't want to move, but I had no choice. The monitor was blaring and all of the sudden I heard a long beep.

"No!" I screamed.

"She's coding!" I heard a doctor shout.

"No!" I screamed again.

By that time, my Mom had gone out in the hall with Bella and Masen and as I heard the flat line, I felt Bella run up to me and wrap her arms around me as my tears poured out of me. I held on to her with all my strength as I continued to hear the long beep.

That was the same sound I heard six year ago when Kate died.

"Oh god, Lizzie!" I screamed again as I sobbed. Bella held me tightly in her arms.

I watched as the doctors worked on my little girl. I screamed out when I saw them put the defibrillators paddles to her and her tiny chest and then she rose off the bed when they shocked her.

"Charge to 300," I heard one of the doctor's say. "Clear."

Nothing, the long beep continued.

"Come on, charge to 350," he said again. "Come on Elizabeth… clear."

They shocked her again and all I could do was watch my little girl slip away. All I could do was hold onto Bells as she sobbed along with me.

And then we heard it at the same time.

Beep. Beep. Beep

"She's back," my dad said. "Pulse is strong, heart rate is steady."

I gripped Bella as I looked over at Lizzie. She was slowly opening her eyes again. Bella released her hold on me and I ran over to the bed.

"Lizzie? Baby?"

"Daddy," she said in a small voice.

"Oh baby, its okay, you're okay now," I said as I kissed her forehead. "It's all going to be okay."

After Lizzie was stable, my dad told me she had caught an infection in her lungs that caused her to stop breathing. They gave her medication through her intervenes that seemed to be working to clear her lungs up.

My dad told me this set back made finding a bone marrow match an even bigger race against time. My dad then left to go check to see if Masen's results were back from the lab.

Lizzie had fallen asleep and I went into the bathroom to wash my face before I went out in the hall. I didn't want to scare Masen anymore then he already was and I needed to calm my own heart down.

I walked out in the hall to find Bella sitting with Masen. My Mom was back in the room with Lizzie.

"Is Lizzie okay?" Masen asked as he ran over to me.

"Yeah buddy, she's okay now. I'm sorry, that was pretty scary huh?"

"I was so scared," he said as he crashed his body into mine. I hugged him close to me. I needed a hug as much as he did.

"I'm sorry to interrupt," my Mom said as she came back out in the hallway and smiled when she saw Masen in my arms. "But Lizzie is asking for Masen."

I looked at my Mom and then at Masen. "Go ahead bud, I'll be in a minute, I just need to talk to your Mom."

Masen went back in Lizzie's room with my Mom and I then took a seat next to Bella.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"No," I said. "I thought I was going to lose her, when I heard those sounds, it brought me right back to when Kate died in this same hospital. I thought I was going to lose my daughter too."

"I'm so sorry, Edward." She said taking my hand in her own.

I squeezed her hand and turned my head to look at her. "Thank you for being there with me just now. I don't know what I would have done if you weren't there to hold me like you did."

"I'm so glad she's okay now." She said as she looked away from me and took her hand back from my hold.

I looked over at her as she wiped at her eyes. I wanted to tell her I was sorry for being a dick, but I saw my father walking swiftly towards us with a file in his hand. Bella and I both stood to her feet as he approached.

"Edward… Bella, we got Masen's test results back."

I swallowed hard.

"He's a match," Carlisle said. "Masen is a perfect match for Lizzie."

Tears started falling from my eyes again, as did Bella's. I never thought I would hear those words.

A perfect match.

It was a moment that I feared would never come

* * *

><p><strong>AN; Whoa.. wow ok lets all take a deep breath. You didn't think I was going to let anything happen to Lizzie did you? And Edward, damn he just made maters worse.**

**Just give him a chance, he's trying to do what's best for his daughter, but he's putting his own happiness at risk right now. Remember Bella did leave him before and he's afraid she'll do it again so if he leaves first it wont hurt as much. At least that what he thinks right now. These two have been through a lot and its not going to be all that easy. Yes, maybe they shouldn't have fallen into bed so soon, but they did because they love each other. Remember that. And now that Masen is a match for Lizzie, the kids have to come first. Trust... have faith... believe.**

**I have started a new FB group for my stories _Awish's Fanfiction_. Please come and join me. I'll be posting pix and of course teasers. I also have the complete song list for TTB listed as well in case you were wondering about the music beging used at the start of each chapter. **

**Friend me on Facebook: RobKristen Love and you can follow me on Twitter (at)Awish921**

**Bear with me people and please review!**

**xoxox**


	13. Chapter 8 A Glimmer of Hope

**I'm baaaaack - miss me?**

**Chapter Eight**

_A perfect match. _

_Tears started to fall from my eyes and I looked over to Bella and saw she was crying too. _

_It was a moment that I feared would never come _

* * *

><p><em>It's on the tip of my tongue but I'm still afraid<br>Sometimes the only things words do is get in the way  
>Sometimes the easiest things are the hardest to say<br>But I don't want to lose you, drive you away  
>Don't want to confuse you, I need you to stay<br>Only wish you knew what I wanted to say  
><em>

I was frozen in my place.

Did I hear that correctly?

A Match.

I dreamt of this moment for so long.

A Match.

I could not help the tears that began to fall from my eyes.

A Match.

I looked over at Bella, she had tears in her eyes and I wanted so desperately to take her in my arms, but she took a step back from me.

I looked at my father and over to Bella once more. When her wet eyes finally locked with mine, I choked out my words.

"I don't know how to ever thank you," I said to her. "Bella…I…"

"You don't have to thank me, Edward," she said cutting me off. "Masen is your son and bringing him here to help Lizzie was the right thing to do. I just wish I had brought him sooner."

"You brought him back to me now and that's what matters. Now because of Masen, Lizzie has a chance… to live."

"I'm happy he can give her that chance," she said as she wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her shirt.

"We should go over what's going to happen. There's a lot we need to go over, consent forms that need to be signed, and you two should tell Masen after we talk. Let's meet in my office when you're ready." My dad said, leaving us both alone in the hallway.

I swallowed hard and looked over at Bella. "I need a minute, I'll meet you in my dad's office."

"Okay," she said.

I shoved my hands in my pockets and walked away. I found myself in an empty stairwell and once the door closed behind me, I slid down the wall to the hard floor and brought my knees up to my chest.

This day had been so trying. My feelings for Bella were overwhelming. Making love to her last night was still in my heart and on my mind, but I didn't tell her. I also didn't tell her how much I loved her; instead I basically told her last night was a mistake. Then my daughter had a major setback where I thought I was going to lose her. Hearing that flatline was the worst sound, but then in the next moment, I was told my son, a son I didn't know even existed until yesterday, was a perfect match to save my daughter's life.

I lowered my head to my folded arms and sobbed. My emotions were bittersweet. I was so happy that Lizzie was going to have a chance, a chance I was so scared would never come, but my heart longed for Bella. It had for ten long years, and I probably already managed to fucked that up.

I felt so guilty leaving Lizzie last night and then I turned around and ran off on Bella. I had spent the last six years putting my daughter first, putting her needs above my own, so the fact that she needed me when I wasn't there broke my heart.

I know my emotions were heightened due to Lizzie being sick and I also knew deep down she was just the excuse I used when people ask me why I don't date. Truth be told, the real reason was Bella. Ever since she came into my life when she was just a girl, I have not been able to forget her or get her out of my heart. I knew there was no one else in this world for me, but how could I have admitted that to anyone in my life when they just now found out about what happened between us all those years ago. For the better part of ten years I could barely admit it to myself.

And now she was back in my life, and with her came Masen, a son I never knew I had and whom I instantly fell in love with. Bella was right; our kids are what mattered most right now. Telling Bella how I feel could wait until after the procedures.

I wiped at my face and pulled myself up to my feet. I took a deep breath and walked out of the stairwell and then to my father's office.

When I arrived, my father was sitting at his desk and Bella was sitting in one of the chairs across from him. I closed the door behind me and then took a seat next to Bella.

"Are you all right, son?" My dad asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay," I replied.

"Okay then," my dad started. "Now that we know Masen is a match for Lizzie, I wanted you both to be clear on what was going to happen on both ends with Masen's donation and Lizzie's transplant."

I glanced over at Bella who kept her eyes on my dad as he spoke. I pulled my glance from her and tried to be focused.

"Starting with Masen… first and foremost, he wont feel any pain during the donation as he will be given anesthesia. We'll use a needle to withdraw the marrow from the back his pelvic bone. After the donation is over, he may feel some soreness in his lower back for a few days. After about three weeks he'll feel as good as new, and after about four to six weeks, his marrow will replace itself completely."

My dad took a deep breath and continued.

"Now as far as Lizzie goes… the transplant may be a little rough for her. Since she is so young and has had some setbacks we will be monitoring her very closely during the transplant. Her procedure will be done right in her room; she will be given Masen's marrow intravenously. After the transplant is completed, all we can do at that point is wait. It might take days, even weeks for her to begin to see signs of a successful transplant, so don't get discouraged, if it doesn't happen right away. Now, I am going to be very straight with you Edward," he continued as he looked at me. "Lizzie may feel very sick or weak, she might not be able to walk or sit for long periods of time. Her energy level may be very low and she might not be up for much activity, but all of this is normal. I can't stress that enough to you. She's been through a lot already and this is just something else we have to get her through, and hopefully the end result will be worth it."

I nodded my head as my dad spoke. This was a lot to take in. This was a lot for any kid to go through.

"Do either of you have any questions?" My dad asked.

"How long with Masen have to stay in the hospital?" Bella asked.

"No more than two days," he answered. "Even though his procedure is surgical, he has the easier part. Anymore concerns or questions?" Bella and I both shook our heads no. "Okay then, I'll need for you both to sign consent forms. This first one is for Masen," he handed the clipboard to Bella. "I'm sorry Edward, Bella has to sign this one since you're not listen on Masen's birth certificate."

Damn, it hurt to hear that.

"No its okay, I understand," I said.

Bella took the clipboard without looking at me and signed her name at the bottom of the form giving her permission for our son to help save my daughter's life.

"And here's Lizzie's forms," my dad said as he handed me another clipboard.

I took it from him and signed my name. At that point Bella and I both handed back the clipboards and sat silently in our seats.

"Okay then, I'm going to set everything up for the day after tomorrow. Bella, one of the nurses will call you tomorrow to give you all the details."

"Okay, thank you Carlisle." She said.

"I'm going to go submit the paperwork, I'm sure you two have a lot to talk about," he said looking at me and then at Bella. He got up from his desk and left his office.

We found ourselves alone in my father's office. The silence was deafening until she spoke.

"We should tell him," she said. "Masen, we should tell him."

"We?"

"Of course Edward, he needs to hear this from both his parents and then you can tell Lizzie."

I nodded to her and yanked on my hair. "Bella, before we tell them, I need to… explain about last night…."

"You know what, Edward?" She started. "It's fine really, like you said earlier, moment of need, and you were right. Our emotions got the best of us… we were worried about the kids… and we both needed comforting. It's fine really. Let's just move on. I think that would be best for everyone."

"Bella…" I sighed as I looked at her.

"Honestly Edward, the kids are what is important right now," she said stopping my words again. "If it's okay, I'd rather not tell Masen while we are at the hospital, and besides I need some time to take this all in."

"I understand," I said.

"Can you meet us for lunch tomorrow? We could take him to the diner and tell him then… together?"

I looked at her and knew this was just as hard on her. We were both trying to stay strong for our kids and in turn we were completely avoiding anything else.

I took a deep breath and let it out. "That would be fine, how about I meet you both there at 11am?"

"Okay," she said and then looked at me trying to subtly wipe away a tear. "I'll see you tomorrow." She grabbed her bag and headed for the office door. She stopped for a moment before leaving then she was gone.

The next morning, I made it to the diner around 10:45am. I was a little early, but I needed some time to collect my thoughts before Bella and Masen showed up. This moment was so conflicting, I was happy that Masen was a match and that Bella had suggested we tell him together. This would be my first official act as his father, to reassure him that he was going to be okay. But the other side of the coin is that I wanted so desperately to tell his mother how much I loved her, how much I have longed for her over the past ten years, and that the night we shared together made me feel alive again.

I was lost in my thoughts of that night when I heard the door open. My attention then went to seeing Bella and Masen walking towards the booth. .

"Hey, good morning," I said standing to greet them both.

"Morning," she said back.

I tore my eyes from her and focused on Masen. "Hey Bud, how are you?"

"I'm okay," he said. "I'm hungry."

I chucked at him. "I'm pretty hungry myself, why don't we sit and then we can order a big breakfast with all the fixings, sound good?"

"Yeah!" Masen said. "Can I get pancakes with whip cream?"

"You can have anything you want," Bella said.

Masen slid in the booth and Bella sat down next to him. Once they were seated, I took my seat across from them.

After some small talk, I looked over at Bella. She nodded to me as if she was telling me it was all right to start talking to Masen about the transplant.

"Masen, your Mom and I have something to tell you." I said as I looked over at him,

"Sweetheart," Bella said. "Remember the blood test you had the other day?"

"Yeah," he replied.

"Well… Grandpa just told us you have something very special in your blood that can make Lizzie feel better."

"I do?" Masen asked as he looked to his mother and then at me.

"Yeah Buddy you do," I said

"I'm glad," he said. "I want to help her feel better."

My heart swelled when I heard Masen talk about wanting to help Lizzie. I knew exactly what he meant because I would do anything in my power to help my little sister if she needed me. That was something we had in common.

"I am so proud of you for wanting to help." I said to him.

"She's my baby sister, I'll always help her," he said.

Bella and I continued to explain to Masen what was going to happen when he donated his bone marrow and being the cool kid that he was, he didn't even seem fazed by any of it. I think Bella and I were more nervous than he was.

We finished our breakfast and I took care of the bill as Bella and Masen headed outside to their car.

"Thank you for breakfast," Bella said as I walked up to her.

"No problem," I replied. "So I guess I'll see you both tomorrow?"

"Yeah, the nurse called me this morning. We have to be at the hospital by 7am."

"Okay, I'll be sure to see Masen before he goes in for surgery."

"That would be fine," she said. "Okay well… see you tomorrow Edward."

"See you tomorrow."

I watched as they drove off, and then got in my car.

Tomorrow was a big day. The biggest day of my daughter's life.

The day that I hoped and prayed would come for so long… was finally here.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks everyone for being patient. I hope I haven't lost any of you. There is much more story to tell, things have just been a little crazy right now.**

**BIG thanks to Sunflower3759 (Fran) for offering to Beta for me. She has done an amazing job, so thanks again!**

**So next chapter, working on it… hope to have to up soon-ish… stick around, there's lots more!**

**There's a group on FB for my stories, just look up Awish's Fanfiction**

**Friend me on FB... RobKristen Love**

**And please REVIEW let me know you're still with me**

**xoxo**


	14. Chapter 9 The Gift of Life

**Here we go...**

**Chapter Nine**

_I watched as they drove off, and then got into my car. _

_Tomorrow was a big day. The biggest day of my daughter's life._

_The day that I hoped and prayed would come for so long… was finally here_.

* * *

><p>How does circumstance<p>

_Seem to cost us every chance_

_Of living out the truth in our hearts_

_Seems the best laid plans_

_Fall just outside of our hands_

_Leave us broken down and far apart_

_But if Faith plays the role_

_I know someday _

_I'll hold you in my arms forever more_

I spent the night in the hospital watching Lizzie sleep. I tried to close my eyes a time or two, but it was no use.

I was so nervous for the next morning. Did I dare have hope that my baby girl would be okay, and be able to live a normal six-year-old life that didn't include needles and hospitals?

And then there was Masen. Barely ten years old and already more brave than I could ever hope to be. He was selfless to want to help a sister he only just met. He was pure and honest… just like his mother.

I worried for both my children.

I wanted them to be okay.

I needed them to be.

A nurse had come to take Lizzie for some tests to make sure everything was perfect before she received Masen's bone marrow. I was sitting alone in her room when my Mom came in.

"Hey sweetheart," she said as she kissed my cheek. "Did you get any sleep?"

"No, not really," I said. "I guess I'm just a little uptight,"

"That's understandable. Did you tell Lizzie about what's going to happen?"

"I told her last night. I told her that her brother was going to try to make her feel better." I got up from the chair and walked over to the window. "I don't know how I got here, Mom."

"What do you mean, Edward?"

I turned around to face her, trying so hard to keep it together.

"I feel like one minute I was in college going about life without a care in the world, and now I am sitting here in a hospital room waiting for my six-year-old daughter to have a bone marrow transplant. Bone marrow that will be given to her by my son, whom I didn't even know I had. I feel like I'm freaking the fuck out." My Mom raised her eyebrow at me from my sudden outburst. "Sorry."

"I know it's a lot to take in," my mother said.

"A lot is an understatement," I replied. "I feel like I'm having an out of body experience, and then as if all of that wasn't enough... there's Bella…"

"What about Bella?"

I inhaled sharply and shoved my hands in my pockets. "I fell in love with her all those years ago, and I'm not sure I ever stopped loving her."

"Oh Edward," my mother sighed.

"I mean I was married to another woman whom I thought I loved, but after seeing Bella again, and being reminded of what we shared, I'm not sure I ever loved Kate in that way. That sounds so horrible, but if I think about it, I don't think she loved me either. The only good thing that came out of our marriage is Lizzie. Loving Bella was the only thing that ever made sense in my life. I know that sounds crazy."

"No, it's not crazy. Love is never crazy, sweetheart."

"Well it doesn't matter. I messed everything up and now she won't even look at me. Can't say I blame her."

"Edward, it sounds to me that you and Bella have a lot you need to work out," she said. "You shouldn't let more time go by without getting everything out in the open. You of all people know how short life I, and if things are meant to be, then they will be. I can tell you're hurting and I don't like to see you this way. You have been through so much Edward."

"I know Mom, I'll be okay." I said, as we embraced. I always felt safe and loved in my mother's arms. "I should go see if Bella and Masen are here. I told Masen I'd see him before they take him to surgery."

"Okay dear," she said releasing me from her hold. "Tell my grandson I love him."

"I will," I nodded and then left to find out what room Masen was going to be in.

Masen was on the 3rd floor of the hospital. When I got to his room, I stopped at the door when I saw Bella sitting on Masen's bed. He was already changed into a gown and all tucked in.

I stood still and listened.

"What are you thinking about my love?" Bella asked Masen.

"Just that I want Lizzie to feel better. I hope one day we can play together outside of here."

"I know you do," Bella said. "I am very proud of you for wanting to help your little sister. I'm sorry that we didn't know about her until now Masen."

"It's okay Mom," he replied. "We know about her now… and Daddy."

My heart sank in my chest when I heard Masen refer to me as Daddy. I kept quiet in the doorway unable to move.

"Mom?"

"Yeah Baby?"

"Do you think Daddy loves me?"

"Oh Baby, I'm sure he does, and I'm sure he wishes that he was able to have been with you when you were little, but thatwasn't his fault Masen."

"I know, but he has Lizzie and I… well he's my Daddy too…and…. he loves her a lot…. "

Not able to let him go on like this any longer, I made my presence known.

"Hey," I said as I walked in the room. "The nurses let me know you were here, I hope it's okay that I came down?"

"Of course," Bella said as she stood up from Masen's bed and exchanged glances with me.

I looked at her and then at Masen. His head was down and he wasn't looking at me. It was time to have our first father-son talk.

"Can I talk to him for a minute?" I asked Bella.

"Sure," she said as she looked at Masen. "I'm going to get some coffee, why don't you two talk for a little while before they take him to the OR?"

"Thank you," I said to her.

Once Bella had left the room, I walked over to Masen's bed and looked down at him.

"Okay if I sit?" I asked.

"Okay," he replied.

"I'm sure you must have a lot of questions about all of this and I'm sure its very confusing."

"Yeah I guess," Masen said as he looked down at his hands.

"You know, your Mom and I have a lot to figure out since we haven't seen each other in so long. But I am so thankful to her that she came back, because when she did, she brought you with her," I began. As I spoke, he continued to look down at his hands. "Masen there is nothing I want more than to get to know you and I know we missed a lot of time, but I want for you to know that… I love you very much."

He head snapped and his green eyes matched mine.

"You do?" He asked in a small voice.

"Of course I do, you're my son." I said. "And I am very happy that you are here."

"Because I'm helping Lizzie?"

My heart broke; did he really think I was happy he was here only because he was helping Lizzie?

"Masen…" I covered his small hand with my larger one. "I am very grateful that you're helping Lizzie, but that's not the only reason I'm happy you're here. Look at us, we look so much alike, you have my eyes and my hair color, you're my little boy and that to me is so precious. I love you Buddy because of who you are, not because of what you're doing. Okay?"

"Okay." He replied.

"Can I give you a hug?" I asked him.

He looked at me and then a smile came across his face. Without saying a word he was in my arms. His arms wrapped around my neck and I held him tightly to my body.

My father and Bella interrupted our tender moment as they walked into the room. As I released Masen, I looked over at Bella who was trying to hide her tears.

"We're ready to take him now," my father said.

I felt choked up at that moment. But I pushed that feeling out of my mind as I looked back at Masen. "Mom and I will be waiting for you right here when you come back, okay?"

"Okay," he said.

Bella walked over to his bed and enveloped Masen in her arms. "I love you my brave boy."

"Love you too Mommy," he replied.

"I'll be with him the whole time," my dad said, "And I'll come find you both in a few hours when he's out of surgery."

"Thank you Carlisle," Bella said.

"No problem," he replied and then looked at Masen. "You ready little man?"

"Yeah, I'm ready." He said.

The orderly then rolled Masen's bed out of the room. My dad looked back at Bella and I before he left.

Once again we found ourselves alone. I wanted to take her in my arms. I wanted to comfort her. I wanted her comfort. I was about to reach for her when she started to walk away.

"Bella…" I said stopping her.

"I can't Edward… I need a minute," she said before leaving the room.

I went back to Lizzie's room. She was back from her tests and sound asleep. My mom was sitting with her.

"Dad just took Masen down," I said. "Do you mind watching her for a bit longer? I need to go find Bella."

"No problem, I'll be here," my Mom replied.

"Thanks," I said as I rushed out of the room.

I looked around the floor and didn't find Bella. I went back to Masen's room and she wasn't there either. Then I knew just where she might have gone.

I made my way down to the first floor and stood outside the Chapel door. I took a deep breath and quietly opened the door.

Bella sat alone in the second pew. I watched and then quietly walked towards her. As I got closer I could hear her words as she cried.

"Please let him be okay. I am so sorry for keeping him away all these years… just please, he's my life… he's all I have left of…. Please let him be okay…"

Her words ripped through my heart. Nothing else mattered in that moment. All that mattered were two parents praying for their child to be okay. I walked toward her and stood at the end of the pew. When she looked up at me, her tears fell rapidly.

I didn't hesitate this time. I took a seat right next to her and without saying a word, I took her in my arms and she willingly leaned into me.

I could hear her sobbing against my chest as I held her. I tightened my hold on her and rubbed her back trying to sooth her. I knew she was worried for Masen as was I, no one better could understand that but each other.

After what seemed like a long while of peaceful silence, Bella lifted her head up, her swollen eyes meeting mine.

"Edward, we can't do this," she said abruptly pulling away from me.

"Can't do what?"

"Comfort each other like this,' her voice cracked. "It's not right." She stood up from where she was sitting and moved passed me so she was out of the pew and standing in the aisle. It was like she trying to put as much physical distance between us as she could.

""Bella… our son is in the OR, why shouldn't we comfort each other?"

"Because it would just make things more confusing and I can't handle that on top of everything else."

I got up from the pew and walked into the aisle so I was standing in front of her. The distance between us felt like miles and it killed me. I had to tell her the truth.

"This is all my fault," I said. "I made things confusing by not telling you how I…"

The doors to the chapel opened pulling me out of my confession, so to speak.

"Bella…. Edward," my father called.

We looked at him and I swear I could hear both our hearts sink. I looked over at Bella and then we walked slowly towards my father.

"He's okay," my father said as we neared him. "He did really well and he's in recovery right now."

"Thank God," Bella said as she let go of her breath. "Can I see him?"

"Not yet, once he's out of recovery you can. Right now we're monitoring him. We were able to safely get two bags of marrow, you both should be proud. Masen is a tough kid."

"Thanks Dad," I said.

"No problem. It will be at least another hour before you can see him. In the meantime, we're going to start the transplant in a short while."

I felt my whole body tense.

"The nurse will be in to get Lizzie prepped in a few minutes." My dad continued.

"Okay," I said. "I'm going to go up there now." I turned to Bella. "You can come with me if you want."

"Uh…no, I think I'm going to stay here until I can see Masen, " she replied. "I hope everything goes okay for Lizzie."

"Thank you Bella."

She nodded at me and then turned to go back to the pew. I yanked on my hair and then left the chapel with my dad.

When I walked into Lizzie's room the nurse was getting her IV ready for the transplant.

"Hi Daddy," Lizzie said.

"Hi my girl," I replied as I walked over to her and placed a kiss on her forehead. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired and I miss Buttercup. Do you think he misses me Daddy?"

"I'm sure he does Baby," I said with a shrug knowing if it weren't for my Mom, that fuzz ball would not be missing much.

My Dad then went over to where the nurse was on the other side of Lizzie's bed and in his hand was the very thing that would hopefully save Lizzie's life.

A blood bag full of Masen's marrow.

"We have two bags," my father said. "We'll start with the first, see how she's doing once its complete, and then we'll administer the second bag."

I nodded to him and then held Lizzie's hand. "You ready Lizzie?" I asked her.

"I'm ready," she said. "Daddy, is Masen okay?"

"Yes my love, he's fine. He did so well for you, I'm sure you'll be able to see him later."

"Is Bella still here?"

"She's still here, she's with Masen right now."

"I hope she comes to see me," Lizzie said as she gripped my index finger. "I like Bella Daddy… a lot."

"I know Baby, she likes you too," I said with a smile.

I watched as the marrow slowly made its way down the tube that led to Lizzie's arm, where it would enter her small body. My two children were forever joined at this very moment. As I watched, I fought back the tears that were pricking the corners of my eyes. Lizzie's attention then went to the doorway.

"Bella," she said in her small voice.

I jerked my head around to find Bella standing in the doorway watching the same thing I was.

Our son saving Lizzie's life.

"Hey," I said to her.

"Hey," she replied, as she walked over to Lizzie's bed. "I wanted to stop by to see how she was doing."

"You came to see me?" Lizzie asked.

Bella's eyes left mine and went to Lizzie. "Yes, I did sweet girl."

Lizzie held out her other hand to Bella and I watched as Bella moved closer to her so she could take Lizzie's hand in her own.

"How's Masen," I asked. "Have you been able to see him yet?"

"No, he's still in recovery for another hour," she replied and then lifted her eyes to the bag that hung above Lizzie's bed.

"Still feeling okay, Lizzie?" My dad asked.

"Yeah Grandpa, I'm okay," she answered. "Just tired,"

"Okay Angel, you make sure you let Grandpa know if you start to feel strange, okay?" .

"Okay," she said, and then she looked back at Bella. "I'm glad you came back Bella."

My dad adjusted Lizzie's IV and then left her room, but not before shifting his eyes between Bella and myself

Bella smiled at Lizzie and then leaned down to kiss her cheek. My heart swelled at how much Lizzie took to Bella. Aside from myself, my parents, and Alice, she didn't take too easily to strangers, but with Bella she seemed to have an instant connection.

I looked at Bella as she watched the blood bag and then her eyes met mine. I looked at her and wanted nothing more to take her in my arms to love her like I have wanted to for all these years.

"Bella?" My dad called from the doorway. "Masen is back in his room if you want to see him."

"Oh thank you, Carlisle," she said.

"Can Masen come see me?" Lizzie asked.

"As soon as he's feeling better, I'll bring him in to see you," Bella said to Lizzie and then kissed her cheek again.

Bella walked around the bed and then stopped before walking further. "Will you come down to see him soon?" She asked me.

"Of course I will," I replied. "I'll be down in a bit."

She nodded and then left Lizzie's room.

I looked back up at the blood bag that was now half full, and for the first time in a very long time, I felt something inside me… hope.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: A huge thanks to Sunflower3759 for the Beta work… she's been amazing.**

**I hope you all liked this chapter and the good news is Chapter 10 is already written and ready to go…. but I am going to hold it hostage for just a bit. If you want it faster, please review…. Hahahha *evil laugh***

**Come join my group on Facebook for my stories… it's an open group so come one, come all, and invite your friends too!**

**Awish's Fanfiction**

**Queue evil laugh again… Review!**


	15. Chapter 10 Our Final Goodbye

**Ok so we skip ahead just a little bit here…**

**Chapter 10 **

_I looked back up at the blood bag that was now half full and for the first time in a very long time, I felt something inside me… hope_.

* * *

><p><em>Shadows fill an empty heart<em>  
><em>As love is fading,<em>  
><em>From all the things that we are<em>  
><em>But are not saying.<em>  
><em>Can we see beyond the stars<em>  
><em>And make it to the dawn?<em>

_Change the colors of the sky._  
><em>And open up to<em>  
><em>The ways you made me feel alive,<em>  
><em>The ways I loved you.<em>  
><em>For all the things that never died,<em>  
><em>To make it through the night,<em>  
><em>Love will find you.<em>

_What about now?_  
><em>What about today?<em>  
><em>What if you're making me all that I was meant to be?<em>  
><em>What if our love never went away?<em>  
><em>What if it's lost behind words we could never find?<em>  
><em>Baby, before it's too late,<em>  
><em>What about now?<em>

It's been two weeks since Lizzie received Masen's bone marrow. In those two weeks I saw my little girl coming back to me. The rosey color of her cheeks was back, her hair had regained its soft curly texture, her skin was less transparent, and most importantly, her laugh… her sweet laugh was back.

For the first time in more than a month, my baby was finally feeling better. She was still in the hospital, and we were wafting on her recent test results to see if I could take her home.

Masen was doing well, too. He was just about fully recovered and had been discharged from the hospital two days after his surgery. Bella and brought him up to the hospital almost every day to visit with Lizzie which always made her smile. They were becoming so close, so quickly.

As for Bella and I, things were the same. We spoke only when it involved the children, and we were rarely alone. So many nights I lie in my bed, alone in my house, and my thoughts were full of Bella. I swear I could still smell her on my sheets even though they had been long washed by my Mom when she was here helping out. I could still feel her body under my own, her long legs wrapped around me as I drove myself deep inside her body. I could still smell her hair and her skin and feel her hands as they ran through my hair. She was everywhere, she consumed me, and yet we could not bring ourselves to have an adult conversation.

That was until today when Bella came back to the hospital with Masen and told me what I always feared.

"Can I talk to you?" She asked.

"Yeah sure," I replied. "Hey Buddy, can you keep an eye on your sister for me while your Mom and I talk?"

"Yep, got it Dad," Masen said back to me.

Bella and I left Lizzie's room and headed down to the lounge. There was no one in the room so I closed the door behind us giving us some privacy. I watched her as she moved across the room. I couldn't help watch as her body curved beneath her clothes. Then she turned around to face me making me snap out of my visual.

"I'm so glad that Lizzie is feeling better and that the transplant seems to have done its job," she started.

"Me too, I'l always be grateful to Masen for that."

"Well, now that she's feeling better," she continued and then took a deep breath. "It's time for us to head home."

"Home?" I asked, as my breath caught in my throat. "As in Florida? You're leaving?"

"Edward… Florida has been our home for ten years now, it's the only home Masen has ever known. His school is there, his friends…."

"But his sister is here… I'm here," I said cutting her off.

"Yes, and you can come to see him anytime you want," she said. "We're leaving to go back home,I'm not taking him away from you. You are his father, Edward, but we need to go. I can bring him back here to visit, and in a few years, he'll be old enough to fly on his own, you'll have complete access to him."

"Lizzie and Masen have become so close," I said.

"I know and that's not going to change, they can talk on the phone and skype each other." She stopped her words and let out a breath. "Edward, Forks stopped being my home a long time ago, I made a life for Masen and myself in Florida.'

"What about us?"

"What about us, Edward?" She asked with a sharp tone. "We were just a couple of kids who got caught up in a summer romance and recently leaned on each other for comfort, that's all."

"That's all you think it was, Bella?"

"Wasn't it?"

I didn't know what to say.

"Look Edward, we have Masen and that will always connect us in some way, but…" she stopped before continuing. "Its time for us to go."

I knew her mind was made up and there was no changing it. I knew I had lost her, but I also knew I was going to take care of my son.

"I want to help with Masen," I said. "I want to send you money."

"Edward you don't…."

"Yes I do!" I said with a raised voice. "I want to… please don't fight me on this Bella. He's my son, I've missed so much and I want to help you support him."

"Okay," she said. "Whatever you want to do is fine."

"When are you leaving?"

"We are flying back tomorrow."

"Tomorrow, so soon?" I asked.

"There's really no need in prolonging it."

"Did you tell Masen yet?"

"Yeah, I told him this morning."

"I have to tell Lizzie." I said shoving my hands in my pockets. "I should tell her alone."

"Okay," Bella agreed. "I'm going to take Masen back to the hotel so we can finish packing. I'll bring him back in the morning before our flight to say goodbye."

I couldn't bear this anymore. I had to get out of the lounge. I turned and walked towards the door. This was everything I feared would happen. This is why I didn't tell her I loved her after we made love. I feared she would leave and now she is… again.

When we got back to Lizzie's room, Bella and Masen left and I sat down on the edge of Lizzie's bed.

"Feeling okay my love?" I asked her.

"Yeah Daddy, I'm fine," she said. "When can I go home? I want Masen to meet Buttercup."

My heart broke right then and there.

"Baby… Daddy needs to tell you something about that," I started. "You know Masen and Bella live in Florida, right?"

"Yeah," she said.

"Well now that you're feeling better… they have to go home."

"You mean, they're leaving us?"

"Well not exactly Angel," I said. "You will see Masen again, as much as you want. He'll come back to visit you and Buttercup and Daddy can take you to visit him, but he doesn't live in Forks Baby, he lives in Florida with his Mommy."

"I'm gonna miss him Daddy… and Bella, too." she said as she lunged into my arms. "I don't want them to go away," she sobbed.

"I know baby girl, I don't want them to either," I admitted to her as I held her tightly, fighting back my own tears.

The next morning came with good news. Lizzie's latest test results came back that that her cancer cells were down, and the bone marrow was replenishing her white cells. With that, I was told I could finally bring my baby girl home. She would still need to be monitored with weekly doctor's vistis for the time being and we needed to always be concerend with infection, but my daughter was coming home and that alone was the true blessing.

But, with the good news came the moment I was dreading. My parents and Alice and had come to hospital to say goodbye to Masen and Bella.

"I'm going to miss you little man," my Dad said to Masen. "You come back and see us any time you want, you hear?"

"I will Grandpa, I'll miss you too," he replied.

My Mom took Masen in her arms and held him tightly as her eyes welled up with tears. "I am so proud of you Masen and I love you very much."

"I love you too Nana, I'll be back to see you," he said.

"You better," she said back.

"I need a hug from my favorite nephew," Alice said as to hugged him.

"I'm your only nephew Aunt Ali," Masen joked.

"Yes you are," she said. "I'll see you soon, okay?"

"Okay."

My parents, as well as Alice each said their goodbyes to Bella. Alice and Bella promised to keep in touch this time and then they left allowing the four of us some time.

I had told Bella that I was able to take Lizzie home today, and she of course was very happy to hear that piece of good news.

Masen went over to Lizzie who was dressed in her own clothes for the first time in a month. He handed her a new pink stuffed bunny and then he hugged her. Bella and I watched as they embraced making, us both choked up.

"I'll be back to see you soon Lizzie," Masen said to his sister.

"I'm gonna miss you Masen," she said.

"I'll miss you too, but I'll always be your big brother," he said as he hugged her again and then walked over to me.

I knelt down to his level and took him in my arms. "I love you Buddy."

"I love you too Daddy," he replied.

I felt a tear escape my eye as it was the first time my son told me he loved me. I held him close and then pulled back.

"Once Lizzie gets an all-clear, we'll come visit you and then your Mom and I will make some plans for you to come back to Forks, okay?"

"Okay, " he said. "I'm glad you're my Dad."

"I'm glad you're my son and you always will be… you and me, we're connected now." I said, as I pointed to my heart and then his.

I hugged him one last time and then Bella went over to hug Lizzie. "I'm so glad you're feeling better sweet girl," she said. "Will you do me a favor?"

"Okay," Lizzie said back.

"Can you take care of your Daddy?"

"I always take care of Daddy," she giggled.

"That's good then," Bella said back. "I'm very happy to have met you, and we'll see you real soon okay?"

"Okay Bella, I'm gonna miss you."

I'm gonna miss you too," she replied taking my daughter in her arms again.

Bella then walked back over to me and took Masen's hand in hers.

"We have to go, my Mom is downstairs in the car."

"Okay," I said. "Will you please call me when you get home, let me know you're safe?"

"I will," she said. "It was wonderful seeing you again Edward."

"You too, Bella." I said back with a soft voice. "Thank you for everything, for briging him into my life."

"I'm happy everything worked out for the kids," she said. Her eyes then met mine and I could see her tears forming. "Goodbye Edward."

"Bye Bella."

Those two words cut me like a knife. Those two words that I didn't get to say ten years ago and hated saying.

A short while later I was packing up Lizzie's things getting her ready to go home when she spoke.

"Daddy?"

"Yeah Baby?"

"Do you love Bella?"

Her question made me stop what I was doing and look at her. Lizzie had been through so much at only six years old and the last thing she needed was her father lying to her.

"Yes, I do love her." I said.

"Then why did you let her go?"

Who was this child and how did she get so wise?"

"It's a compicated love, you know, grown up stuff."

"But if you love her Daddy, you should tell her." She said. "I love her. Bella is nice and pretty and she smells like pancakes."

"Its not that easy Lizzie," I said. "I didn't tell Bella some things I should have told her and now she's not too happy with Daddy."

"You still should tell her," she said. "You tell me you love me everyday, Bella should be told too Daddy. It's so easy."

"How did you get so smart?"

"Because you're my Daddy." She giggled.

At that moment I knew she was right. My six year old daughter was right. I had to tell Bella I loved her.

I had to do the one thing I couldn't do all those years ago.

I had to stop her from leaving.

My Mom arrived at Lizzie's room to help me get her ready to go home.

"Mom can you do me a favor? Can you take Lizzie back to your house for a little while? Her discharge forms are all signed."

"Sure, but where are you going?" My Mom asked.

"I'm going to go right a wrong," I said. "I'll come to your house as soon as I can, okay?"

"Okay dear."

"Lizzie, Nana is going to take you home to her house okay and then I'll be there soon." I said to her.

"Where you going Daddy?"

"I'm going to tell Bella what you said I should do."

"Yay," she cheered.

I smiled at her and kissed her forehead before bolting out of the room. I didn't want to wait for the elevator so I ran down the four flights of stairs and ran out to my car.

I sped down the interstate to the airport. Lizzie was right. I had to tell Bella I loved her. And if hearing me out, she still wanted to leave then I would know that I did all I could. That I tried.

There was no way I could let her leave again without telling her exactly how I feel. I didn't get the chance when her parents took her away from me ten years ago and I wasn't going to let it happen again.

I made it to the airport and checked the board for the flight to Jacksonville. All the board told me was the flight was on time. I got the gate number and ran. I had to stop to go through the metal detectors and soon as I was through, I once again ran as fast as I could.

When I got to the gate, I was completely out of breath. I leaned on the counter to try to compose myself before I spoke to her.

""Flight… 4878 to Jacksonville… did it board yet?" I managed to choke out.

"That's it," she said, as she pointed outside to the runway.

I looked to my left and there I saw the plane taxiing down the runway. I slowly walked over to the window and watched it take off.

Once again, I was too late.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: * Runs and hides ***

**Trust**

**Next chapter… very soon.**

**Come join my FB group… Awish's Fanfiction**

**Please Review! It will make me write faster!**


	16. Chapter 11 Lost and Found

**Chapter 11**

""_Flight… 4878 to Jacksonville… did it board yet?" I managed to choke out._

"_That's it," she said, as she pointed outside to the runway._

_I looked to my left and there I saw the plane taxiing down the runway. I slowly walked over to the window and watched it take off._

_Once again, I was too late _

* * *

><p><em>Well here we are again<em>

_I guess it must be fate_

_We tried it on our own_

_But deep inside we've known_

_We'd be back to set things straight_

I watched the plane until it was nothing more than a mere spec in the sky. I then pulled myself away from the window. I wiped the tears away from my face and slowly walked through the terminal feeling completely numb.

I was too late.

Bella was gone and I was too late.

I felt like I was 22 years old again standing on her doorstep. I was too late back then and I was too late now.

Both times, I didn't get the chance to tell her I loved her. Both times I was left alone.

I made it out to my car and as I drove home, I called my Mom.

"Hey Mom, is Lizzie okay?"

"Yes Darling, she's fine, so happy to be out of the hospital." She replied. "Are you on your way?"

"I was actually wondering if you could watch her a little while longer? I want to go home and take a shower before I come get her to take her home."

"That's fine, take your time. I'll tell Lizzie you'll be along soon."

"Thanks Mom."

I hung up the phone and was happy I was able to keep it together while I talked to my Mom. I had to figure out a way to tell Lizzie that I was too late. I knew she would be disappointed, but all that mattered was she was home.

We had been a team for the past six years and that's what mattered. Bella and I obviously had our time,and that was something I was just going to have to accept and try to move on. I had no choice but to move on, I had to take care of Lizzie. I prided myself on giving her a solid foundation on my own and I was going to continue to do that for.

I tuned down my street and as I pulled into my driveway, my heart leaped out of my chest from the sight that I saw.

Bella and Masen sitting on my porch.

I slowly got of my car in complete disbelief never taking my eyes off them. I was afraid to blink out of fear I was seeing things and they would disappear.

"Daddy!" Masen yelled as he ran towards me.

I fell to my knees as I caught him in my arms. I wrapped my arms around him and held him as close as I could.

"You didn't leave?" I asked, still holding onto him.

"Nope," he said back.

I released him as I saw Bella walking over to us with tears in her eyes. I looked at her and reached out to wipe a tear from her cheek.

"I thought you had gone?" I said choked up. "I thought… you left?"

"I couldn't leave," she replied. "I couldn't get on the plane Edward… I couldn't leave without telling you…" She stopped,and then looked down at the ground.

I lifted her chin with my forefinger so she would look at me. Her face was flushed, her eyes swollen, and she was so beautiful.

"Tell me what Bella?"

"I… love you Edward," she said. "I love you so much. I have been in love with you since I was sixteen years old and I never stopped loving you. I couldn't leave… even if you don't love me… I couldn't go."

"Bella," I said taking her hand in mine. "Do you honestly think that I don't love you?"

"I don't know, that night we spent together, you left and…."

"I was an ass that night and I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left you like that, but I was scared that I would lose you again." I looked in her eyes and moved closer to her. "I went to the airport just now… I watched the plane take off; I thought I lost you again before I could tell you that I loved you. I love you so much Bella, I always have, and I always will."

"You do?" She asked**,**with tears streaming down her cheek.

"Yeah, I do," I replied. "I have never stopped loving you, never once in all these years. You've always been in my heart, Bella. Always right here." I took her hand and placed it flat against my chest, over my beating heart.

And with that, I pulled her to me and wrapped my arms around her. I pressed my lips to hers and kissed her with everything I had inside ofme. Everything that had been building up for not only the past month, but for the past ten years.

But, I quickly remembered that our son was right there, so I pulled back before I lost total control and took her right there on the front lawn. I hugged her close as she wrapped her arms around my neck. I felt her tighten her grip on my body as her own relaxed in my arms. I sighed as I held her.

"I love you," I said whispering in her ear.

"I love you too," she replied.

"Um… Mom," Masen asked as he tugged on Bella's shirt trying to get her attention. "Does this mean we're not going back to Florida?"

Bella and I both looked down at our son and laughed.

"No Baby, 'we're staying in Forks with Dad and Lizzie." Bella replied.

"Is that's okay with you Buddy?" I asked him.

"Yeah!" He cheered and then wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Well that settles it then," I said hugging him back. "Oh by the way, where's your Mom, did she stay too?" I asked Bella.

"No, she got on the plane, she'd never come back here to stay. I told her Masen needed to be with his father and thatwe would visit her soon."

"I'm sure she loved that," I said.

"It was never her Edward, we were both under my father's control, she knows this is what I want and she supports it."

"I'm glad to hear that," I said, as I kissed her forehead. "So what do you say Buddy, do you want to go to Nana's and help me bring Lizzie home? I'm sure she's going to be so happy to see you… both of you."

"Yay, let's go," Masen said with excitement.

After getting in my car, I made the short drive to my parents'house.

"Wow, it looks the same," Bella said, as we pulled into the driveway. "A lot of happy memories in this house." She smiled.

"And in the pool," I said back,making her blush as we both recalled our first kiss.

I walked hand in hand with Bella to the front door as Masen ran ahead of us eager to see his sister and grandparents.

The front door flew open and there was Lizzie in her white skirt and pink top with the biggest smile on her face.

"Masen!" She screamed. "You came back!"

Bella and I watched as Lizzie ran into her brother's waiting arms and held him tight.

"I told you I'd never leave you little sister," Masen said,as he held her in his arms. It was truly a moment.

Lizzie then looked up and saw me holding hands with Bella.

"Bella!"

"Hi sweet girl," I'm so happy to see you again," Bella said as she lifted Lizzie up in her arms.

"Did Daddy tell you he loves you?"

Bella looked over at me and smiled and then back at Lizzie. "Yes he did, and guess what?"

"What?"

"I love your Daddy too**, **very much and I love you too my sweet girl."

"I love you Bella," Lizzie said as she hugged her.

The sight made my heart melt. It had been so damn long since I felt like this.

"What's all the commotion out here?" My Mom asked as she came to the front door. Her eyes lit up when she saw Masen and Bella standing with Lizzie and I. "Carlisle get out here, they're home!" She shouted.

We spent some time at my parents' house; which was a bit distracting for Bella and I as so many things had happened between us there. We shared our first kiss in the pool and I made love to her for the first time in my old bedroom upstairs. It was very surreal to be back in that house with Bella.

Last time we were here no one knew about us. No one knew how much I loved her,and now I could tell the world.

After saying our goodbyes for the night, we all went back to my house. It was the first time Lizzie would be home in over a month.

And she had a one-track mind.

Buttercup.

"Come on Masen, I want to show you my bunny, Buttercup." Lizzie said taking Masen's hand in hers and pulling him in the front door.

Bella and I walked behind them in hand in hand. I never wanted to let her hand go ever again.

When Bella and I got in the house and walked into the kitchen, we were met with two children who were standing still as statues.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

"Buttercup," Lizzie sobbed. "He's not in his cage."

"Not again!" I shouted. "Jesus fu-"

"Edward!" Bella said interrupting me.

"I'm sorry, but that rabbit always gets loose," I hissed. "Lizzie take Masen with you and try and find that fur ball."

Lizzie and Masen left the kitchen in search of Buttercup,and suddenly Bella busts out laughing.

"Tell me what part of this is sofunny?" I asked with a huff.

"This is what you were doing when I came here that night," she said. "I remember you answered the door with the rabbit in your arms after he had gotten loose."

"Yeah well, they better hope they find it before I do," I said with a smile. "He's lucky he survived that night."

Bella smiled back and moved closer to me. She wrapped her arms around my neck and leaned closer,pushing me into the counter and then pressing her body against mine.

"Since the kids are a little preoccupied right now, how about we have a proper reunion kiss?" She suggested looking into my eyes and making my temperature rise. "Kiss me Edward, like you used to. Like you did that night in your pool."

I moaned as the memory came back to me again as I grabbed her by her hips and turned her around. Before she had any time to react, I had her pushed up against the wall in the kitchen and my mouth was on hers.

As moans escaped her lips, I swallowed them as I begged for entrance**.** She opened her mouth and my tongue met hers. Our hands were everywhere, mine were in her hair and then I cupped her right breast as she moaned again. She pulled me closer to her and was met with my very hard erection. Her hands traveled down my chest to the waistband of my jeans and then finally to the bulge that was waiting just for her. I gasped pulling away from her mouth when I felt her hands on me.

"Fuck Bella, I want you so much." I said crashing my lips to hers again.

"I want you too, Edward," she said grinding herself against me. "So damn much."

"Daddy!"

I groaned as the sound of my daughter's voice interrupted my hot reunion pushed-up-against-the-wall-kiss with Bella.

"Later," I said to her pulling away leaving us both breathless. "Yes Lizzie?" I asked adjusting myself before she walked in the kitchen. Bella smoothing out her hair and shirt as she smiled at me.

"We found Buttercup," she announced.

"He was in your bed," Masen chimed in.

"What?" I asked making sure I heard them correctly.

"He was under your covers, Daddy." Lizzie giggled holding Buttercup in her arms.

"Oh that's just wonderful," I said. "Lizzie put that sack of fur…" I saw Bella eye me. "…I mean Buttercup back in his cage and make sure it's locked, please."

"Okay Daddy," she said doing what she was told.

Something told me I was going to be buying another cage for the oversized rodent; this one will come with an industrial lock.

After eating takeout for dinner, and washing my sheets, Lizzie wanted to show Masen her room and I wanted to show Bella my couch.

We were sitting together hands linked and Bella had her head on my shoulder. I wrapped my other arm around her and pulled her to me.

"I am so happy you're here Bella, " I said. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too," she replied.

"I'm really sorry about that night we spent here. I never did tell you how amazing it was. I mean,I remember how great the sex used to be when we were younger, but that night was…."

"I know," she agreed. "It felt so good to be back in your arms, to feel your hands on me again."

"I'll always be sorry for not telling you how I felt that night and even more so for all you had to go through when you found out you were pregnant."

"Edward, none of that matters now," she said. "We're here now, we're together, all we can do is forgive each other, and leave the past in the past. I just want to be with you and our kids and be thankful they are both healthy."

I loved the sound of that.

Our kids.

Silence fell upon us as we relaxed. Every so often we would hear laughter from upstairs that made us both smile.

"We should go so you and Lizzie can get settled in," Bella said sitting up. "I'm going to get the room back at the hotel until I find a permanentplace here."

"What? No you're not," I said sitting up myself. "You and Masen are going to stay here."

"Edward…."

"Bella," I interrupted. "I have lived the past ten years without you in my life and now that I have you back, I don't want to spend one minute without you or Masen. There is another bedroom upstairs that's justbeingused for storage, it will be perfect for Masen,and there's plenty of room in my bed for you." I said with a wink.

"But what about Lizzie? I mean we only just got back together five minutes ago, we shouldn't confuse her by living together so soon."

"Lizzie is crazy about you and her brother, and she wasnever confused about the relationship between us. She understood it before I did. She's the one who basically told me go after you, she told me I should tell you that I loved you. Trust me,she'll be thrilled with the idea." I moved closer to her so I could nuzzle her neck. "Please Bella, I need you with me, we've missed so much time already."

"You drive a hard bargain, Mister,"

"I'll show you what else I drive hard if you move in here with me."

"Well in that case, how can a girl resist that?"

"So that's a yes? You'll both move in?" I asked with a big grin.

"Yes, she agreed, we'll move in."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Deep sigh…. All together now…. Breathe in and exhale. **

**Of course she didn't get on the plane…. Duh! **

**And can a get a collective "awwwwwww"**

**Buttercup likes Edward's bed... LMAO!**

**I just want to say big fat huge thanks to all of you who have reviewed and saved my story to your favorites. That means so much to me. And thanks again to Sunflower3759 for being a fab beta!**

**So next chapter will be juicy… if you know what I mean!**

**Come join my group on Facebook… Awish's Fanfiction**

**Please Review... me likely when that happens!**


	17. Chapter 12 Home

**Well what do we have here... see me at the end of the CH**

**Chapter 12**

"_So that's a yes? You'll move in?" I asked with a big grin. _

"_Yes, she agreed, I'll move in."_

* * *

><p><em>Sinking<em>

_I'm sinking fast_

_In your eyes the memories dance_

_Waking up this heart of mine_

_This crazy love that's you and I_

_Can't you see_

_This was meant to be_

_So far from where we've been_

_We'll carry on the tides will never end_

_Will bring us home again_

After Bella had agreed to her and Masen moving in, we spent more time talking about the details. The lease to her apartment in Jacksonville was up next month and she had mentioned there were some things she'd like to have shipped to Forks. Mainly Masen's bedroom set, his toys, and other belongings, as well Bella's personal things.

I had offered to hire a moving company to handle everything, but Bella insisted on doing it herself. She was going to return to Jacksonville for a few days to tie up some loose ends and Masen would be staying with me.

Renee had called Bella to let her know she had arrived home safely. Wanting to allow Bella some private time to talk to her Mom, I decided to head upstairs to see what the kids were up to. It had gotten awfully quiet and when I got to Lizzie's room, I saw why.

Lizzie was all curled up into Masen's side, and they were both completely passed out on Lizzie's princess bed. The sight made me think back to when I was younger and Alice would crawl into my bed when she had a nightmare. I remember holding her knowing I would never let the boggie- man hurt her. I knew I would always protect my baby sister to this day and I knew Masen would so the same for Lizzie if I was unable to. That gave me such a feeling of peace.

"What are you doing?"

I smiled when I felt Bella come up from behind me and wrap her arms around my waist.

"Watching them sleep," I replied, holding her hands. "It's been a long time since Lizzie had a decent night sleep, she looks so peaceful and happy to be back in her own bed."

"I'm sure it's been just as long since her Daddy had a decent night's sleep as well." Bella grabbed my hands and pulled me away from the door, closing it. "Come on, let's go to bed."

We walked down the hall to my bedroom, and once inside, Bella closed and locked the door behind us. She then guided me over to the bed. I sat down on the side of the bed and she moved so she was standing between my legs. Her hands reached up and ran through my hair making me moan.

"You've done such an amazing job raising Lizzie on your own and taking care of her when she was sick," she said, and then she moved her hands to my chest and began to unbutton my shirt. "I think it's time someone takes care of you for a change."

"Bella…"

"Shh… let me take care of you Edward," she said, finishing with my shirt buttons. She eased the shirt open and down my arms and then placed a soft kiss over my heart. "Let me love you."

I needed her.

I wanted her.

I nodded to her and she then placed a soft kiss on my lips. Just as I was about to deepen it, she pulled back and smiled at me.

She was in control.

Her hands slowly ran across my chest and then over my stomach sending chills down my spine. I watched her in wonder as she knelt down in front of me and then removed my shoes and socks. Her hands then traveled up my legs and stopped when they reached the waistband of my jeans. Without breaking eye contact, Bella loosened my button and slowly unzipped my zipper. I gasped when I felt her hands slip inside my jeans and I knew she wanted them off.

I lifted my hips off the bed so she could lower my jeans from

my hips leaving me in my black boxer briefs.

I needed to feel her at that moment. I gripped her arms making her look at me with question. I brought her to her feet and I stood up to my own. I leaned down and brought my lips to her ear.

"I need to love you too," I whispered, and then smashed my lips to hers.

I took no prisoners when I kissed her. I wanted to finish what we started in the kitchen. She moaned when she felt the tip of my tongue sweeping over her bottom lip. She opened her mouth to me, and my tongue instantly founds hers for a tantalizing game of cat and mouse. My hands were in her hair as hers wrapped about my neck.

As I kissed her, I went for the hem of her shit and pulled it up. I broke the kiss only long enough to lift her shirt over her head and then my lips returned to hers.

Needing to catch my breath, I pulled away from her mouth and turned her around so her back was to me. I ran my hand ever so slightly down her back and stopped once I reached her tattoo.

I lightly ran my fingertips over our initials that were permanently inked on her body. She was right; I was always there with her and Masen. I leaned in and kissed her tattoo and then began to lick the area with the tip of my tongue. A soft moan escaped Bella's throat making me continue my actions.

I then stood up and wrapped my arms around her tiny waist. I reached for the button on her jeans and popped it open and then slowly eased the zipper down. I placed my hands inside her jeans on her hips and pushed the jeans off and down her smooth legs. She stepped out of them and while her back was still to my front, I undid her bra clasp and let the garment fall to the floor.

My hands traveled down her back again and then wrapped around to her front. I cupped her supple breasts in my hands making her lean her weight into my body. I teased and pinched her nipples making her moan louder. Her skin was so soft and I needed to taste every inch of her.

I quickly turned her around to face me and as soon as she was, I kissed her feverishly. My tongue seeking hers, my hands all over body, and I could feel my legs getting weak. I walked her over to my bed and lowered her down and then I wasted no time lying on top of her.

I buried my head in the crock of Bella's neck and as I inhaled her, everything ht me at once.

Meeting Bella when she was sixteen

Kissing and making love to her for the first time

Falling in love with her

Losing her

Meeting Kate and getting married

Lizzie's birth

Kate's death

Lizzie getting sick.

Bella coming back ten years later and telling me she had my baby.

Masen

Making love to Bella

Avoiding

Masen saving Lizzie's life

Almost losing Bella again

Bringing Lizzie home

Telling Bella I love her and hearing she loves me too

Bella agreeing to stay in Forks and moving in with me

Loving Bella for the rest of my life

Future

All those thoughts brought me to where I am now. In my bed half naked with the woman I have loved for so long. My body stilled on top of hers and my tears spilled out of my eyes.

My emotions pouring out of my body.

Emotions I have held inside for so long.

My release finally coming to the surface as I let go of the past and the mistakes that happened. Letting go of the anger, the pain, and the guilt.

Letting go.

Holding on.

To the love that I almost lost for a second time and will never let go of again as long as there is breath in my lungs.

A love that is Bella.

Bella, my Bella.

"Hey," Bella said when she felt the wetness on her shoulder. "Hey… Edward." She lifted my head up and when she saw my wet face, she pulled me back down, wrapping her arms around me. "Its okay Baby, I'm here and I'm never going anywhere again. We're together now and everything is going to be okay, I promise."

I sobbed as Bella ran one hand through my hair and her other traveled up and down my bare back. I knew my weight was probably crushing her but she made no attempt to move me. She just soothed me with her gentle touch and held me tight.

I then picked up my head to look down at her and placed a soft kiss on her lips. In no time, the kiss deepened and my hands were wondering all over Bella's body. She moaned when my hand cupped her breast, molding it to my desire.

"Edward, I need you… please." Bella said, reaching down inside my boxers to take me in her hands.

She pumped my length in her hand making me groan into her mouth. The next thing I knew she broke our kiss and pushed me down on my back. I had no idea what she was going to do until she started kissing down my stomach and then my breath caught in my throat when I felt her wet tongue swirling around the tip of my cock.

"Jesus… Bella," I hissed.

She hummed and nodded her head and then she took me in her mouth. She sucked me in as far as she could and placed the right amount of pressure on me. She began to move me in and out as her hand cupped my balls. The sensation was incredible, but I knew I was not going to last if she continued her task. I didn't want to cum like this, I wanted to cum inside her. I needed that connection with her.

I gently gripped her shoulders and nodded when she looked back up at me. She understood what I wanted without having to say a word. As she climbed back up my body, we both shed the last remaining pieces of clothing that stood between us. I then moved her so I was on top

and she instantly opened her thighs for me kneel between. I reached down and ran my fingers ever so slightly down her very wet slit making her gasp.

I loved her sounds.

I moved one of my fingers inside her followed by another and began pumping them side her.

"Edward… please," she groaned. "I need you… ughh… inside me… please."

I withdrew my fingers and gripped her hips pulling her down on the bed towards me. I looked down at her as I gripped my cock and lined it up with her entrance.

"I love you so much," I said pushing my tip inside her.

"I love you, too," she said.

I leaned down, lowering my weight on top of her as I pushed all the way in. We both moaned from the initial contact and then began moving with each other, creating a rhythm that made us both breathless.

"Bella… fuck," I groaned. "You feel so good around me." I thrust in deeper and pulled all the way out, only to slam back into her making her scream out. "Promise me it will always be like this?"

"I… promise it will be better… every time, better," she choked out. "Harder Edward… so close."

I did exactly that as I reached down to rub her clit. I was close as well and I needed for her to cum. I needed to feel her explode all around me.

"Cum for me Bella…" I pumped into her faster and harder as I felt her let it all go. "Yes baby," I groaned as I followed my own release. I spilled into her and then collapsed, both of our bodied slick with sweat as I buried my face in her neck.

After a long minute I rolled myself off of her and onto my back. She followed me resting her head on my chest. Both of us spent and out of out breath. I ran my fingers lightly up and down her spine as her body molded into mine.

We laid like that for a while before we each got up to use the bathroom and clean up. We returned to my bed naked and curled our bodies around each other as sleep took over.

The next morning Bella lay in my arms sound asleep as I gently ran my fingers down her back. I looked over at the clock and saw it was just before 8am. Knowing Lizzie would be getting up soon, I decided I would wake Bella up so we could get dressed.

I rolled her to her side and then I began to place soft kisses on her shoulder and down her arm. She sighed in her sleep and then slowly began to open her eyes; she was so beautiful.

"Good morning Babe," I said, continuing to kiss her. There was nothing better than waking up to her and the fact I was going to be able to do that every morning, after being without her for so long, made my heart feel complete.

"Mmm… morning," she said. "What time is it?"

"Almost eight."

"That means we need to get up."

She wrapped her arm around my neck and pulled me closer to her making me hard in the process. I tried to back away from her, but she stopped me.

"Bella, the kids are going to get up any minute," I said, but then she reached down and took me in her hands. "Unghh Bella…."

"I think we have time for a quickie," she said pulling me on top of her. "Please…"

How the fuck could I say no to that?

I groaned and then reached down to guide myself inside her. She took me all the way in, and the feeling was so amazing that there was no way I could go slowly. I pulled out and then slammed back into her, my thrusts becoming harder and harder.

"Oh fuck… Edward, yes. Please, oh god."

"Fuck," I hissed. "Bella… ungh unghhh."

I began to thrust faster inside her not able to slow down, and in just a few minutes, we both came hard. Both of her bodies shuddering together. I gathered her in my arms and inhaled her sweet scent.

We pulled ourselves out of bed and got dressed. Bella finished packing as I headed downstairs to get breakfast ready knowing it wouldn't be long before the kids were awake. When I got in the kitchen, I looked down at Buttercup's cage and sighed when I saw him inside eating. He looked up at me and then continued on with his food.

"You're lucky you're still in there,' I said, as I walked over to the fridge to pull out the milk and the carton of eggs.

"Edward, can you grab this?" I heard Bella call from the top of the steps.

I walked around to the staircase and saw her standing at the top with her suitcase and her carry-on bag. I smiled and ran up the stairs to help her.

Before I turned to go back down the steps, I kissed her nose.

The sound of feet pitter-pattering down the stairs made us both turn our heads.

"Daddy, are you making breakfast?" Lizzie asked wiping the sleep from her eyes.

"Good morning to you too," I said scooping her in my arms. "I am making breakfast, yes. Did you sleep ok my love?"

"Yeah," she said.

I set her down and then hugged Masen. "Are you hungry Buddy?"

"Starving," he replied and then his attention went to the suitcase by the door. "Are we leaving Mom? I thought we were staying here with Dad?"

"We are," Bella replied. "I have to go to back to Jacksonville to get some things from our apartment and tie up some lose ends. You're staying here with Dad and Lizzie. If there's anything in particular you want from your room, make a list for me, okay?"

"Okay Mom." He said sitting at the table with a pen and paper. He then handed Bella the piece of paper with about five things written on it.

"Okay everyone, I have to go," Bella said. She walked over to Masen and kissed him on the top of his head. "Be good for Dad please," he nodded and then she walked over to Lizzie.

"How long will you be gone for Bella?" She asked.

"Just a few days, sweet girl," Bella replied as she took Lizzie in her arms. "Take care of Daddy and Masen for me."

"I will," she said hugging Bella back.

I then told the kids I was going to walk Bella out as we saw her cab pull up in front of the house. I walked her down to the car and put her suitcase in the trunk.

"I'm going to miss you," I said kissing her forehead then pulling her into my arms.

"I'll miss you too, but I'll be back in less than a week," she replied, wrapping her arms around my back. "Are you sure you're going to be okay here with the kids… and Buttercup? I know how much the bunny can get your panties in a knot." She giggled,

"Yes," I said, pulling back. "We'll be fine, even the damn rabbit. Just hurry up in Jacksonville and get back to us."

"I will," she said. "I'll call tonight."

She reached up and kissed me deeply. I didn't want it to stop, but I didn't want her to be late for her flight.

"Go, the quicker you go, the quicker you come home," I said.

"Home… I like the sound of that," she said with a smile and then she got in the car.

I watched the cab drive down the street until I couldn't see it anymore. I headed back inside to find my two children on the couch watching a movie.

The night went on with no problems. I got both kids fed, showered, and in their pajamas. After they had both fallen asleep, I found myself in my room lying in bed when my cell phone rang.

"Hey," I said with a smile.

"Hey yourself," Bella replied. "How's everything?"

"Everything is good, kids are in bed. It was a pretty calm night if I do say so myself."

"Good to know," she replied. "Well I wanted to say goodnight before I went to sleep."

"I love you, Bella,"

"I love you too." She said. "I'll call you tomorrow."

"Okay Babe, sounds good."

"Night."

"Good night."

I hung up the phone and then tossed my cell on the nightstand. I was about to turn off the lamp, but I heard soft tapping on my bedroom door.

"Daddy?"

"Hey baby girl," I said to Lizzie. She was standing in my doorway in her pink nightgown holding her stuffed bunny. "Are you okay?"

"I can't sleep."

"Come here love," I said to her. She smiled and then ran over to my bed. I helped her in and she snuggled next to me. "Do you want to tell Daddy why you can't sleep?"

"Daddy?"

"Yeah Baby?"

"Are you and Bella gonna get married?"

Her question rendered me speechless. I didn't know what to say.

"I don't know, Lizzie." I answered truthfully. "What do you think of that idea?"

"I love Bella, Daddy," she replied. "And she's Masen's Mommy and he's my brother so shouldn't she be my Mommy too?"

I opened my mouth to answer her, but then took a deep breath. Lizzie was only six years old and already she was stumping me with her questions. What the hell was I going to do when she was sixteen? I pushed that thought out of my mind.

"Baby, you know Bella loves you too," I started. "Have you been thinking about this? About wanting Bella to be your Mommy?"

"Yeah Daddy," she replied. "I want to ask her. Do you think Bella wants to be my Mommy?"

I was pretty sure I knew the answer to this question, but I also knew I didn't want Lizzie to put Bella on the spot.

"How about this love? When Bella gets home, let Daddy talk to her about some things and then you can ask her, okay?"

"Okay Daddy," she said with a yawn.

"Come on love, let Daddy take you back to your bed."

I scooped her up in my arms and carried her back to her room. Masen was sound asleep on her bed. I gently placed Lizzie down and kissed her forehead. I then looked back down at Masen and smiled.

Lizzie had just given me a lot to think about and I knew by the time Bella got home, all would be so very clear. Exhaustion talking over, I fell asleep finally feeling at peace.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know it's been forever, but let's just say this whole thing with Rob & Kristen really made my heart ache and my writing just took a back seat. Sorry about that. I will say one thing about the whole "scandel" I love Rob & Kristen both, forever... that is all. **

**So I wonder what Masen wrote on his list for Bella... there is one special thing he wants and we'll find out next chapter. The next chapter will be the last regular chapter as we tie up the Ties that Bind... haha ok that was lame. And then there will be an epi... so getting close to saying farewell to these two. **

**Hope you're all still with me. **

**If you are, please review. xoxo**


	18. Chapter 13 Family Ties

**Helllllllo out there! Catch me on the back end….**

_Lizzie had just given me a lot to think about and I knew by the time Bella got home, all would be so very clear. Exhaustion talking over, I fell asleep finally feeling at peace_

* * *

><p>Chapter 13<p>

_Oh - thinkin' about all our younger years  
>There was only you and me<br>We were young and wild and free_

_Now nothin' can take you away from me_  
><em>We've been down that road before<em>  
><em>But that's over now<em>  
><em>You keep me comin' back for more<em>  
><em>Baby you're all that I want<em>  
><em>When you're lyin' here in my arms<em>  
><em>I'm findin' it hard to believe<em>  
><em>We're in heaven<em>

"Lizzie! Masen!" I shouted from the bottom of the stairs. "Come down here please."

I had ordered a pizza for dinner but before it arrived, I wanted to talk to the kids about something.

"What's up Dad?" Masen asked.

"Yeah Daddy?"

"Come sit down at the table with me, I want to talk to the both of you about something important."

They both sat down at the dinner table across from me. It was still bizarre to me to look at two pair of eyes that mimicked my own. I cleared my throat and began to talk.

"I know its been a crazy past couple of weeks for all of us… and I know things have been moving pretty fast… so I wanted to make sure you were both okay with everything that has been going on?"

"Yeah Dad its cool," Masen replied.

"Are you sure Buddy? Are you okay with moving in here with Lizzie and me? Is that something you want?"

"Yes," he said. "I love being here. I love being able to see Grandpa and Nana and Aunt Ali whenever I want. And I'm glad we didn't go back to Florida because if we had I would have had to leave you and Lizzie. I like it here."

"Okay, that's good. I'm glad to hear that." I said. "And you my girl?" I asked Lizzie. "What do you think about all of this?"

"I love it Daddy. I love having Masen and Bella here with us."

"I was hoping you'd both say that because I want to show you something," I reached in my pocket and pulled out a black box. I watched my kids as I opened the box and placed it in front of them.

"Wow Daddy it's sparkly." Lizzie said as she leaned up onto the table to get a better look at the ring.

"What do you think Masen? Do you think your Mom will like it?"

"I think she will," he said.

"I want to ask Bella to marry me, but I wanted to see what you both thought of that before I asked her."

Silence.

No words from either kid.

Oh good lord.

"Well?"

Lizzie looked up at me and smiled from ear to ear.

"Yay!" she squealed and ran over to me. She wrapped her little arms around my neck as I scooped her up on my lap. I hugged her back and looked over at Masen.

"Masen? Is that okay with you?"

He quietly got off his chair and walked over to me. He looked in my eyes and then a big smile came across his face making my heart sink with relief. I extended my free arm to him and he fell into my embrace, silently giving me his blessing. I wrapped my arms around both of my kids and held them close.

I held them both tightly never wanting to let go of this moment.

Later that night after eating pizza and playing a card game, Lizzie and Masen were in bed and I was cleaning up the kitchen. A smile came across my face as I remembered the conversation the kids and I had earlier. I then sat down at the table and looked at the ring I bought for Bella. It was a classic round stone set in platinum with small diamonds on the band. As soon as I saw it, I knew it was perfect for the woman I love.

Closing the box, I placed the ring back in my pocket and headed up the stairs to my bedroom. I closed the door behind me and placed the ring in my sock drawer. I then stripped out of my clothes, leaving a trail as I walked into the bathroom. Turing on the shower water as I hot as I could stand it, I stepped in and let the hot water rush over my body. I ran shampoo through my hair and rinsed it out and then began to soap up my body.

As I showered I thought about asking Bella to marry me and Lizzie wanting to ask her to be her Mommy. All I wanted was for my little girl to be happy and healthy and now she was both. And to top it off, I had also been given another gift, a son. Now that he was in my life, I couldn't imagine my life without Masen.

And Bella.

I will never forget the first time I saw her in my parents' kitchen the morning after a night of partying. I was so hung over, and when I looked up and saw her standing there for the fist time, I knew my life would be forever changed. I fell in love with back then, and even after all these years we spent apart, my love for her never went away. And now, ten years later, that love is just as strong and just as cherished as it was back then. She was my whole world, my whole heart, my whole life, and there was no way in the world I was ever letting her go again.

I stopped the water and stepped out of the shower wrapping a white towel around my waist. I used another towel to run through my hair to stop it from dripping and then headed back into my bedroom with some sleep pants.

When I opened the bathroom door, I thought the steam from the shower was messing with my vision, because surely I wasn't seeing what I thought I was.

"Hey there Handsome. Miss me?"

"Bella!" I shouted, as I stood in the doorway in complete shock. I swiftly walked across the room to the bed where she was sitting with her legs crossed. "I thought you weren't coming home until tomorrow night?"

"I finished what I needed to so I thought I'd come back early and surprise you," she replied. "But if this is a bad time, I can go and come back tomor…." She started to say getting up from the bed.

"Oh hell no," I said pushing her back down climbing on top of her, getting her clothes wet. "You're not going anywhere."

"Okay then," she said pulling my lips down to hers. As soon as our lips met the kiss instantly deepened. "I missed you so much," she said in between our kiss.

"I missed you too," I said lowering my weight onto her.

"And you smell really good," she said as she buried her face in my neck.

"A shower will do that to a man," I replied.

"I can see that, "she said while holding onto me. "You're getting my clothes all wet."

"So let's get you out of them."

We both laughed but then the air grew serious and my dick grew hard. Shoes, clothes, and my towel starting flying all over the room and in no time, she was completely naked and lying under me again.

"Wait, the door…" I said pushing myself off of her.

"…is already locked," she replied.

I grinned down at her and again kissed her passionately. Neither of us were in the mood for foreplay. We had missed each other so much and both craved the connection. I knew she was ready from the moment I stepped out of the bathroom, so I wasted no time in sliding in.

"Oh fuck," Bella hissed. "Edward…"

"Bella, I… love you so much," I grunted as I moved inside her.

"I love you too," she wrapped her legs completely around my hips pulling me in deeper.

This woman was going to kill me, there was no way I was going to last if she kept coaxing me in deeper.

"Bella… I need you to cum." I breathed into her neck. "I'm not going to last."

"So close," she said. "Harder Edward."

As I moved harder, I reached down between our bodies to rub her clit knowing full well that would send her over the edge.

"Oh…. God…. Edward!" She shouted as her orgasm ripped through her body. I slowed my thrusts until she came down from her high and then I pumped harder and faster until my own release took over.

My body shuddered as I collapsed on top of Bella. She wrapped her arms around my back and stroked my slick skin.

After my breathing returned to normal, I slowly moved off of her and took her in my arms.

"Fuck babe, that was intense," I said as I kissed her hair.

"Yes it was," she agreed. "But then again every time is intense."

After we both took some time to clean up in the bathroom, we returned to the bed completely naked and fell asleep wrapped up in each other's arms.

I slept like a baby that night.

The next morning, I reached my hand across the bed and all I felt was cold. I opened my eyes and looked around realizing I was alone in bed, but then smell of pancakes filled my lungs. I got up out of bed and headed into the bathroom to wash my face and brush my teeth. I then found the sleep pants I was going to put on last night and a white t-shirt. Before I headed downstairs, I called my Mom to see if she'd do me a favor.

Once I got to the kitchen the sight warmed my heart. Bella was at the stove cooking breakfast dressed in shorts and a tank top, her feet bare, and her hair swept up in a messy ponytail. I just watched her for a few minutes before I walked over and wrapped my arms around her from behind, making her jump.

"Edward, you scared me." She said and then relaxed in my arms.

"Sorry babe," I replied kissing her neck. "Something smells really good."

"I wanted to get a start on breakfast before the kids woke up."

"I'm sure they'll be up soon," I said reaching for the coffee pot to pour myself a cup. "I called my Mom before I came down. I asked her if she would take the kids for us tonight. I want to take you out… on a date."

"A date?"

"Yes a date," I said. "A real date. That was something I never got to do all those years ago, and now I can."

"That sounds lovely, Edward," she said walking over to me and placing a sweet kiss on my lips. "I would love to go on a date with you."

Just as we were about to kiss, the kids came running down the steps.

"Mom!"

"Bella!"

Both kids yelled in unison.

"Hey you two," Bella said as he caught them both in her arms after they ran over to her. "I missed you guys so much."

"Missed you too, Mom," Masen said. "And your cooking."

I laughed at my son as he hugged his mother and then took a seat at the table. Lizzie held on to her a little longer.

"Are you going to leave us again, Bella?" Lizzie asked clinging to Bella's neck.

"No, sweet girl. I'm not going anywhere," she pulled back so she could look at Lizzie. "I promise, okay?"

"Okay." Lizzie said.

"Now, how about some pancakes?"

"Yes please," Lizzie said and then went to sit next to her brother.

Later that night, Bella wanted to take the kids over to my parents' house herself. She wanted to be able to visit with my parents for a while. I completely understood so I stayed back making preparations for our date.

Bella returned home and got in the shower. I was already dressed and decided to wait downstairs for her, knowing if I watched her get of the shower, we would end up being very late.

Before heading downstairs, I went to my sock drawer and pulled out the black box I hid there the other day. I slid the box in my pocket and took a deep breath.

A short while later, Bella came down the stairs wearing a strapless black mini dress that laced up the back. On her feet she had on a pair of black pumps and her hair was up in a french twist with loose strands hanging down. That dress showed off her legs in a way that should be illegal, and in a way that made my dick twitch in my pants.

"Damn woman, you look beautiful." I said walking over to her.

I was dressed in black pants, a white button shirt with a black skinny tie and a jacket.

"You look pretty good yourself," she replied with a blush.

"Shall we go?" I asked.

"Yes, just let me grab my bag and coat." she said. Then she laced her hand in mine and we walked out to my car.

I drove to the restaurant in Port Angeles, every so often looking at Bella as she sat next to me. I was so happy to be able to finally take my girl out on a date after all these years.

After I parked the car, I walked around to the passenger side and opened the door for Bella. I took her hand helping her out of the car and smile as we walked hand in hand inside.

We were shown a private table in the back, one that I had made a point to reserve so we could talk without any distractions from other patrons.

"This is a great place, Edward." She said looking around the room.

"Yeah, it's pretty nice," I said. "I've been here a few times for school functions so I knew they had a private dining room, thought it would be perfect."

"It is," she blushed.

We placed our wine order and then dinner. While we waited we held hands and talked. We told each other about things that happened in our lives in the past ten years. I told her about my marriage to Kate and taking care of Lizzie on my own. I told Bella how we found out Lizzie had cancer and I told her about how she never left my heart.

Bella told me more about Masen. When he walked and talked for the first time. How happy he was when he got his first bike for his sixth birthday. His first day of school and everything else in between leading up to Bella telling Masen that I was his father.

After dinner, we shared a piece of Death by Chocolate cake and then I asked Bella if she wanted to go for a walk. I helped her with her coat and we walked out of the restaurant hand in hand.

We walked for a few minutes in silence as I pulled her closer to me. I then led her over to a bench and gathered her in my arms as she placed her head on my shoulder.

"This is nice," she sighed.

"Yes it is," I agreed pulling her closer.

"Hey, do you remember before I left for Jacksonville that I had Masen write down a list of things he wanted?" She asked.

"Yeah." I replied, not sure where she was going with this.

I watched as Bella reached into her purse and pulled out a folded piece of paper.

"Look at the first thing he wrote down."

I released her from my hold as I took the paper from her and unfolded it, still perplexed. When I read the first thing on Masen's list, I felt tears prick in the corner of my eyes. I looked at Bella and then back down at the list.

"Same last name as Dad," I read out loud. "Bella… I" I tried to hold back my tears,

"That was the main reason I wanted to go back to Jacksonville myself, Edward." She said. "So I can have this revised."

She handed me an envelope and my hands were shaking as I opened it. I pulled out the heavy piece of paper and slowly unfolded it.

I looked at document in my hands. It was Masen's birth certificate with my name listed as his father and his last name had been changed from Swan to Cullen.

"Bella…" I choked out. "This is the most amazing thing you could ever give me."

"Well that's a good thing because it's official. Masen's name is now officially Masen Alexander Cullen."

"That has a nice ring to it," I said. "And seeing my name on his birth certificate as his father means so much to me, thank you."

I hugged her tightly and then pulled back.

"I think we should also change your name as well," I said looking in her eyes.

Her eyes widened and began to swell up.

"Edward…"

"I did a lot of thinking while you were in Jacksonville and the conclusion I came to was there is nothing more in this world that I want more than for you to my wife" I slid off the bench onto one knee, and reached in my pocket pulling out the black velvet box. "I love you Bella, I have loved you for so long, and I already talked to the kids about this about they are both in love with the idea…so… will you take my name along with our son? Will you marry me?"

"You talked to this kids about this?" She asked with tears falling from her eyes.

"Yes, I did. Lizzie is so happy; in fact I believe she has a question of her own to ask you. And Masen was just as happy," I took a deep breath and held her gaze. "Now I am going to ask you one more time…. Will you mar-"

"Yes!" she squealed, before I could get out the rest of the question. "Yes Edward, I will marry you!"

The next thing I knew she was in my arms and kissing me all over my face. I gripped her hips and made her sit back down on the bench before we both toppled over. I sat down beside her and wiped a tear from her cheek.

"I love you so much," she said.

"I love you too, forever." With my reply I took the ring out of the box and slid it with ease on to her left hand. It was a perfect fit.

"Its so beautiful," she sad looking at her hand.

I then moved closer to her and took her face in my hands to kiss her lips. It was slow and passionate and there was nothing I wanted more than to get my fiancé home.

"I need to get you home," I said to her pulling her to her feet.

"Why?"

"Because we have the house to ourselves tonight and I want to consummate our engagement," I grinned.

"Well okay then," she said, kissing my lips again. "Take me home, Edward. Take me to our bed and make love to me all night."

"With pleasure," I replied as my dick twitched with the anticipation of being inside her all night long. There is no place I loved more.

The next morning I awoke to find Bella next to me, looking at her ring. I smiled as I snuggled up close to her kissing her shoulder.

"Morning," I said softly.

"I can't believe we're engaged," she said. "I guess I never thought we'd get to this point. Its been so long Edward and to finally be here with you…"

"Hey," I said leaning on one elbow so I could look at her. "We are here and we are together. You, me, and the kids, and nothing is going to come between us again. That I can promise." I leaned down to kiss her lips. "I can't wait to make you my wife."

"I can't wait either," she replied pulling me back down to her lips. I kissed her feverishly but then she pulled back. "As much as I want to continue this, your parents are going to be here soon with the kids."

I grunted knowing she was right, and that we had to get up. I kissed her again and then she pushed me away again with a laugh.

"Later," she grinned as she disappeared into the bathroom.

"Oh baby you have no idea," I said after she closed the door.

My parents came to drop off the kids and were so happy when we shared our good news with them. I was so glad that my parents were able to let go of the past and be happy for Bella and me. I knew everything would be okay when my Mom took Bella in her arms and welcomed her to the family. The kids were excited too, which I already knew they would be.

After spending time with my parents, they left us to spend some together as a family. We all went into the living room, the kids sat across from us on the love seat, and I knew now was as good a time as any for Lizzie to ask Bella the question she asked me about, when Bella was in Jacksonville.

"Lizzie, is there something you still want to ask Bella?" I asked.

"Yeah daddy," she replied, as she climbed down from the love seat and walked over to Bella.

"What is it sweet girl?" Bella asked Lizzie.

"Well I thought that since umm… since you and Daddy are getting married… and since umm, you're Masen's Mommy, that you would want to… I mean… Bella ...I want you to be my Mommy too." Lizzie looked down at her hands and then back up at Bella with tears in her eyes.

"Oh Lizzie," Bella said, as she gathered her in arms and then looked over at me. I nodded to her letting her know it was completely fine with me. Bella clung to Lizzie as tight as she could. "Sweet girl, it would be my honor to be your Mommy. I love you so much."

"I love you too… Mommy," Lizzie said as she sobbed and held onto Bella.

Masen had walked over to where I was sitting and sat down at my other side. I wrapped my arm around his shoulder and pulled him in closer and then I wrapped my other arm around Bella as she held our daughter. As I held my family, I knew there would be nothing else in the world that would come between us. I had the love of my life back and two healthy beautiful children; I was a blessed man, and for the first time in a long time my heart felt whole.

The ties that bind a family can never come undone.

~ The End ~

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ok so it's not really the end. I have two small epilogues to post and guess what… they are already written. I will post them very soon. But, I am sad to see these two go. I have enjoyed writing this story so very much.**

**I want to thank everyone who has read this story and for all your kind comments and reviews, they have meant so much to me. I hope you will look for me again in future stories as the plot bunny is running around with a new story idea.**

**Thanks for Sunflower3759 for her amazing beta work, can't wait to work with her again.**

**Find me on FB under RobKrisren Love and on Twitter Awish921. You can also join my FB page, Awish's Fanfiction. Hope to see you soon! xoxo**

**Please review!**


	19. Epilogue 1

**Epilogue #1**

**~ Two Years Later ~**

"Elizabeth Esme Cullen! Get your little butt down here right now!" I shouted up the stairs.

"Oh the full name," I heard Masen say as they came to the top of the stairs. "You're in trouble now."

"What's up Daddy?" Lizzie asked as she and Masen came downstairs.

"This is what's up young lady." I said pointing to Buttercup's cage. "That damn rabbit got out again."

"Uh oh," Masen said. "Poor Buttercup."

"Shut up!" Lizzie said smacking her brother's arm. "Help me find him before Dad makes him for dinner."

"No need, he's right here," Bella said as she came into the kitchen holding the fur ball. "I woke up from my nap to find him asleep on Dad's pillow."

"What is it with that rodent and my side of the damn bed?" I snarled.

Masen chuckled at my outburst.

Lizzie took the rabbit from Bella and put him back in his cage. "Sorry he woke you up Mom," she said.

"No he actually didn't," Bella replied. "Your little sister did," she said rubbing her eight-month pregnant belly.

"Emily kicking again?" I asked, as I walked over to my wife and rubbed her belly.

"She is, very hard. I feel like she's going to kick through my stomach," she replied. "Masen wasn't nearly this active in the last month."

My heart sank when Bella said her pregnancy with Masen was not as active. My mind went back to the last month of Kate's pregnancy. She was always complaining on how much Lizzie kicked and how much pain she was in when I drove her to the hospital.

"Edward? Edward…." Bella said.

"Huh? Sorry."

"Where did you go just then?" She asked me.

"Oh, um nowhere," I replied not wanting to worry her. "I need some air, I'll be back in soon. I'm just going to go sit outside for a little while."

I kissed Bella on the cheek and went out to the back porch. Once I was there, I finally let my emotions out that I held back in the house.

I was scared.

Maybe it was something I did, maybe it was something in my gene's that made Lizzie's birth fatal to Kate? I knew that wasn't logical but here I was eight years later, with my wife eight months pregnant and complaining that our daughter is kicking a lot. She wasn't complaining per se, but just the similarities made me nervous. It was awful déjà vu and I was scared of losing Bella just like I had lost Kate.

Only difference is I would not survive losing Bella.

I heard the back door open and tried to wipe away my tears. I should have known Bella wouldn't let me stay out here too long knowing I was upset about something.

"Want to tell me what's bothering you?" She asked as she sat beside me on the swing.

"I don't want to concern you Babe," I said taking her hand and kissing it.

"Edward, you're my husband, it's your job to concern me as it is mine to concern you," she said. "Now come on, talk to me, please."

I took a deep breath and looked at her. "Its just that when you said Emily was kicking you a lot and that Masen hadn't been so active, it brought me back to when Kate was pregnant. She said the same thing about Lizzie in her eighth month."

Bella looked at me and in no time she understood what I was feeling.

"So you're worried that the same thing that happened to Kate is going to happen to me?"

I didn't say anything, I just nodded.

"Edward, I'm completely healthy, so is our daughter."

"Kate was healthy too." I said. "What if it was my fault? What if I did something, what if I gave Lizzie something that caused Kate to lose her life while giving birth to her?"

"Oh Edward," Bella said, as she scooted closer to me on the swing. "You did nothing wrong, you didn't cause Kate to die, it just happened, it was no one's fault. And as for me, nothing is going to happen. I've already had your baby once before, and this time around is going to be just fine. Please believe that."

"I love you, both of you," I said placing my hand on her belly.

"We love you too," she replied covering my hand with her own. And just then Emily kicked. "See, she already loves her Daddy."

I smiled and leaned forward to Bella's belly so I could kiss my daughter. I knew Bella was right. I knew she wasn't Kate and that she and Emily were going to be just fine. I could not wait to meet my new baby girl.

Exactly four weeks later, Emily Marie Cullen was born. Bella's labor was smooth and fast and both mother and baby were healthy. As for me, well my new little girl already had me wrapped around her finger. I was a goner for sure.

As Bella slept, I sat in the rocker next to her hospital bed feeding our daughter. Unlike Masen, Emily had her mother's chocolate brown eyes and she had my hair color. As I fed her, she latched her little hand onto my finger. Emily then pushed the bottle away and started crying. I looked over at my sleeping wife and didn't want to wake her, so I did the only thing that used to calm Lizzie down.

I sang.

_When you need me call my name_

_'cause without you my life just wouldn't be the same_

_If you want me come sunny skies or rain_

_When you need me just call my name  
><em>

_If you miss me, I'll be there_

_To brush the sunlight from your hair_

_I'll be there to guide you when trouble walks beside you_

_If you need me I'll be there_

_And when this dirty world has been cold to you_

_I got two strong arms waitin' to hold you_

_And when those mean days come along_

_We'll stand together and we'll take 'em on_

_So if you need me just call my name  
><em>

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," I said as I looked up and saw Bella smiling at me.

"I love hearing you sing," she said as she stretched. "Have a I been out long?"

"A couple hours," I said standing to my feet with Emily tucked in my arms. "I just fed her," I placed our daughter in her mother's arms.

"She's so beautiful," Bella said.

"Just like her Mom," I replied and then kissed Bella on her forehead.

She had given me my second daughter and I was grateful that everyone was healthy.

"Have the kids been here?" Bella asked.

I sat down on the bed beside her and stroked Emily's hair. "Not yet, my parents were going to wait and bring them in the morning since it's late, they are excited to meet their new little sister."

"I love you," Bella said as she looked up at me with a single tear that fell from her eye.

I wiped her tear away and kissed her lips. "I love you too, more than my own life."

The next morning as promised, my parents brought Masen and Lizzie to the hospital. Masen was the best big brother two little sisters could have. He walked over to his mother and without saying a word; she placed the tiny baby in his twelve-year-old arms. I watched as my son cradled my daughter and I was already plotting ways to rope him into babysitting.

"I want to hold her," Lizzie said.

"Okay sweet girl, but you have to sit in the chair." Bella said nodding to Masen telling him it was okay if he watched both his sisters. I think my wife had the same babysitting thought.

Lizzie sat in the rocking chair and Masen came to stand in front of her. I watched as he gently placed Emily in Lizzie's arms and then continued to stand in front of her as if he were ready to catch Emily is Lizzie dropped her. Since Lizzie was only eight, I didn't let her hold the baby too long.

"So kids, what do you think of your new baby sister?" I asked after placing the baby back in Bella's arms.

"I like her Daddy," Lizzie said.

"I'm glad," I said.

"Another little sister to look out for, I guess," Masen said.

"You got that right buddy, I agreed. "And you're definitely going to have your hands full with these two." I chuckled.

Both kids then sat next to Bella on the bed, one on each side of her. It was definitely a sight.

"I'm proud of you son," my Dad said placing his hand on my shoulder. "You have a beautiful wife and three amazing kids, you've done well my boy."

"Thanks Dad," I said hugging him. "I'm glad you and Mom are here."

I looked over and saw my Mom also sitting on the bed near Bella doting over her new granddaughter.

My family was together and healthy. As a husband and father who loves his wife and children more than anything in this world, I could not feel more blessed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So that was a look into the future at our family. I know it was short, but it had to be the. The 2nd and final epilogue is a little longer. Hope you all liked it. I'll post the 2nd epi in the next couple days. Thanks again to Sunflower3759 for her Beta work!**

**Find me on FB at RobKristen Love or on Twitter Awish921.**

**Please Review! xoxo**


	20. Epilogue 2

**Epilogue #2**

**~ Three years later ~**

I was nervous.

I tried not to show it because I was supposed to be strong for her, but I was scared shitless, and only one person knew exactly what I was feeling.

Bella.

We sat in my Dad's office waiting for him to come in. I looked over at my wife who was picking at her nails and knew she was just as nervous as I was.

In between us sat Lizzie. Now eleven years old and so beautiful. She was growing up before my eyes. Her hair was strawberry blonde with long ringlets that still cascaded down her back. Her eyes were the deepest of jade and it felt like she grew a few inches in the last month.

But a dark cloud still loomed over my first baby girl. It has been five years since Lizzie was first diagnosed with Leukemia.

Five years.

Five years of feeling like you're walking on eggshells.

Five years of running after her to wear her coat because getting sick with a simple cold could cause an infection.

Five years of waiting.

Five years of praying.

As a father, my heart was on edge.

You always hear about the five-year mark when someone has cancer. If you stay in complete remission for five years, your chances of the cancer coming back go way down.

And so here we were, waiting to get Lizzie's latest blood test results. These results were the most important so far in this journey.

I was tapping my feet on the floor; my nerves were definitely getting the best of me.

And finally my Dad came into the office.

My heart sank.

I looked over at Bella, I could see her face flush, and I knew her stomach hurt as much as mine.

"Sorry to keep you all waiting," Dad said, taking his seat at his desk.

"It's okay Grandpa," Lizzie said.

I looked over at her and then again at Bella; obviously Lizzie was handling this a lot better than both her parents.

"How are you feeling, Angel?" Dad asked Lizzie.

"I feel good," she replied. "I want to try out for the field hockey team at school but Mom and Dad told me I have to wait to talk to you to see if it's okay."

My Dad looked at Bella and I, it was if he could tell we were both falling apart.

"Well my girl, I'd say you could go ahead and try out for the team." Dad said, and both Bella and I looked up at him and then at each other. "Lizzie's blood work is completely negative. There is no sign of cancer cells, her bone marrow is completely clean, and she is still in remission. From what I can tell there is no sign of the leukemia returning."

Exhale.

My little girl was going to be okay.

I got up from my chair, and since I still towered over Lizzie, it was effortless for me to lift her tiny frame in my arms and smother her with kisses.

"Daddy!" She giggled.

And while I had her in my arms, Bella got in on the action as we both held our daughter.

I placed Lizzie down on her feet and Bella instantly put her arms around her. "I love you so much sweet girl."

"I love you too Mom," Lizzie said.

After Bella and I were married, we made it official for Bella to be Lizzie's mother when Bella formally adopted Lizzie as her own. It was a special moment and tied us all together as one.

We thanked Dad for giving us the great news and then we headed home. Bella wanted to make a big dinner to celebrate our daughter's clean bill of health.

When we got there, Lizzie ran into the house, and by the time Bella and I got in the front door, she was already telling Masen that she could try out for the field hockey team. Masen held Lizzie in his arms and I could see the relief in his eyes.

Masen and Lizzie would always hold a special bond, as Masen is the reason that Lizzie is healthy today.

My Mom met us in the living room as she came down the stairs holding the latest addition to our family.

"Oh I am so happy to hear the great news," Mom said, as she handed the baby to Bella.

Edward Masen Cullen Jr. or EJ as we call him, came into our world six months ago. Once again Bella and I were blessed with a healthy baby, and Masen was happy to finally have a brother. As much as he loved his sisters, I think he was secretly praying for a brother when we told him we were having another child.

With the arrival of EJ, our family was complete.

Masen was now 15 years old, a sophomore in high school and on the varsity track team, and I think he may have a girlfriend. A cute little girl named Charlotte has been hanging around a lot lately. I knew my son was growing up when Bella told me she thought it was time I have "the talk" with him, and the next thing I knew I was in the garage showing him how to put a condom on a banana.

God, give me strength.

Emily was three years old now and walking and talking, and even more talking, I swear once she started talking she never stopped. She also seems to be taking an interest in music. She has long fingers, just like her father, perfect for the piano. And every time she hears me play she is right next to me watching me closely. Next year we're planning on starting her with piano lessons.

My musical baby.

And EJ, well he's just a cool kid. Even at six months old, nothing fazes him. He's so laid back and is in awe of his older siblings.

And Lizzie, my Angel who has been through so much, has finally been given a chance to live her life. I'm sure in no time, she'll be on the field hockey team and boys will be coming around. Glad Masen will have my back on that one. He already told his sister she can't date until she's 25, smart man, my son is.

My little miracle

And Bella, the love of my life. She has given me three beautiful babies and a life that I never thought was possible. She is still as beautiful as she was the day I met her when she was just sixteen years old. I still kiss her every night before I go to sleep, and once again every morning when I wake up.

The love of my life

No one has ever loved anyone as much as I love Bella.

Well, maybe there is one exception.

_The day we met Frozen I held my breath_

_Right from the start_

_I knew that I found a home for my heart_

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is really the end… and I'm sad to say goodbye. I have seen Breaking Dawn Part 2 eight times and it just felt right to incorporate the end of the movie into the end of this story. The words seemed so fitting. I literally cried when I wrote the last line.**

**Once again thanks to all of you who have reviewed and who made this story one of your favorites. That all means so much to me. I am glad you have loved reading this story as much as I have loved writing it. Thanks again to Sunflower3759 for being an awesome Beta.**

**Come joing on FB group_ Awish's Fanfiction_ for updates on my upcoming stories. Find me on FB under RobKristen Love and Twitter Awish921**

**Well I'm signing off on the Ties That Bind for the last time… I hope you will follow me with my future stories. Love to all. XOXO**

**And one last time…. Please Review!**


End file.
